The Referee
by OneWhoSitsWithTheTurtles
Summary: A muggle girl stumbles into Hogwarts on the eve of the Welcome Feast in Harry's 6th year.Why can she not remember her life?What chaos will ensure when the 2 lifetime rivals both take a liking for her? More detail inside [Started up again!]
1. The Welcome Feast

**The Referee**

**I want to start writing this story again, but I'm going to edit it all first so that I can reread what I've written and get back into it since it's been so long. But this summer there will definitely be a few updates.**

_**I know you hate these but read it anyways. It saves both of us trouble in the end.**_

Rating: I can't really decide. I'm going to go with T for teen right now. There will be snogging and _reference_ to sexual content and same sex and opposite sex relations later but for the first while it will mainly be snogging. Also, there will be swearing. If you think I should 'up' my rating (or 'down' it) just let me know.

Relationships: Mild Hermione/Ron but its not major and its not the topic of this story. The actual topic: Draco/? OR Harry/? The question mark being the person who I am creating for this story. I haven't decided which way I want the story to go yet.

Disclaimer: The characters, settings, etc are ALL J.K. Rowling's. Though I did make up the specific plot and pretty much the main character in this story (Elizabeth Moon). Because I'm lazy, I invoke my right to make this disclaimer affective for all chapters updated henceforth in this story, unless I make something else and want to take credit.

Summary: A muggle girl somehow stumbles into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the eve of the Welcome Feast in Harry and Draco's 6th year. How did she find it? Why can she not remember her life? Including her parents? What chaos will ensure when the two lifetime rivals both take a liking for her but in different senses? How will she, a muggle, react to this magical place? What destiny does she hold and what makes her _truly_ unique? Only one-way to know, and that's reading my fan fiction!

Note: This wasn't meant to be a MarySue, I just love making up characters to mix up the plot of the normal stories I'm writing a fanfic about, but "apparently" this is a MarySue so yeah. I think MarySues are meant to be these perfect characters meant to be the person writing/reading so that they can imagine being in that situation or something. Well, Elizabeth isn't perfect but if you want to imagine being her, that's cool, always makes a story more fun that way.

Final but Important Rambling (even if your ignoring the rest of this, read this): Ok, so this is in book 6. Draco isn't evil; Snape and Lucius are spies for the Light so Draco doesn't have a mission (this is a HBP spoiler…………………………………..) ok. So Draco doesn't have a mission to kill Dumbledore and all that stuff that happens in book 6. And because I want a happy fan fiction…no Horcruxes in this one. If you want that, check out my other fan fiction. So just ignore book 6 and Draco isn't evil. Finally, with point of view, it will be switching between Elizabeth, Draco and Harry, but I'll try to make it as clear as humanly possible.

_Thanks for reading all that junk. I know how you feel, I am a proud reader of fan fiction as well but it is important junk so thanks for your time. You would have been very confused if you hadn't read it. If you have questions just review with them. Actually…review anyway. It takes 2-3 minutes tops and it really helps the author. :-D_

**OneWhoSitsWithTheTurtles**

* * *

The Welcome Feast:

This had to be the best weather that had ever been surrounding the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the Welcome Feast. Every year it seemed as if someone had planned for the earth to be soaked with rain, or blown about by strong headwinds, but tonight was perfect. The summer heat was putting up a strong fight against the September air and made the temperature a comfortable warmth. The slight breeze seemed there simply to be there, not to torment or make lives difficult. This was definitely a great first day of school for Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and all the other students being carried up to the large oak doors in supposedly nothing-drawn carriages.

Harry was so happy to be back home; the Dursleys had been over-annoying this year for some strange reason. Maybe because Harry had grown a few more inches and now stood as tall as Dudley the pig…he hadn't realized pigs could stand on their hind legs. He was now a reasonable 5 feet 7 inches but still very lanky except for his few Quidditch muscles from 5th year. As the oak doors opened and he followed Hermione and Ron into the Great Hall, his green eyes sparkled with happiness.

Draco had his arms folded across his chest as he looked around the Great Hall, trying desperately to tune out Pansy and Blaise. This year was going to be hell. His father was still doing well as a spy for the bloody Dark Lord, as was Severus, but the other Slytherins who were being loyal sheep to the bastard were placing more and more strain on the blonde. As Draco's eyes caught sight of the stupidly grinning Potter sitting down at the Gryffindork table, he had a strong urge to bang his head on the table. He stopped himself, remembering that it would be totally un-Malfoyish. This certainly wouldn't do even if this would be the worst year ever.

All chatter stopped abruptly as Dumbledore walked slowly but cheerfully to the podium, crystal blue eyes twinkling with seeing so many new faces. "Another year is upon us, let us begin with the Sorting so we can get on with our dinners as I am sure you are all anxious to get up to your dormitories."

With that, the old man of 150 or so sat back down at the center chair of the teacher's table as if he were a boy of 12. Minerva McGonagall strode purposefully into the Great Hall, followed by this year's group of 1st years getting ready to be sorted. Some looked anxious, some looked frightened…some looked downright ready to puke as they followed the strict Transfiguration teacher to the three-legged stool at the front.

"Now when I call your name, you will come forth, and I shall place the Sorting Hat upon your head…" she explained and then slowly she began to call out the students names alphabetically. Finally she was done with Waters, Carolyn and as the young girl practically skipped to the Gryffindor table, the Deputy Headmistress moved the stool and Sorting Hat off to the side.

Looking around, Harry noted 11 new Ravenclaws, 10 new Hufflepuffs, 12 new Slytherins (just great) and 12 new Gryffindors as well. He turned his head to the bushy haired girl next to him as Hermione began to spew information. "Its really odd, the Sorting Hat always goes motionless after its done sorting until the next year…but its still moving see?" She pointed at the wiggling patched hat on the stool. She was right; it was indeed…quite mobile.

The trio was cut off from further conversation as the Headmaster moved to take his place once more at the podium. The other whispers from purebloods and knowledge people such as Hermione slowly died as they too explained the oddness of it all to the others who were being… 'Slow on the draw'.

"To those who are new, welcome. To those who are returning, welcome back. This year will be filled with exciting new learings of magical skills. I must remind you that war is on our doorstep…and although we lock the door, it persists in knocking on a regular basis. Please do not travel alone, and keep in mind that the Forbidden forest is…forbidden."

Harry, Hermione and Ron shared knowing smirks at Dumbledore's last comment but turned back as he continued. "The 6th floor will be out of bounds until further notice due to the wonderful swamp which as popped up there." Dumbledore smiled at the two Weasley twins as they began to snicker. "Finally, Quidditch tryouts for all those who are interested will be postponed until the new Quidditch captains are prepared to being them. Now, please enjoy the wonderful feast and get a goodnight's sleep for classes tomorrow. Now everyone, tuck in-"

Everyone turned around, looking for the source of the interruption and it was quickly discovered that a young girl of 16 or so was standing in the Great Hall entrance doors looking totally and completely lost. Albus quickly recovered and cleared his throat to stop the loud chatter. "Hello, how may I help you?" he asked across the hall.

The young girl's blue/gray eyes widened and she began shaking her head, seeming to completely ignore the floating candles, pointed wizard hats, and enchanted ceiling. "I don't know if you could help me…maybe tell me where the nearest phone is?" she asked timidly, turning slightly pink with all the eyes fixed on her but standing tall and straight.

"Would you mind coming up here Ms?" he inquired his hand in front of the teacher's table and gave some gesture, which somehow asked her for a name.

"Moon, Elizabeth Moon," she said soundly as she began to walk hesitantly but purposefully to the front of the hall between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, completely tuning out the stares and whispers as she held her head high.

As she walked, Draco's eyes followed her, much to his dismay but he couldn't help it. She was _gorgeous_. He wrinkled his nose prettily at her long red hair but found he could not really remember why he had ever hated red hair in the first place. Her hair seemed a mix between copper and auburn red and fell to just below her shoulders in a few dainty but not overdone ringlets. He was happy to see that she did not possess freckles on her small, slightly tanned, slightly ivory nose or cheeks. She had relatively high cheekbones, which showed class, along with the way she carried herself. He was quite impressed that she could keep her cool with so many eyes on her…

Harry couldn't stop himself staring. She was _beautiful_! She carried herself slightly like the prat Malfoy did, but there seemed to be something softer, more caring and warm to it. She was in muggle clothes, well picked for her figure. She had black sweatpants with one red and two white strips down the legs on for comfort but they hugged her thighs and fanned out by the feet, almost completely covering the pale-blue flip-flops underneath. Her t-shirt wrapped around her upper body snugly but not overly so, just a little tighter than complete comfort mode and it had a picture of what he thought was a hibiscus flower on the right side… (A/N: Look up a picture of the flower its like the Hawaii or some island flower. Its really pretty so just look up a picture quickly)

Her jewelry was something to be desired, the blonde thought with the tiniest of smiles as he looked at the items she displayed as she passed by his line of vision. She had been wearing some sort of silver chain with three circles linked together, the 3 resting just above the beginning of her chest area, bouncing as she walked. She was also wearing some tacky thing on her right wrist; two jelly-type bracelets, one blue and the other green, twisted together staying snugly around her wrist…

But what really caught Harry's attention and interest as the girl passed by him as he got a quick glimpse of her face was her pale eyebrows and eyes. They looked blue one second and then a silvery gray the next. The fascinating part was the scar that ran from the bottom of her right eyebrow in the very center down over her eyelid, which was visible when she blinked, down to her high cheekbone. Who _was_ this girl? Harry had to get to know her…

Everyone was silent, the quiet almost suffocating as the mystery girl stopped in front of the now seated Headmaster. "Who are your parents and how did you happen across here Ms. Moon?" Dumbledore asked politely with an encouraging smile.

Not bothering to keep her voice down seeing as everyone would be listening anyways, she spoke confidently although her answer surprised herself as well as everyone else. "I'm…I don't know. I don't remember how I got here…or whom my parents are…" she suddenly realized that she remembered next to nothing about herself and family. It also felt weird to say 'my parents _are_…' she wasn't sure why.

"Well, this is very interesting. What _do _you remember?" Albus had his hands steepled and his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration.

"My name, my age, my birthday… I think I remember going to a school called Frankston Academy for Youth…and…yeah…" she broke off, highly embarrassed and very frustrated.

"Ms. Moon, I would guess you are 16 years of age?" the redhead nodded, "and your birthday?"

"March 21st, 1980," (A/N: remember I'm going along with proper timelines because this is the year Harry was born so if I make mistakes forgive me). Why could she not remember anything? It was like everything was positioned on the tip of her tongue, but the act of trying to translate the information into something she knew erased it. She self-consciously turned a slightly deeper shade of pink.

"And Frankston Academy for Youth…is this a magic school?" Dumbledore asked outright, ignoring Minerva's hissing in his ear about not asking a question of someone who could very well be a muggle.

"Magic? I wish! We had math and history; you know…the normal school stuff. No magic though," she answered warily and then suddenly realized the floating candles and enchanted ceiling. She turned yet a deeper shade of pink but swallowed and kept her calm.

'_Wow, this girl can really keep herself calm. She's obviously a muggle and she just found out about us…and she's not even freaking out. She's not ranting that it's impossible, or screaming and running for her life. Who _is_ this girl_?' Quite a few people shared the same thought after this, teachers and students alike…though with slightly different wording and terminology. Some of these being Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Albus, and Minerva.

"As you have just found out, this _is_ a magical school where we teach different types and forms of magical skill. If you would be interested…you could stay here and learn until your memory comes back," he eyes twinkled with mischief and hidden ideas. The teachers who had a clear view of Elizabeth's eyes were startled as the girl's gray/blue eyes visibly changed to take on a few green streaks along with the solid colour.

"But, I don't know how to do magic," the green streaks quickly diminished at her own disappointment.

"Are you sure, have you never made anything happen when you were angry…or scared?" Albus prodded, the feelings and ideas quickly becoming solid and whole.

"Well…yes. But I don't think it's magic," the tiniest tinge of green came back into the eyes as hope was reborn.

"Very well, I think it is safe to say that you can stay for as long as you wish. First on the agenda, getting you sorted into a house for your stay," he nodded to the Transfiguration teacher and she got up to retrieve the Sorting Hat while the Great Hall erupted into loud whispers.

She was staying? Draco had to hold himself down from bouncing but he quickly recovered and his pretty face was taken over by a slight scowl. '_Why should I care? Stupid muggle…even if she was drop-dead gorgeous…I mean! No! She's a mudblood! I don't care if she's staying! Just another glaring target…_' he continued his inner battle as the Slytherin boys and a few girls began eagerly talking about how best to talk to the new girl.

She was staying? Harry was overjoyed. He just had a _feeling_ that this girl would get what he had been through. He wanted to get to know her; he wanted to be her friend. He had never had anyone to discuss things with that didn't know about his scar or Voldemort or any of that. This girl would understand and he just knew it was true. '_She's great looking too, that's always a bonus! Who cares? I want to be her friend, not her boyfriend…_' Harry was cut off by Hermione's continuous squabble.

"I don't know _how_ she got in here. Remember I told you? In Hogwarts: A History, it says that there are tons of wards to keep out any and all muggles, which she quite obviously is. So how did she get in here? Why can she not remember anything? Did the wards do that or do you think something happened before she found the school or-" Ron covered her mouth with a kiss and that quickly shut her up.

Thankful for the quiet, Harry didn't nudge the two into surfacing until Professor McGonagall had replaced the stool in the center of the room in front of Dumbledore and the redheaded Elizabeth sat down on it, practically trembling with excitement. As the Gryffindor head of house slipped the still wiggling Sorting Hat over her eyes, the whole hall dropped into baited silence, wondering what the hat would choose.

"_I had a feeling that someone else was to be sorted tonight, and here you are Ms. Moon. Quite a magical name you possess. I'm sure you are very proud of it. But onto more pressing matters of where to put you during your stay here with us…_" the hat talked to Elizabeth so only she could here.

Some spell let her speak through thoughts back, "_This is all very odd, but so exciting! Who is the nice older man? And why did he let me stay here when I don't have magical ability_?"

"_Oh, I think you have much magical ability that you do not yet know of, but give it time. The man is Headmaster of this school: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and his name is Albus Dumbledore. I think it polite for you to call him 'sir' or 'professor' when speaking to him…_"

"_Yes sir_," she silently giggled.

"_I'm very flattered Ms. Moon but I am a mere hat with extraordinary powers. Now without further ado…where. Where would you fit that would best serve your purpose here?_" it began to muse over the different houses and which would best suit her 'destiny's' needs.

"_Destiny? How can I have a destiny when I don't even remember my parents_?" Elizabeth screwed up her eyes, hidden under the hat brim, trying to recall something…_anything_ but it just slipped further from her sub-conscious grasp.

"_Have no fear, it will come in time. Destiny has an odd way of working that way. Now…you would do well in Ravenclaw…very good at studying and loves to learn…but your loyalty and power of friendship makes the choice an obvious Hufflepuff. Yet…you possess many of the qualities prized by Slytherin…and the same goes for Gryffindor. So I think it is safe to say that you should be placed in all houses…but what would be best fitting?_"

Everyone was getting anxious. It had _never_ in Hogwarts history taken this long for a sorting. Something was wrong. The girl didn't even move or twitch. If they hadn't seen her chest rising and falling with small breathes, many would have gone up to rescue her…including two rivals. It was amazing that the blonde and black haired boys had hated each other since the first day of their first year, yet they shared very similar thoughts on many different things…

"_It doesn't really matter, I'll go wherever you think is best. I don't know anything about any of the houses…_" Elizabeth could have sworn the hat had chuckled.

"_Yes my dear, that is one of the reasons you have been chosen with this destiny…you will not judge because you have no basis to judge on. It all depends on where I put you. There are inner-house feuds, especially between Gryffindor and Slytherin and if I place you wrong…I may make your job harder…by the mere feelings of spite and prejudice._"

"_So its safe for me to assume that you know what my destiny is?_" the hat laughed, "_Is it to watch the house fights on the side-lines to learn more about inner-house relationships and prejudice and all that_?"

"_No Elizabeth Moon, that is not your destiny. Let's just say that you will be in more of a position of a referee._" The Sorting Hat began to talk aloud, "I think I shall place you, Elizabeth Moon in…"

* * *

**A/N: I suck. I know. But I like giving cliffhangers even though I hate other people giving me cliffhangers. I'm such a hypocrite eh? Anyways, I hope you liked it. I was actually half asleep when this idea came to me. I can't wait to see where the Sorting Hat puts her. I have a good idea but I want to think it over first. Any questions just let me know, but please review anyways, it helps the story get better. Also, I just wanted to point out to those who didn't get it, when I was describing Elizabeth and it went from Harry to Draco and ended with '…' and then to the other's point of view. I wanted to show that they were thinking more or less the same thing. I know Gred and Forge weren't there in book 6, but I like them and this is my story. Updates may be anywhere between 3 days to 2 weeks. It depends on fate, or in other words: school, homework, my other fan fiction, my original story I'm writing, reading other fan fiction, homework again, etc. But I will not desert this or any fic unless I die or if for some other reason I will end it with a weird ending so don't even think about that possibility if the updates are few and far between.**


	2. The Sorting Aftermath

A/N: This has a lot of description but I really like writing this story so it's staying that way. I hope you like it, I don't think I need to warn you about anything…no spoilers, no smut, not even any snogging! Lol. Anyways, I hope you like it.

* * *

**The Sorting Aftermath:**

"I think I shall place you, Elizabeth Moon in…" many held their breaths as the hat took a pause for a dramatic affect…stupid hat. "Actually…I think I will choose not to sort you. You shall not join any of the four houses so you can serve your purpose best!" With that the hat became limp and lifeless, until the next year rolled around.

Many gasped, _this_ had **_never_** happened in Hogwarts history! The hat was refusing to sort her into a house! It was _unheard_ of! It had also said something about serving a purpose but everyone, except an intelligent Headmaster that is, shoved that aside and continued to gape at the young woman who was still sitting on the stool even though the shocked McGonagall had removed the hat.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and for the first time that night the chatter did not stop. Hermione was going on about everything she had ever known about Hogwarts history and many others were talking as well, completely ignoring the Headmaster. "Ron, can you kiss her or something? Don't make all of us suffer!" Harry spoke loudly so the redhead could hear about the growing noise.

Ron nodded and covered the girl's mouth with his. She fought for a few moments but then got caught up in the passionate kiss and decided that she could torture the two later with history notes. Throughout all of this, Albus smiled encouraging to Elizabeth to come and stand next to him. She complied and walked slowly to the podium, whispering an apology for everything to the Headmaster.

The man smiled lightly and patted her on the shoulder, "no need to apologize my dear, your appearance may be more important in the end than even I can guess so do not fear to do what your instincts command." She nodded and the Headmaster lifted his head to look over his students. Only two pairs of eyes had followed the girl's movements the whole time and when he saw steely-gray eyes and emerald-green ones staring intently at Elizabeth, Dumbledore's suspicions of, or at least some of them about Ms. Moon's appearance and 'purpose' as the hat put it became clear. This would be a very interesting year…

After Ron had gotten Hermione distracted from twittering on about history, Harry's eyes had sought out Elizabeth. He easily found her standing next to Dumbledore muttering something to the old man. He was close enough to the teacher's table to see the confusion in her blue/gray eyes. '_What was that hat on about when it was saying 'purpose'? Was there a reason she was here? She doesn't seem to know anything about it…_' Harry noticed Dumbledore looking across the hall and stopping briefly on Harry and then his eyes skirting across the hall to stop on someone else.

Looking across the hall, following Dumbledore's eye line, his eyes came to rest on Draco Malfoy… '_Stupid prat_'. He was staring at Elizabeth with no shame. Why was he staring at her like that? She was a muggle, he should have his nose turned up in disgust at the mere thought but Malfoy didn't, he wasn't even paying attention to Harry or even Dumbledore looking at him! Forcing himself to stay calm, he looked back up to the Headmaster.

Albus was getting bored, the students were talking for too long, didn't they know that once they got to their dormitories they could talk the night away? Pulling out his wand, he smiled at Elizabeth's smile and cast a spell sending fireworks off all over the hall.

Albus, Draco, and Harry all took a sharp intake of breath as they got a good view of the redhead's eyes. At the view of the fireworks from nowhere, they had practically burst with colour. One moment they were gray like Draco's, then blue like Dumbledore's, then green like Harry's, and then they finally settled with the original blue/gray but with very prominent green streaks from the irises to the edges of the pupil. The three shared one thought before the rest of the hall had completely calmed, '_That isn't normal!_'

"Would everyone please calm down?" Dumbledore commanded across the hall, first to recover from what he had just seen. His eyes rested on the Slytherin and Gryffindor, both equally stunned with their mouths slightly open. Elizabeth was already doing her job. "Now that that is settled, I think it is appropriate to serve the food. Classes will be postponed to start until the 3rd so we can get Ms. Moon accommodated. I expect you all to show her proper manners and welcome her to our school. Now everyone, tuck in!"

Food appeared and Dumbledore walked back to his seat, motioning for Elizabeth to follow. She did…after looking at all the plates that had magically appeared. As the beautiful redhead sat down between the Headmaster and the Deputy Headmistress, people returned to their earlier conversations and began to fill their plates.

Draco and Harry finally managed to tear their eyes away from the nervous looking girl who was looking at the food as if she had never seen anything more interesting and their eyes met across the hall. Draco sneered and Harry rolled his eyes before prodding Ron and Hermione to start eating. Draco piled his plate, ignoring Blaise and Pansy who were discussing where Dumbledore would put the girl's room.

They were both oblivious to the pair of eyes watching the two. Elizabeth wasn't stupid, she had seen these two boys staring at her most of the time she had been here; from when she had tripping into the hall to when she had sat down in between the old man…Professor Dumbledore, and the lady who had put the hat on her head. She also noticed their exchange across the hall when they had caught each other looking at her.

"Excuse me…sir?" She asked tentatively. Albus looked down and she continued, "Which houses are which?"

Dumbledore smiled, she was already getting down to business, and she didn't even notice. "Well Ms. Moon-"

"Lizzie, call me Lizzie…or Elizabeth if you prefer," Elizabeth smiled up at the man who had so willingly taken her under his wing to let her stay at this amazing school.

"Well, Elizabeth, here on our left by the wall, that's Slytherin. Their symbol is the snake and their colours are green and silver…" Elizabeth nodded, so this was the house of the blonde boy… "And then beside them, closer to the middle but still on our left we have Ravenclaw, whose symbol is an eagle with the colours of bronze and blue." The girl nodded again. "Beside them we have Hufflepuff who have the symbol of a badger with the colours of yellow and black…and finally we have Gryffindor on the far right. Their colours are red and gold with a symbol of a lion."

Elizabeth nodded again, making sure she's remember that. So one boy was in Slytherin, while the other was in Gryffindor…the two houses that hat had warned her about…they certainly didn't get along…but they seemed to agree on at least one thing. She smirked slightly to herself.

"Don't worry Ms. Moon, you will learn soon enough," the lady on Elizabeth's right smiled at her warmly.

"You can call me Elizabeth…Professor?"

"McGonagall. Professor McGonagall. I will be teaching you Transfiguration during your stay." Elizabeth's eyes lit up with excitement.

"So you teach, transforming one thing into another through magic?" she was having a hard time keeping herself from bouncing in her seat.

"…Yes, that's exactly what Transfiguration is in simplest terms…" she seemed quite surprised the girl had figured that out with being a muggle and all. The professor looked over the girl's head when she returned to eating to catch the eye of Dumbledore. He smiled and turned to drink some pumpkin juice.

-------------------------

After almost everyone was done and chatter had once more broke the silence, Dumbledore looked at the newcomer who had finished long before and was now speculating the room, or more specifically, Draco and Harry.

"Now, Elizabeth…" he waited for her to look at him, "tonight I have some business to attend to tonight so I will get someone to help you find your rooms and tomorrow we can get you school supplies, robes, books and everything else you need. You can wear your muggle clothes until you get comfortable…"

"Thank you sir, this is all very kind…but I don't have any money…" Elizabeth looked downcast as she watched the blue eyes twinkling.

"No need to worry about that, that is partly the business I must attend to tonight. By tomorrow everything that can be sorted out, will be sorted out. I shall get some girls to help you shop, but I wish to accompany you when you get your wand and then I would like a word after that…"

"I get a wand? Sir? Are you serious?" Dumbledore chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm and nodded his head.

"Yes, I am quite serious. Now, tomorrow we will get you a timetable set up so that you are with someone to help you to and in your classes…though I doubt that will be much trouble. Now then, if you will excuse me…" she nodded, her red ringlets of hair bouncing slightly, and Dumbledore stood up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, now that we are all finished with dinner, would the Prefects please lead their houses to their dormitories. Remember that classes are postponed until the 3rd but you should get a good night's sleep anyways. Please enjoy your first night and I shall see you soon. Could Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter please join me at the front?"

The teachers said their goodnights to each other and the Headmaster, a few even saying a polite 'good night' to Ms. Moon as they disappeared to their private quarters as the students were led away. Dumbledore stood next to the anxious Elizabeth in front of the teacher's table as the blonde and raven-haired boy moved cautiously to the front.

'_Professor Dumbledore must already know something about my 'destiny', he sure will make things easier…_' she cut off her thoughts as the two boys stood in front of them, trying their best to ignore the other. She smiled hesitantly at the two. The black-haired boy from Gryffindor smiled at her… '_What a gorgeous smile_!' she thought to herself. She turned to the blonde Slytherin and was a little putout to see that he was not smiling back. Her smile faltered slightly but then the boy gave the tiniest smile before he hid it again behind a mask of indifference. '_This guy doesn't like to show emotion apparently…_'

"Ms. Moon, this is Draco Malfoy, a 6th year in Slytherin," she gave him a warming smile and although he didn't return it, she thought she caught one being given to her from his eyes… "And this is Harry Potter, also a 6th year but in Gryffindor," Elizabeth gave him an equally warm smile. Harry quickly smiled back, '_I can't wait to get to talk to this girl, she looks at me without looking at my scar every 3 seconds. This will be paradise. I wish she wouldn't smile at Malfoy though, he doesn't really deserve it, but I guess it's good that she isn't judging or anything…_'

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, as you already know, this is Ms. Elizabeth Moon. If it is possible we will be trying to get her into classes with other 6th years so she is with people of her age…" Dumbledore continued.

"But, Professor, won't the classes be too advanced for…her?" Harry looked at Dumbledore but then returned his gaze to the blushing girl. '_That blush almost seems to make her hair all the more lively and beautiful_,' both Harry and Draco thought though they didn't know it…luckily.

"I'm sure she shall manage, but she, as well as the both of you need some sleep. I have matters to attend to so I was wondering if you two would accompany Ms. Moon to her quarters?"

"Yeah ok!" they both said a little too loudly. "If I have to," Draco added in a hasty, and not altogether convincing, attempt to regain his Malfoy composure. Elizabeth giggled. Draco _hated_ being laughed at…but as he heard the sweet sound of her laugh, he decided that he didn't really mind anymore. "Where is it?" Harry was also fighting back laughter. He had a feeling that Malfoy wouldn't let him get away with it like he was letting Elizabeth do.

"It is on the 3rd floor, two corridors to the right of the main staircase. Look for a portrait of a witch in periwinkle blue gown in front of the Lake of Hogwarts. The password is '_Ange Magique_', now I really must be off. Goodnight you three…" and with that he left the three 6th years alone in the deserted hall.

"So…" Harry cleared his throat, "shall we?" Elizabeth nodded and followed Harry towards another set of oak doors. Realizing that Draco wasn't following, she turned and looked at him expectantly. Draco started, realizing that she actually wanted him to come with her; she didn't just want Harry to help her out! With this in mind he moved quickly to her side and the three moved through the oak doors in search of the portrait.

------------------------------

When Dumbledore entered his office, he immediately set to work. First he began to write a letter to Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley requesting their help the next day to help Elizabeth with her shopping. After he had sent them to the Gryffindor tower with two school owls, he began to ponder what he would do in the sense of money for Ms. Moon.

Obviously even if she remembered her parents names, she wouldn't be able to use her muggle money anyways, so what was to be done? He could talk to the Ministry, they might chip something in like they did when people needed a little extra for school supplies, but he really didn't want to let the Ministry know about her, there might be an uproar.

Then suddenly, he remembered the secure vaults he had in the depths of Gringotts for emergencies, there was plenty in one of the many vaults to sustain Elizabeth for one-year minimum. He could also get some of it transferred into muggle money seeing as she would need muggle clothes as well.

Deciding this would be the best option, the Headmaster began writing a letter and signing all documents necessary to hand over one of the vaults to Ms. Moon. It took a while but finally everything was done and legal. He sent out the signed papers and the letter with one of his personal owls and sat at his desk. Now all he had to do was give Elizabeth the key and she would be set…

-------------------------

The summer air was finally loosing the battle as the evening September air took over with the chill of night. Some of the windows that were still open let in the chilly breeze and Elizabeth shivered, moving her hands to wrap her arms around herself, her t-shirt doing nothing to hold in the heat.

Both Draco and Harry noticed at the same moment that the girl was shivering though trying to hide it from the two. Their warm Hogwarts robes easily stopped the wind and they were both happy for the reason to be nice to the girl.

"Here Elizabeth, you can have my cloak, I don't need it," Draco took off his cloak and held it out to her.

"No need Malfoy, she can use mine, I'm quite warm in my robes," Harry also removed his cloak and also held it to her.

"Stop trying to be a gentleman Potter, it won't work," Draco sneered at the Gryffindor who slowly began to blush.

"Sod off Malfoy, clearly the only reason she was trying to hide that she was cold was because you are such a _prat_!"

"_Smooth_ Potter, clearly she was trying to hide that she was cold so you wouldn't make a complete fool out of yourself!"

"Shut up both of you! The only bloody reason I was trying to hide that I was cold was _because_ I knew that _somehow_ you two would find a way to fight over that fact. I don't know _why_ you two fight over everything, but it's very childish, especially because you have no reason to fight. Inner-house feuds indeed! Ange magique!" And with that she disappeared through the now open portrait that they had just walked upon.

The two stared in disbelief as the portrait closed behind her. The lady of what looked like 30 looked down at them with dismay. "That was highly rude of you two, she's new to the school and she has to pretend she's not cold to keep you two from fighting…and what do you do? You fight anyways! I agree with her, inner-house feuds are quite ridiculous. I hope you two are happy!" And with that she marched out of the portrait, holding up the tail of her gown to go check on her new tenant.

"Night Malfoy."

"Night Potter." And with that, the two boys, thoroughly ashamed of themselves made their way to their dormitories, which happened to be of equal distance away seeing as Gryffindor Tower was on 7th floor and the Slytherin Dungeons where…in the dungeons. Elizabeth's room smack dab in the middle.

"Are you alright Ms. Moon?" the portrait moved to the one in the girl's private common room. "I told them off for their horrible behavior and they left looking terribly ashamed.

The scowl on Elizabeth's face quickly evaporated, "yes, I'm fine thank you. I'm glad they're ashamed; it may knock some sense into them. If they come back, they can come in because they will probably have to help me find the Great Hall for breakfast. Professor Dumbledore can come in too, but the rest are left to your judgment, thanks."

"Not at all Ms. Moon," the woman smiled at her, "my name is Eliza if you are somewhere else in the castle and need my assistance."

"Ok, thanks Eliza, you can call me Lizzie…Elizabeth is too long for normal conversations. Well, I think I'll go to bed, good night Eliza," Elizabeth smiled at the portrait, slightly amazed that she was keeping up a proper conversation with a portrait! This place was definitely going to be interesting.

"Good night Lizzie," Eliza disappeared from the portrait she had just been occupying, now revealing the Hogwarts Lake in the complete painting.

Elizabeth ran a hand through her hair, parting red hairs of silk in between her fingers as she sighed, it had been a long day and she still couldn't remember anything. Where were her parents? Where was she from? How had she gotten here? Questions continued to run through her mind. She got up to look at her room to get her mind off the many unanswerable questions.

The room she was in was a small but spacious common room with the colour scheme being sapphire blue and gold trimmings. There was a large mahogany desk in one corner by three large windows, half covered in deep blue drapes with vine-like designs in gold sewn in, which when she looked out was overlooking some sort of sport pitch…she wondered what sport it was. There were a few plushy chairs by the large fireplace, a fire blazing in it merrily. In the center there was a red carpet under the two couches while the rest of the floor was wood. In another corner there were a few bookshelves filled with books on what…she would have to investigate later.

She saw two wooden doors branching off from the Common Room. Taking the one on her left, she stepped into a large and very ornate bathroom. The prominent colours were white tiles with emerald green designs. There was a large shower and toilet (obviously), with a sink made of white marble, which had a beautiful mirror with gold around the edges above it. The bathtub was huge! It was more like a mini-swimming pool with dozens of taps. There were a few small windows looking out over a forest and the moonlight spilled into the room, covering everything in an eerie, magical glow.

She left and moved to the last door. She read a clock on the wall that read 9pm. Even though it was early she was tired and hoped this would be her bedroom. Opening the door, her prayers were answered. Inside was a beautiful four-poster bed with deep-red sheets and a black trim. A large, wooden wardrobe stood tall against one wall and a lamp sat on the beside table next to her bed. There were two huge windows with drapes of the same red with tiny, ornate stitching in the picture of flowers in black thread.

The whole place was amazing! '_I am SO lucky to be here! I get to learn magic! I'm sure I can get those two to get along eventually…but I really wish I could remember Mom and Dad…_' she thought to herself. She knew she should be sad about missing her parents, but because she couldn't actually remember them, she wasn't as affected as she would have been.

Getting under the soft silk covers, she snuggled up to herself and drifted off into a sleep of images fading the moment she tried to understand them, unaware of the affect she had already had on the two rivals…

* * *

**A/N: WOW! That was a lot of description! I didn't even know I had that in me. I tried to make the colours in her room different, a bit of all houses: blue from Ravenclaw, red and gold from Gryffindor, black from Hufflepuff, and green and silver…well…white from Slytherin. Just wanted to point that out. Anyways, the next chapter will be shopping and discussions and all that good stuff. Then we're off to class! Yeah! That will be fun to write. Please review, it won't take long and reading reviews always make me happy. Lol. I can't wait to get the next chapter started but it may take a while seeing as I have to write my other fan fiction (The Price of War) and my original book. The next update will be anywhere from one to two weeks. I will not desert this fic unless I die so if updates are far apart, stay calm because it will be on its way.**


	3. The Dark Mark

**A/N: If I spell any spells wrong, just let me know. I'm a horrid speller but I really do try my best, I promise! School is really hitting it hard with homework now, but I still write a lot on weekends so not to worry. I'm actually not sure whom I'm writing this to because no one reviews my story yet, but I might as well write it anyways. Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Dark Mark:**

****

'_Stupid! Stupid! _**_Stupid_**!' Draco stormed through the Slytherin Common Room ignoring every one of the stares and voices calling out to him. He strode purposefully into the boy's hallway and moved to his private room. Seeing as how he was a Prefect he lucky got his own room. Lucky because he really wanted some…_alone time_ after what he had just done.

He cast some silencing charms around his room, the colour scheme of course being silver and green, from the rug on the floor by the fire, to his bed, to the drapes on his windows. He picked up the first thing he saw, which happened to be an ugly vase his mother had sent him from home with some horribly done dragon design in silver over the green background.

Picking it up ruthlessly, he swung it with all his might at the opposite wall and listened to the satisfying smash as it broke into nearly a million pieces. He cast '_reparo_' on it and moved across the room and picked it up. He made the movement to throw it again but stopped, holding on to the handle and keeping it from smashing again…barely.

'_Elizabeth wouldn't want me destroying things. That's almost as bad as what I did before…why do I care? Who cares if Potter and I fought and it _upset_ her? Its none of her business…so why…do I care_?' he began wondering why this one little insignificant muggle-born could have such an affect on him. He had fought with Potter many times and of course it had upset people… '_Maybe it's because she's new…yeah that has to be it…_' he nodded to himself and set the ugly vase back down on the shelf of books beside him.

He walked into his private bathroom to wash up before bed and then undressed to his boxers, cast a spell to close the drapes and slid under his emerald green covers. He crushed his eyes closed as a bright light stayed over his eyes. He opened one eye carefully and saw that although the drapes were closed, a tiny sliver of moonlight had found a crack to leave a faint line of magical glow over the blonde's head.

'_Stupid moon…Moon…Elizabeth…I guess I should apologize. She'll need help finding the Great Hall for breakfast anyways. I'll make it up to her then…_' and with that he drifted into sleep, almost enjoying the faint glow that lit up his platinum hair…

-------------------------

'_I…am…such…a _**_bloody_**_ idiot!_' Harry mentally screamed at himself as he burst into the Gryffindor Common Room. Quite a few people looked, and continued to look as he walked slowly but without hesitation into the room towards the tower stairs towards the room Ron and himself were sharing this year. Even though they weren't Prefects, as the ages got higher, there were less dorm mates. Harry and Ron had obviously decided to share.

"Hey mate, are you ok?" Ron's voice followed him as he strode past the chairs by the fire holding Hermione and Ron.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione sounded worried as she looked at the boy who didn't even glance their way.

Harry tuned them out; why did everyone stare? '_Elizabeth doesn't stare…and now I screwed that up too! I'm such an idiot! She probably won't even talk to me anymore. I just lost a potential friend who wouldn't look at me as the bloody Boy-Who-Lived, but as a boy, just Harry!_' he continued to rant silently as he stormed up the tower stairs to his room.

Opening the door and slamming it shut behind him, a few trinkets on his desk jingled with the force at which the door closed. Not bothering with silencing charms, he began yelling and kicking his trunk. His toe's collision with the hard wood made his toe throb painfully and he sat down so he wouldn't chuck the trunk out the window.

For a few brief moments he wished he would throw out the wooden box with all his belongings just so he could hear the satisfying 'thunk' of it hitting the ground, but then he lay down, his face placed firmly in his pillow as he thought of something. '_Elizabeth wouldn't want me destroying things and screaming at the top of my lungs…It would just add to my list of "stupid things I did that upset Elizabeth", Malfoy probably doesn't even care…but I need to apologize…tomorrow I'll help her find the Great Hall and I can make it up to her then…_'

Slowly he got up, finally under control and got ready for bed, changing into his boxers and slipping under the covers. He set his glasses on the bedside table next to his wand, deciding he didn't want to block out the beautiful moonlight that enveloped him in his Gryffindor red and gold bed.

'_Beautiful full moon tonight…Moon…Elizabeth…Its funny how I care so much about what she thinks and I don't even really know her yet. I hope she'll forgive me for being so stupid with Malfoy…_' he thought as he drifted to sleep, snuggling up into his sheets further with the feeling of the moon's magical glow on him.

-------------------------

Elizabeth groaned as sunlight filled her eyes… '_Too…bright_,' she turned over and shoved her face in her pillow. She wondered why she was so uncomfortable and then she fell out of bed with the pure shock of remembering that she had slept in her clothes…in a school of magic…that she would be staying at…because she couldn't remember her parents…

For a second she wanted to bounce up and down at the pure joy of getting to learn at a magical school, but then she wanted to sit in a corner and cry because she didn't remember anything…her family…her friends…her _life_… but after a few moments of leaning against the glass window, warmed by the sun's rays, she decided she would put both off at the moment seeing as she was getting quite hungry.

She turned to her wardrobe and remembered that she didn't have any clothes to change into. She also remembered that she didn't have a toothbrush, hairbrush, or anything else a gal would need either. Sighing, she opened the door to her Common Room and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to straighten her bed hair…it didn't work.

When she lifted her eyes to look around the room, she nearly had a heart attack when she saw that not one…but two boys were in her room, watching her every move. Draco was on one couch, his arms folded across his chest as he eyed Harry suspiciously. Harry was on the opposite couch, closer to the fire and was also looking at Draco with dissatisfaction and suspicion.

"What the hell are you two doing in my room?" Elizabeth screeched. She was quite happy that she was still in proper clothes, and was also happy that something from last night must have stuck seeing as they were both here with guilty looks on their faces, but whatever happened to privacy? What if she had just gotten out of the shower or something?

"I…we…came to lead you to the Great Hall for breakfast. And I-" Harry was cut off.

"We…came to apologize for the way we acted last night. It was very rude of us to fight in front of you. We are sorry to have barged in on your rooms like this, but we didn't think us standing outside the portrait would give you much privacy when others found out this was your room…" Draco began to ramble.

"You're forgiven…this time," Elizabeth put extra emphasis on the last two words to get the message drilled into their skulls, "but you two better smarten up. I see no reason for you two to fight over every little thing."

"You're right Elizabeth," they said at the same time and looked at each other in disbelief and slight disgust.

"Call me Lizzie, and if I'm so right, why do you to still look at each other in disgust just because you agree on something?" She turned her back on them and began walking towards her bathroom, muttering just loudly enough for the two rivals to hear, "_boys!_"

-------------------------

Ten minutes later, Elizabeth returned to the Common Room that was occupied by two boys trying their best to ignore each other. The redhead rolled her eyes and ruffled her hair. If she couldn't fix her bed hair…she decided she would make it the way she liked it. She fluffed it around until the ringlets sat the way she liked it around her shoulders, framing her delicate face and unique eyes. She noted with interest that both pairs of eyes were staring at her as she did so… '_Odd_, _it's not like they've never seen a girl before. I'm certainly nothing special…in looks or ability. Boys really are odd_…' she cleared her throat and both boys started.

Harry blushed, and Draco carried the faintest twinge of pink that he could not hold back. "So are we ready?" She asked them as they stood up. They both nodded and Elizabeth slipped out of the portrait, saying a polite goodbye to Eliza as the two boys followed her, one on each side, even with her comfortable walking speed.

"Elizabeth-Lizzie?" Harry quickly fixed his mistake at Elizabeth's glare sent his way. "Where did you get that scar over your eye?" Draco gaped at the boy, '_way to be subtle Potter!_' the thought dryly. But he was happy the Gryffindork had asked, he was also quite curious and he trained his eyes on the girl's face.

Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows, where had she gotten the scar? It was…no, the answer was gone again, leaving her grasp. She _knew_ this, she did! She continued a silent game of tug-of-war with whatever was pulling the ideas out of her mind and the boys were beginning to worry.

"Lizzie?" Draco asked tentatively.

"…Don't remember…" Elizabeth sighed and smiled at the two boys. "This sucks, I can't remember anything! I just wish I could-" she was abruptly cut off when someone pulled her away from the blonde and black-haired boy.

"Oh Elizabeth! I've been looking _everywhere_ for you!" the captor yelled loudly as she pulled the started girl into a tight embrace. Elizabeth simply turned her head to look at the scared looking boys and mouthed, 'who is this lunatic?'

Draco felt his heart drop to his feet and onto the ground, this was a disaster! Why was Pansy all over Lizzie? If this had anything to do with Voldemort, the redhead could be in serious danger…

"Um…hi. Can you…need to breathe…" Elizabeth was trying to force her way out of the girl's death hug while trying to remain polite. This girl was giving her the creeps…and not just because of the tight hold she had on her.

"Oh! I wanted to talk to you since last night!" Pansy Parkinson ignored the girl in her grasp trying to breathe and continued her rant. '_The Dark Lord is intrigued by her, but I want her for myself! Forget the Dark Lord! She's mine! If only I didn't have the mark, then I wouldn't need to worry about serving him and trying to keep her from him!_' Pansy's whole mind was taken over by these thoughts.

Both Harry and Draco's eyes widened, they had been practicing Legilimency and with Pansy's whole mind taken over in the one thought, they picked up on it without even trying. They shared a look, if Voldemort was interested, it wasn't a good thing…at least Pansy was…_distracted_.

Although Elizabeth didn't know Legilimency or any such spell, she suddenly got a distinct feeling in her stomach, maybe from her instinct; maybe from the two boys behind her somehow, she didn't know, but she got the feeling of danger. It was practically radiating off this crazy girl. First she wanted to shove her off and run for her life, but then it may make things worse…better to keep the girl on her side.

"Well, its great to meet you too, but I'm really hungry and…" Pansy finally let go of Elizabeth, but kept her right hand firmly grasped with the redhead's left one.

"Of course! Of course! I'll take you to the Great Hall, come along!" she said joyfully as she pulled along a very reluctant Elizabeth in her wake. Elizabeth was frantic. Her skin felt like it was burning where there was contact between girls. She turned her head to the two boys who had no idea what to do. Seeing their faces looking that scared only heightened her own nerves as she mouthed, 'help me' to the black and blonde haired boys.

Pansy seemed oblivious that the girl in her arm was frantically trying to get away and she didn't really care anyways. "We can be in the same classes, and we can hang out on weekends, and maybe you can come to my family's Christmas party and-OW!" She quickly dropped her grasp from the muggle-girl at the sudden pain in her left arm.

Something was happening to her dark mark but it wasn't the same as when she was being summoned, this was more like a 1000 needles surrounding the mark and _digging_ it out. Forgetting that Elizabeth, Potter, and Draco were watching, she pulled up her sleeve to reveal the glowing mark. As the pain increased, the mark glowed brighter and Pansy could have sworn it was being burnt.

Suddenly the mark began to smoke, letting off heat and an ugly green mist. Dumbledore's voice suddenly filled Elizabeth's mind, 'do not fear to do what your instincts command', she looked at Pansy who was looking at the ugly mark on her arm. Instincts were yelling at her to put her right hand on that ugly mark, so she did.

Elizabeth lunged forward and clamped her right hand over the mark, using her left hand to hold the girl named Pansy from running away as she screamed louder. Elizabeth wanted to scream too as the pain in her palm grew to the extreme but she had to concentrate on keeping her hand on the mark.

Under the cover of the muggle's hand so that no one saw, flesh began to burn away, taking the dark mark with it. It hurt so much, Pansy stopped screaming, and it hurt too much to think about how to scream. She just wished it would stop! And then it did. Suddenly all the pain, the smoky mist, everything was gone; including the support the other girl had given with her hand.

The view the two 6th year boys had was horrible. Elizabeth holding Pansy to her as she held onto Pansy's Dark Mark for all she was worth with her right hand. The Slytherin's screams sent chills through their spines and suddenly it was over. The screams had almost been better than this silence after them. Elizabeth collapsed on the floor, immediately unconscious and Pansy followed suit mere seconds later. The Gryffindor and Slytherin rushed to the two girls as Pansy hit the ground, her left arm lying limply in front of her.

The two that remained conscious in the otherwise deserted hallways gasped as they saw that Pansy Parkinson's arm was a normal arm without any marks at all. Pansy Parkinson's Dark Mark was gone…

* * *

**A/N: WOW! I didn't expect that! I, the author didn't expect that! I just started writing, thinking that we'd do some shopping and then start classes, but apparently my subconscious had other plans. Wow. That is weird. Now I need to figure out all the details. Figures, my mind writes the story and leaves me to the details. Well, I hope you liked it. I'll get out chapter 4 as soon as I figure out some things.**


	4. Taking Charge

**A/N: Not much to say really. I don't like the name of this chapter but I couldn't think of a better one. No reviews to reply to, so on with the story! More at the end.**

* * *

**Taking charge:**

****

"Oh Merlin! What do we do? What's going on?" Harry was all but yelling to no one in particular as he held Elizabeth's hand in his but at the same time staring at where Pansy's Dark Mark had apparently been moments before.

"Calm yourself Potter! We need to get them out of here and _you_ yelling your bloody head off will only make things worse!" Draco was holding Pansy's right hand in his but he was looking at Elizabeth with concern he was trying hard to kill. But she was so _pale_!

"Ok…ok…Madam Pomfrey! We can take them there!" Harry was looking around frantically, making sure no one was in the corridor with them.

"Are you dense Potter? How would we explain that Pansy's Dark Mark just _disappeared_?" Draco rolled his eyes. Stupid bloody Pansy getting him into something like this. The blonde girl was so annoying!

"Ok…Dumbledore! We'll take them to Dumbledore. Maybe he'll know what's going on!" Harry let go of Elizabeth and began rummaging in his bag. After a few moments, he retrieved his wand and a beautiful silvery cloak from his bag.

"Yeah, let's go see the old coot, but what do we do? If students see us together…with Lizzie, we're as good as dead…" Draco couldn't think. Everything he had heard from his father about the horrid Dark Mark was being contradicted. The Dark Mark was made to stay on for life! So where had Pansy's gone?

"Shut up Malfoy. You take Pansy, that won't seem weird to people, and I'll follow with Elizabeth," Harry stuffed his wand in his pants pocket and slid his invisibility cloak over his form, pulling the limp body of Elizabeth into his arms.

"What the bloody hell?" Draco yelled as Elizabeth's body disappeared seconds after Harry's had. He heard a grunt from a few inches away and then the sound of a cloak whisking around someone's ankles as they stood.

"Malfoy, get Pansy and _let's go_," Harry said loudly from about two feet from Draco's right. Still completely in shock, Draco dropped to one knee and picked up Pansy slowly. Looking around the hallway, he realized that he didn't know where the bloody Gryffindor was.

"Potter?" he asked, a tiny hint of pink showing on his face at how he must have looked so stupid talking to thin air.

"Ok, let's go, you know the way right?" Harry voice echoed slightly in the empty hallway.

"Unfortunately, yes I do know the way," Draco began walking, unsure of whether or not Potter was following with Elizabeth. "This is very…awkward…" Draco mumbled to himself as he walked the corridors seemingly alone. When no one answered, he was beginning to wonder if he _was _alone…

"So what do you think happened?" Harry whispered as they turned another corridor, heading upwards to the 7th floor that contained Dumbledore's magical office.

"…I don't know. Everything I ever heard from my father talked about how the Dark Mark was there for life…I don't know what happened or why when Lizzie touched Pansy's…" Draco heard a snort, then silence, then a sigh.

"Learn a lot from old Daddy the Death Eater?" Harry didn't have anything better to say so decided to taunt Draco's words, though the blonde could tell no venom had been put in the words.

"My father is a spy, _Potter_," Draco shifted Pansy in his arms as they came to the gargoyle entrance to the Headmaster' s office. "Potter, your brilliant plan just failed, we can't get in!"

"Maybe we can-no…we could-no…I can go and get Professor McGonagall…" Harry thought aloud.

"Fine, I'll wait here with Pansy and Elizabeth, now get going!" Draco was getting sick of waiting and therefore placed the Slytherin girl not very ceremoniously on the floor. He heard the Gryffindor leaning over and suddenly Elizabeth in all her cursed beauty was laying, still out of consciousness, next the Parkinson.

Suddenly, the unruly black haired boy appeared from nowhere with the invisibility cloak in one hand. He placed it over Elizabeth's limp form and then looked at Draco; concern, fear, and confusion written across his face. "Ok, I'll be back," and with that he was sprinting down the hall towards the Great Hall.

Draco was left with one stupid blonde girl and one beautiful _smart_ girl, unfortunately covered. He had a strong urge just to pull off the cloak to look at her peaceful face but he knew that if anyone entered the hallway, he would have no way of explaining himself. Therefore, he touched the cloak with longing for a second, and then sat down in between the two.

-------------------------

'10 minutes…14 minutes…19 minutes…' Draco out of boredom began staring at his watch and counting the minutes that Harry had been gone. '22 minutes…' Suddenly the sound of quick footsteps met his ears and moments later, the image of a worried Professor McGonagall and an even more worried Harry Potter rushing down the hall towards the gargoyle.

"Peppermint imp," McGonagall said briskly and she took the staircase two at a time, leaving Draco to levitate Pansy up the stairs and Harry to carry Elizabeth, still under the cloak behind them all.

"Enter," Albus's voice sounded cheerful but tired. The five entered and the great mahogany door closed quietly behind them. Draco moved to put Pansy in one chair, while Harry slipped the invisibility cloak off Elizabeth, now that they were away from student eyes, and likewise placed her in a chair, holding her slightly.

"I do not know what has happened; Mr. Potter simply came rushing to me and impressing on me the fact that two students were in grave danger…" the transfiguration teacher had her lips in a tight line as she looked over the two conscious, and then two unconscious students.

"Well…I think it is time to hear the story then…" Dumbledore turned to the two boys and inclined his head slightly so they would start their explanation.

"Well, Malfoy and I went to Elizabeth's room to escort her to the Great Hall for breakfast and we left shortly after arriving," this was a lie, both boys had been in Elizabeth's room, waiting for her to wake for nearly 30 minutes. "I…er…asked her about her scar because I was curious…"

"Quite understandable Harry," Dumbledore's twinkle had miraculously returned as he listened to the story of both boys going to see Ms. Moon and the obvious interest the two had in her…very mysterious scar…

Draco cleared his throat and picked up the story again, trying to get the man's eyes to stop twinkling, "She said she didn't remember how she got it and then started saying how annoying that was when Pansy Parkinson yanked her away and began hugging her in this death grip…"

"She kept talking about how she had wanted to talk to Lizzie," Dumbledore's eyebrows raised at the nickname but let Harry continue, "Since last night and Lizzie was trying to be nice but still trying to shove her off…"

"She wasn't saying it, but she was thinking with…more or less every part of her useless brain about how the Dark Lord was intrigued by Lizzie," Dumbledore's eyebrow rose higher about both boys calling the girl this, "But Pansy wanted her all to herself."

Dumbledore nodded, deciding not to question the affectionate nickname. Harry started up again, "Lizzie started talking about how she was hungry and Pansy started _dragging_ her towards the Great Hall and Lizzie was getting really scared, we could just…tell…"

"And then all of a sudden, Parkinson yelled out and pushed Lizzie away but she suddenly went crazy and lunged at Pansy, I don't know what possessed her to do it," Draco looked at the Headmaster, his eyes slightly distant. "She just _latched_ onto Pansy, forcing her right hand on Pansy's Dark Mark. Pansy started screaming like…_oh gods_," Draco placed his hands over his ears as if the screaming had begun again. He forgot completely about keeping up his Malfoy poise.

Shakily, Harry finished, "she screamed for I don't know…a minute? We couldn't see what was going on but Lizzie just _wouldn't _let go of Pansy's Mark. Suddenly everything went quiet and it was almost worse; Lizzie collapsed and then Pansy after. Now Pansy's Mark is gone…"

There was a sharp intake of breath from the Professor and a scraping of a chair being pushed back as Albus moved to look at Pansy's left forearm. Indeed, it was burnt slightly, but there was no longer any Dark Mark.

"This is…unexpected," Dumbledore slowly let go of Pansy's limp arm and moved to look at the peaceful face of Elizabeth Moon. '_Oh my dear, you've already started much more than could have been expected of you_,' he thought as he shook his head. "Well, Ms. Parkinson should be taken to the hospital wing…Minerva?"

"Yes Albus," and with that, the tense professor levitated the pale Slytherin girl towards the hospital wing, leaving the Headmaster, two rivals, and the new girl alone in the spectacular office. Many new trinkets had been added, quite a few whizzing above their heads in the air between the occupants' heads and the tall ceiling.

Harry conjured a chair identical to the other ones already occupied and sat on one side of Elizabeth, while Draco took the one Pansy had been in and sat on Elizabeth's other side. They both looked at the old man, hoping that he would know what was going on.

"Boys, I am not at all sure what has happened today, actually… I must admit to having no clue on the matter. Ms. Moon is a closed book; this has never happened before and if Ms. Moon does not know what happened, and I doubt she will due to her memory problem…we are at a loss…" Dumbledore was itching to know what had happened…it all seemed an annoying coincidence that Ms. Elizabeth Moon could do such an amazing thing, yet remember nothing.

"You don't…_know_?" Harry's world seemed to crash down around him at the old mentor not knowing something.

"Get a grip, Potter!" Draco huffed as he laid one hand on Elizabeth's arm, making sure she didn't slide off the chair by accident. Harry's rosy lips were still parted slightly in surprise that Dumbledore didn't know something.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly, but he quickly stopped when Elizabeth began shifting in the chair, mumbling to herself. Both Draco and Harry shared a look but neither seemed capable of letting go of her slender hands. Elizabeth moaned and then lifted her head slowly; her eyelids squeezed shut over her eyes.

Not really paying attention, she pulled her hands lightly from the boys' hands and raised them to cover her eyes, "too bright…" was all she could muster. Both boys immediately missed the contact, though Draco set part of his mind to the job of contradicting anything so obviously absurd, but they whispered 'nox' and Dumbledore closed the curtains.

"Ah, Ms. Moon, I am very glad to see you awake," Dumbledore said quietly but loud enough for the three to hear easily. Elizabeth was blinking stupidly, trying her best to clear her head and dismiss the migraine she had woken with. "How are you feeling?"

"My head…_hurts_…" she had placed her hands permanently over her eyes, the heels of her palms digging into the sockets slightly so she didn't see the two boys her age share a concerned look over her slightly lower head.

"No need to worry about that, we will get you a potion to heal that in no time at all. But first, we need to know what happened this morning with Ms. Parkinson," Dumbledore sounded cheerful, his slight grin barely noticeable in the small amount of light in the office.

"Ms…who?" The Slytherin and Gryffindor couldn't contain themselves; they began to snicker uncontrollably on either side of the confused girl. "Don't laugh at me! Oh! Draco! Harry! I didn't know you were here!" Elizabeth's eyebrows knitted together in extreme confusion. They lost it; both boys began laughing their arses off.

"Ms. Parkinson, the girl you met in the hallway this morning?" Albus prodded, the two boys grew quiet.

"…Oh…yeah, she's crazy sir. She practically jumped me! Then she pulled away with some pain on her arm, it was some sort of…mark…I dunno…and I just got the instinct to grab onto the ugly thing. Crazy girl started trying to get away but I held on even though my hand _really _started to hurt. That's all I remember…" Elizabeth drew quiet, her headache returning now that the question was answered.

"Very well Elizabeth, thank you. Now I think it is time to get you a headache potion, yes?" Elizabeth nodded and began to get up slowly, supported by Harry. Draco forced himself to hold back from the girl, she could rot for all he cared… '_But you DO care_!' a small piece of his mind was rebelling against the part insisting he didn't care about the muggle.

Harry began leading her slowly to the door but as the wooden door opened for them, she looked back, her eyes almost asking if the blonde was coming. Draco sneered, trying to get rid of her so he wouldn't be distracted from his inner battle. Elizabeth visibly stiffened and she gave the boy a disappointed look. "Fine," she muttered just loud enough for the Slytherin to hear before she let the jet-black haired boy lead her to wherever he was leading her to.

-------------------------

Madame Pomfrey had handed Elizabeth a headache potion once Elizabeth had sat down on the bed and after sniffing it apprehensively, the girl downed it in one gulp, making a face at the horrid aftertaste. Now the Head Nurse was bustling around the redhead to give an once-over her body. When the old woman looked at Elizabeth's right palm, she 'tsk'ed and cast a blue light over the burns. All pain immediately dispersed but a faint pink outline of the Dark Mark remained.

"That's all I can do I'm afraid, you should be fine but if you get any pain or headaches, come to me right away," the Head Nurse waited for a nod from the two and then bustled away.

"Do you want to get some lunch?" Harry helped Elizabeth to her feet but she was now capable of supporting her own weight.

"…Sure…what's up with Draco, Harry?" Elizabeth looked at the Gryffindor beside her as they left the Hospital Wing side-by-side.

"He's a prat-I mean…he's just…misunderstood? Hard on himself? I honestly have no idea Lizzie," Harry smiled lightly as she giggled. "So you are feeling all right?" he made a double-check.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you…I have a question…where do I sit for food? If I sit with you, Slytherin will get mad, if I sit with Slytherin, Gryffindor will get mad," she lifted her palms to the ceiling, completely ignoring the faint outline that was still etched there and began pretending to weigh weights in her hand.

"…You ask hard questions, you know that right?" the both laughed as they turned a corner, the sounds from the Great Hall slowly growing as they drew closer. "You could just sit in an empty spot, if both Malfoy and I sit with you…maybe it won't cause as much problem…but then…Malfoy and I sitting together would be a bad idea too…"

"Who cares? If others want to sit with us also…then they're welcome to. That will make sure no one can argue really…" she stopped talking as they came upon a door leading into the packed hall.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked nervously. Elizabeth nodded, slightly jerky and moved to open the door but Harry held her arm for a second, "would you like me to fix up your appearance a bit? After this morning, everything got a bit…mussed…"

"Oh that'd be great, thanks," she stood back in front of him and he drew his wand. Her eyes grew slightly bigger but she stayed perfectly still as he cast a few spells over her and then turned up her palm and cast a concealing charm over the fading mark. "Good?"

"Beautiful," Harry smiled and Elizabeth blushed as she pushed open the doors, emitting loud sounds of chatting and eating from the student body inside. There was a large empty space in the Hufflepuff table between the teacher's table and the beginning of the students sitting there. Because of the fewer people sorted into Hufflepuff and the fact that they all seemed to want to sit as far from the teacher's table as possible, there was a space for at least 15 people at the table.

Harry pointed it out and they moved purposefully towards the unoccupied space, Elizabeth strutting slightly in front, letting any and all eyes that wanted to follow her do just that as she sat down; Harry sitting next to her. Much of the chatter stopped as they looked at the pair. Harry was slightly fidgety with all the eyes on him as always, but Elizabeth seemed cool and refined, looking over the heads she could for a certain blonde.

Finally, she caught the beautiful platinum two tables over but she saw that he was trying his best to avert his eyes from the two lonely spectacles. Many of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs returned to their previous activities, the Gryffindor and Slytherin Houses were practically emitting hate across the hall, Harry and Elizabeth in the middle. She continued to stare, hoping to catch the blonde's attention but to no avail.

She sighed and Harry looked at her, "I'm going to go get Draco ok? Just stay here, I'll be right back," Elizabeth moved to sit up but Harry pulled her back down.

"Are you _crazy_? Those Junior Death Eaters will kill you if you go over there!" Harry hissed in her ear.

"Its ok…I'll be fine," Elizabeth gave the raven-haired boy an encouraging smile before gently pulling her arm from his grasp and standing up slowly. Figures the Slytherin boy would still keep his eyes averted, making this harder than it should have been.

The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, if noticing at all, completely ignored her but she could feel all but two pairs of eyes from Gryffindor and Slytherin on her as she slowly made her way across the hall. Finally she was behind the blonde and had a strong urge to kick him, just to make him look at her.

"Hello, I'm Elizabeth," she said as kindly as she could, all the eyes finally making her want to choke. "I was wondering if I could…" she suddenly realized that asking for Draco directly would put him in danger of all the potentially dangerous jealous people, but she couldn't think of what else to do, "speak to Malfoy alone for a moment?"

All eyes turned to him and Elizabeth immediately regretted it. The blonde stiffened slightly but continued to ignore the muggle and the many drooling Slytherins who had momentarily changed topics to stare at. She sighed, time for just-invented-plan-B, she changed tactics and began whispering fiercely, so that only the closest to the target boy could hear, "fine Malfoy, I was going to ask you more about what could be offered with-well…never mind. Don't bother offering if you don't stay consistent!" she hissed and then straightened again. "I'll see you all another time," and with that she was walking slowly but confidently back to the lonely table with Harry, hiding well her fast-beating heart.

"What was _that_ about?" one of the many Slytherins asked across the table, "were you trying to recruit her?"

Draco looked up, surprised, but before he could answer, someone else cut in, "I don't think it would be smart to tell her about it yet…after all, she's a mudblood…we should see if she's got potential first…"

"Yeah, I agree, but Draco, you should keep close…she already seems interested in talking to you. If you keep her close, then she'll be easier to convert!" a third Slytherin added excitedly.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" they shoved him to his feet and closed the gap where he had been sitting so he was forced to walk over to sit across the table from Elizabeth, facing his House table.

The moment he sat down, Elizabeth leant forward, "did it work? Did I keep you out of trouble? Why were you ignoring me?" she began drilling him for answers.

"No I'm not in trouble, but they think I'm faking getting close to you to recruit you to the Dark Lord!" he whispered as loudly as he dared.

"But you're not…" Harry growled.

"Faked?" Elizabeth asked at the same time, the tiniest of a catch in her voice.

"No Potter, I have no interest in giving Lizzie to Voldemort, my father's a…_spy_, remember?" his voice was very low, even though he had cast a subtle silencing charm and a non-eavesdropping spell over their part of the table.

"Whose…Vol-Volde-Voldemort?" she tried to say the name as best she could.

"I'll explain later, it will take a while," Harry grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Okay, so Draco," she rounded on him in the blink of an eye, "why are you ignoring me? And what _exactly_ did you mean by 'faking getting close'?" her glare was enough to peel paint.

"I didn't-"

"Answer," she said in a deathly voice, making Harry choke on his drink and Draco to gape at her. "I will not be a _puppet_, I want to know the truth!"

"I-um…I…" Draco stuttered, completely in shock by the venom in the girl's voice and then his breath caught in his throat at the pain and hurt in the redhead's blue/gray eyes.

"Hi Harry!" Ron, Hermione and Ginny chose that moment to join the others at the empty table. "Hi Elizabeth, I'm Hermione, and this is Ginny, and Ron. Ginny and Ron are family and I'm Ron's girlfriend," the bushy-haired girl smiled and sat down, completely ignoring Draco.

Elizabeth held her painful glare with Draco for a moment longer before turning to greet the newcomers. "Guess what?" the girl named Ginny practically bounced in her seat with excitement, "Hermione and I get to help you shop this afternoon!"

"That's great," Elizabeth would rather stay in the school and get an answer from Draco, but she knew she had no choice in the matter. Whatever had made Draco suddenly ignore her…she hated it. He had been so…interested earlier and then it just…died.

The Gryffindors began chatting about what Elizabeth would need to buy, Ron fought desperately not to drool at Elizabeth, and Harry poked at his food, knowing he wouldn't get to talk to the curious girl for the whole afternoon at least. He had so many questions, he had so much to tell, and he just wanted to get her as a friend as soon as possible.

Draco sat sullenly across from Elizabeth, keeping his head down from her eyes whenever they scraped over his form. He hated that look of hurt, betrayal and confusion in her eyes, especially because he was the reason it was there, but he didn't care, at least…that was what the majority of his mind kept screaming. But every time his mind screamed that he was either happy she was hurt, or that he didn't care, another smaller but every growing part of his mind whispered to him, '_you do care…you care A LOT…_'

* * *

**A/N: Well, I liked that chapter. Shopping next chapter! That will be interesting. It took a while to figure out about the Dark Mark and what Elizabeth was going to say to the Slytherins so Draco didn't get in trouble but I got it more or less sorted. Sorry it took a while to get an update, I've had a lot of homework. I'll try to get the next chapter out next weekend or sooner if time permits. Please review, its that little button on the bottom left…you see it? Please, all I need is 'I liked it' or 'update soon' or anything. One word will do! I just love reviews so make my dreams come true!**


	5. Which Witch 4 Which Wand?

**A/N: For pixiestars162, you are my first reviewer! I love you! Lol. With the POV, I know its kind of hard to follow, but all three (Harry, Draco, Elizabeth) all have to have their thoughts 'read' for the story to make sense but I'll try to make it more straightforward. I was thinking of making it just Elizabeth's POV, but its almost more fun writing it like you're watching everything. I think I'll keep it like this for now (but make it more easy to figure out the POV) but if it gets too confusing or anything, let me know and thanks for making the suggestion! It always helps to have other's perspective:-)**

* * *

**Which Witch for Which Wand?**

****

After everyone had had their fair share of food and the Great Hall was beginning to thin as students went about their private business, Hermione cleared her throat and the small group, very out of place at the Hufflepuff table grew silent. Lunch had been quite an ordeal for some of the members; namely: Elizabeth, Harry, and Draco.

Harry had been uninterested in talking to anyone, just wanting some private time with Elizabeth. Unfortunately, Hermione was being her nosy self and refused to leave the table until it was time to go shopping, and she'd be taking Elizabeth with her! So unfair! With these thoughts in mind, he picked at his food with little interest, ignoring the conversations around the table.

Draco was staring at his plate for the full time, avoiding Elizabeth's eyes. Everyone else was ignoring him, which was great, even if it did make him feel slightly awkward. He noticed Potter sitting beside Elizabeth, also ignoring the conversation and poking at his food. Draco wanted to apologize to Elizabeth, but he refused to let that thought stay in his head for very long. She was a muggle! Even if she was good looking, he didn't care about her! He…didn't…care…about…_her_! He almost had to force himself to think that.

Elizabeth was trying her best to be polite but all she wanted to do was talk to Draco and figure out what she had done, or why he had suddenly stopped talking to her altogether. She also wanted to talk to Harry about why everyone stared at him all the time, and also about Volde-Voldemort. Whoever that was and why Draco got so worked up about him.

"I think it's time to go shopping!" the girl called Ginny jumped out of her seat bouncing around in a circle.

"Yes indeed! We have to stop by Dumbledore's office first, but then we can go!" Hermione also jumped out of her seat but with a bit more self-control. "We'll see you all later ok?" and with that she pulled Elizabeth to her feet and lead her to the Headmaster's office.

-------------------------

"Ah, Ms. Moon, Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley. I'm glad you made it," Dumbledore stood from his comfortable seat behind his cluttered desk as the three entered. "Now, I will be joining you to get Ms. Moon's money out of Gringotts, but then I shall be leaving you to your own business until Elizabeth goes to get her wand. Are we ready?"

Hermione and Ginny nodded in excitement and pulled Elizabeth back down the stairs to the Entrance Hall, Dumbledore following with a smile on his face. They walked into the chilly September air and began their short walk to a port-key hub where they got whisked off to Diagon Alley.

Because there were no students buying their stuff, the whole street was rather deserted, minus a few older witches and wizards going about their daily routine. Elizabeth stumbled as they appeared in the Leaky Cauldron, "what the heck was that?"

"That was a port-key, you'll learn ALL about that later, don't worry!" Ginny didn't seem interested in explaining anything of use so Elizabeth let the fellow redhead lead her to whatever Gringotts was.

"So…what classes will I be taking?" Elizabeth looked at Albus as they passed shop after shop.

"Well, we'll have to see, but the required for year 6 is: Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and then a choice or if you would prefer, a spare," Dumbledore held up one long finger for each course.

"Choice?"

"Or spare."

"What are the choices?" Elizabeth chose to ignore the second choice.

"You could take Muggle Studies and Arithmancy with me!" Hermione suggested gleefully.

"No offence, but what would I need those for? I think I took those at school, or something along those lines anyways…" she again tried to remember something about her life.

"Exactly, you could take Divination with me!" Ginny squealed as they entered the wizard bank.

"Yes, those are the only real courses you would be able to handle at the moment, you wouldn't want to take on too much too soon," Dumbledore didn't bother to add that Elizabeth already had. "We could get you into a class with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, they are in your year and you would need someone to help you get into…the swing of things…"

They moved along the rows of desks until they came upon a desk with a free occupant. Dumbledore stepped slightly in front of the three girls and cleared his throat. The goblin assigned to the desk looked up slowly from a form he had been reading. "Ms. Elizabeth Moon would like to make a withdrawal from her account."

"Does Ms. Moon have a key?" The goblin scraped his eyes over the three girls.

"Yes she does, I sent in the forms yesterday? My name is Mr. Albus Dumbledore?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow slightly until the goblin nodded.

"Yes we got your forms, right this way," he left the desk and began walking towards one of the many doors leading from the main hall.

"You two stay in the waiting room while we get Ms. Moon some money, we will be back in what seems like no time at all," Dumbledore smiled and led Elizabeth after the very short and grumpy goblin. The two Gryffindor girls moved to the waiting room until they came back.

Elizabeth sat in the cart a little wary, but when Dumbledore joined her she relaxed, knowing he would keep her safe. The goblin jumped into the back and they were off, following the trail farther underground than the muggle thought possible. After what seemed like ages, they slowed and came to a jerky stop outside of one of the millions of vaults.

"Vault 737," the goblin said as he got out and moved to open the vault door. Elizabeth followed shakily and the Headmaster followed after that, the smile and twinkle gone after the bumpy ride.

As the vault door was opened, Elizabeth's mouth dropped open at the mountains of bronze, heaps of silver, and piles of gold. "Professor…you didn't…_thank you_," was all she could manage, causing the twinkle to return slightly to the blue eyes.

"It was no trouble, I have a few of these vaults set up for when there are emergencies and so on, no need to thank me. Now, these," he picked up a bronze coin, "is a Knut and 29 of these are equal to one of, these," he then picked up a silver coin. "This is a Sickle. 17 Sickles are equal to one Galleon," he finally picked up a gold coin.

"O…k," Elizabeth looked at the huge quantity of coins in _her_ vault. "How much should I take?"

"Well…I think this should be enough…" he handed her quite a few of each and smiled at her, "that will be more than enough, but that way you won't need to come down to get more for every little thing. Also, you can decide how much muggle money you'll need, they have a little compartment…here."

He opened a small door in one of the walls and Elizabeth choked; she had never seen so much money in her life. There were so many 50s and 20s she thought she could spend the rest of her life on this one small vault. She grabbed about 250$ to be safe and they returned to the car, dreading the return ride.

-------------------------

"I think you should get muggle clothes first so you don't have to hide all your wizarding items," Hermione spoke in her know-it-all-so-listen-up voice and the other two nodded their agreement. Now that Elizabeth was actually _out_ shopping, she was looking forward to seeing what the magical world had to offer.

The Headmaster had left the three after they had met in the waiting room, saying he had business to take care of but he would meet Elizabeth in Mr. Ollivander's wand shop at 3pm sharp.

The three girls traveled to the Leaky Cauldron and out into muggle London. "I think there's a shopping mall just down the street from here," Hermione stood on her tippy-toes to see if she could see any large buildings. "Let's go!" She and the two redheads began walking down the busy street to a large building with clothing, jewelry, make-up, and many more shops.

They spent one hour rushing from one clothing store to another, always getting at least one shirt, pair of pants, shoes, or something. Finally, after one hour and 20 minutes, Elizabeth had everything she needed. She had gotten a few necklaces and earrings, some running shoes, and four different outfits.

She had gotten a large bulky pullover with a hood in a deep royal blue, one long-sleeved shirt in a lime green, and three t-shirts with various sayings on them. She had also gotten one pair of jeans, two pairs of sweat pants, one very loose for comfort and the other being more tight and flattering, and finally a pair of capris (A/N: ¾ length pants).

Now they were back on their way to the Leaky Cauldron and back down Diagon Alley to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. There they spent another 45 minutes getting Elizabeth fitted for her school uniform; everything from robes to a dress for formal occasions. Finally Ginny and Hermione deemed Elizabeth suitably clothed.

They still had a lot of stops before 3pm that was only 50 minutes away so they began rushing around so they got everything they needed. They got ink in a few specific colours, quills of different quality, parchment, a cauldron for potions, and the main textbooks Elizabeth would need for year 6.

They were on their way up the street to drop Elizabeth at the wand shop seeing as it was 2:47pm, but as Elizabeth passed one shop, she stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes growing wide. "You…have brooms? Flying?" She practically squeaked and the other two laughed and returned to her side.

"The main wizard sport is Quidditch, its played on broomstick," Hermione smiled and turned to leave along with Ginny but the muggle girl wasn't paying attention. She had her nose pushed up against the windowpane, staring at the broom with 'Firebolt' written in gold on the handle.

"How much are they?" she whispered.

"A lot, I'm not sure exactly what though, but I don't think you should spend all your money on a broom when you don't even know how to fly," Ginny said sympathetically as she gently nudged Elizabeth.

"Hm? Oh, right," the redhead turned reluctantly from the shop window and followed the two Gryffindors half-heartedly. The new redhead followed slightly behind the other two as they began chatting about all their choices but as blue/gray eyes swept over the stores around her, she stooped again. "Why do they sell owls?" Elizabeth was waiting for a good reason so she would have an excuse to buy one. She had always wanted an owl.

"They're used for post, but the school has ones you can use…" Hermione looked at the girl in a slightly disapproving look.

"I'm going to get one ok?" she said and ran into the store before she got an answer. They other two sighed and followed. Elizabeth looked around and a medium sized Snowy owl caught her eye. The owl turned its head one quarter and its yellow eyes met blue/gray.

"Can I help you, Miss?" the shopkeeper came from the counter to stand by Elizabeth.

"How much is that Snowy owl?" she pointed to the one by the window that still held her gaze.

"You have a fine eye for birds Miss. He has been bred well; he is very fast and reliable, but he is also trained to fight off possible threats trying to steal the letter being carried. He is 30 Galleons…but for you… I'll drop it to 25 Galleons," the shopkeeper looked around the store. "I will include the essentials: cage, food, etc, for an extra Galleon and 2 Sickles."

Elizabeth looked at Hermione to see if this was a good price and as the bushy-haired girl nodded, Elizabeth began digging in her purse for the money, "I'll take him."

-------------------------

"My my, you three have been busy," Dumbledore smiled as the three entered the cluttered wand shop. All three smiled and Hermione and Ginny bade the two farewell, carrying most of Elizabeth's purchases to the Leaky Cauldron until the two were done. Elizabeth dumped what she was carrying next to a chair Dumbledore was occupying just as Mr. Ollivander entered.

"Ah, someone else in need of a wand?" he smiled kindly at Elizabeth and then at Dumbledore.

"Yes, we need one for Ms. Moon here," Dumbledore smiled back but Elizabeth stayed where she was, slightly apprehensive about trying _wands_. '_What if none work? What if I really don't have any magic and I have to go to an orphanage until I remember my life_?'

"Yes yes, now let's see," he disappeared behind a stack of long narrow boxes and came back a moment later holding one. "Here we are," he slipped a dark wand out of the box and handed it to her. "Yew, 12 inches, quite bendy, unicorn hair…"

Elizabeth took it and stared at the old man. "Give it a wave!" He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She did and they heard a subtle but distinct crack. Looking around wildly, they couldn't find anything wrong. "No, maybe not…" he took it from her and went to grab another.

Time passed, wands passed, but as Elizabeth tried more and more, the effects were less and less. The 'crack' sound was the most interesting thing that had happened. After that, there might have been the slightest of a breeze, or Elizabeth's finger getting itchy, but that was about it. After 20 wands had been tried, Elizabeth was getting more and more upset.

"This is very interesting," Dumbledore said from his chair, ignoring (or pretending to) Elizabeth as she began to visibly shake.

"I shall go in back and see if there are any that catch my eye…" the wand maker moved to the back of the store, leaving the two to their thoughts.

"This was such as waste of time, I'm sorry," Elizabeth whispered as one tear escaped her eyes. She began blinking furiously, but she couldn't stop the flow of thoughts that had been released with it. '_I'll have to go to an orphanage, I won't get to learn magic…I'm not magic! I won't get to be friends with Harry…or Draco…or Hermione or Ginny…_' All of a sudden there was a loud 'crack' and the vase on the counter exploded into what looked like a million pieces.

Mr. Ollivander came running back into the main room, looking at Elizabeth with wide eyes. Dumbledore was sitting in the chair, completely unfazed by the sudden explosion, minus a calculating look growing in his eyes. "Mr. Ollivander! I'm sorry! I didn't… I mean…I didn't hit your vase or-"

"I think we just found the problem. Very curious, very unique…" the old man was talking to himself more than anyone else.

"Pardon?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, wondering what the bloody hell this guy was talking about. Maybe making wands did something to your head…

"I haven't met someone who didn't need a wand for magic in many a year…I'd say 60 at least. Hogwarts is lucky to have a student so unique…you could go very far. A wand may help channel the magic ability, but if the mind can be disciplined to control the magic on its own…the witch or wizard in question can spread their wings so to speak and go much farther with less boundaries," Mr. Ollivander began to explain to the supposed muggle.

"So…I _do_ have magic?" she couldn't contain her excitement and a slight breeze began to whisk around the store, a slight humming sound following it.

Mr. Ollivander smiled, "I think you just answered that one for yourself."

"What boundaries were you speaking of?" Elizabeth was more or less surrounded by the breeze and continuous hum.

"Well, if dueling and you loose your wand for some reason, you would more or less be a goner, but people like you…don't have to worry about that. But you also have a bigger obstacle at the beginning of your training to get complete control over your magic. You are quite lucky you are going to Hogwarts; it is the very best. Now, I must be getting back to work, good day."

"Yes, we shall be off also," Dumbledore nodded to the other man and then lead Elizabeth out into the chilly breeze, carrying the still un-named snowy owl while the redhead carried the parcels that were left from the huge amount Hermione and Ginny had graciously offered to carry.

"I think we should get you a few more textbooks," Dumbledore said as he led Elizabeth back down the street to 'Flourish and Blotts'. He bought a few books on Non-Wand Magic, theory and practical and then they headed to the Leaky Cauldron. This school year was definitely going to be interesting with Elizabeth learning at Hogwarts…

It was nearly 6pm when the four reached the magical castle of learning. Hermione and Ginny kept asking to see her wand, but Elizabeth didn't know what she should tell them so she simply distracted them off the topic with ideas about their purchases that day. Something told her that she wouldn't get off so easy later on.

They had gone to dinner when they arrived while house elves had taken all the items including the still un-named snowy owl up to Elizabeth's room. The girl was so excited to see Harry and Draco so she was highly disappointed when she saw they were not in the Great Hall with the rest of the students.

Hermione, Ginny and herself sat at their little section alone. Elizabeth wanted to see the boys so badly but she didn't know where their Houses were, or how to get there, or if she was even allowed going into other Houses…which she doubted she was. She decided she would wait until the next day; surely they would still help her find the Great Hall for breakfast?

She excused herself after a pathetic dinner and began wandering, hoping she would stumble across the portrait sometime before midnight. '_What did Dumbledore say? 2nd floor…two corridors to the left? No it was right! Was it? No…it was 3rd floor!_' she traveled up the stairs another flight and began searching high and low.

Half an hour passed and she was completely lost; she couldn't even find the main staircase anymore! She sighed in frustration and sat on the floor, her back resting against the wall as she glared at the thin air in front of her. This was just _perfect_. Where were those two boys when you needed them? (A/N: At the authoress's fingertips!)

"What the…Lizzie?" Elizabeth's head spun around to catch sight of platinum hair and the owner staring at her in shock, his face turning a cute shade of pink.

"Draco! Man, am I glad to see you! I'm so lost I can't even find the main staircase!" she walked over to the boy's side, standing only one inch below Draco himself.

"Oh, well it's that way…" he pointed down the hall and gave her the basic directions and turns she should take, then began on his way down the hallway in the opposite direction.

"Wait! Aren't you going to come with me? What if I get lost again?" Elizabeth's heart was beating as Draco stopped his brisk walk and turned slowly to look at her.

"You'll be fine, I'll see you around," he didn't bother to smile and turned to leave again but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Are you alright? Why were you up here anyway?" Draco looked down into the girl's eyes and saw genuine concern. He sighed and looked away, his face once again taken over by a slight flush.

"I'm fine, I was just…thinking."

"I could help you think…" Elizabeth wanted any excuse to stay by the Slytherin boy's side but it looked like that wasn't a good enough excuse for Draco.

"I'll see you around Elizabeth," he pulled his arm lightly from her grasp and began back down the hallway, as far from Elizabeth's portrait (which had been his initial destination) as he could possibly go.

"Oh, so now we're back to Elizabeth?" the redhead yelled, trying to control the tears that were threatening to break free. '_If he wants to call me Elizabeth, that's fine. It's not like I'm in love with him or anything…_' she sighed as his form turned a corner and slowly made her way to the portrait without getting lost.

* * *

**A/N: I know that was a little boring, but the shopping had to be done. School is going to be so much fun to write! Ok, just so you know, its now Monday evening…7pm-ish.! Classes start next chapter because I want to get into it. Any questions? Ask away. I can't wait to start typing the next chapter. :-)**


	6. The First Day of School

**A/N: Ok sorry for not updating in a while. I've been busy and I had to create timetables for Harry, Draco, and Elizabeth. Believe me, it's HARD! Anyways, if you want to actually see the timetables,just ask and I'll email it to you because it won't let me post it. Sorry!You better thank me because it took me all of English class to actually get the schedules to work. Lol. Also, because its been so long between updates (for me anyways) I'll give you two chapters ok?**

Warning: Yelling and swearing.

**The First Day of School:**

Elizabeth woke up early, unable to sleep with her excitement. She quickly dressed into some Hogwarts robes to stay warm. The temperature had dropped slightly but the wind had picked up, dropping the temperature to a very uncomfortable –6. She rushed to the washroom and got ready and when she returned to her Common Room, she was surprised to see both boys there.

Harry looked excited, either for being there or because school was starting but Draco looked like he had spent the whole night deciding whether or not to come to Elizabeth's room. His blonde hair was combed but not to perfection like normal. Harry's black hair stood up slightly at the back and Elizabeth had to hold back a giggle.

"So what happens now?" she asked as they left through the portrait, Harry and Elizabeth in front with Draco lagging slightly behind, his hands stuffed deep in his robe pockets.

"We have breakfast and then get timetables, then it's off to first period. I hope we have a class together!" Harry was holding himself back from bouncing but he couldn't get rid of his goofy grin.

Draco rolled his eyes but didn't comment. He was trying to stay as far from Elizabeth in every sense possible. It had taken him 45 minutes to get to Elizabeth's portrait because he had continuously kept turning back but stopping and continuing back again. If he didn't talk to her, maybe he would get over…whatever what going on but he just couldn't bare staying away. So he followed behind the two chatty 6th years.

Breakfast was a noisy affair, most first years yelling about not knowing what was going on, other years yelling at them to shut up and prefects and Head Boy and Girl yelling and _them_ to stop yelling at the 1st years. Dumbledore left early, leaving the other teachers to control the lot.

Finally Professor McGonagall got up and made the announcement that she was coming around with the schedules. Many went quiet and waited while others continued their conversations. Hermione, Ron and Ginny had eaten at Gryffindor table this morning, leaving the 3 alone.

The crowd thinned and the transfiguration teacher finally reached the three-odd group. She handed Draco his schedule and then Harry and then turned to Elizabeth. "Now Ms. Moon, Dumbledore has suggested that you take lessons with him to catch up on what you have missed in your spare. Is that alright with you?"

Elizabeth looked at the two boys for advice. Draco was trying hard not to look at her and Harry was shaking his head vigorously. "Yeah Lizzie go for it! Lessons with Dumbledore! That's awesome!" Harry said excitedly and Elizabeth nodded.

Professor McGonagall pointed her wand at the schedule and then handed it to her and headed to the next group of students. Elizabeth looked down at the page.

DADA – Defense Against the Dark Arts

Spare – free period

Spare(special)- Class with Dumbledore

Potions – Dungeons, room 3

Transfiguration – 3rd floor, room 63

DADA – 4th floor, room 32

Herbology – Greenhouse 6

Charms – 5th floor, room 57

"You guys are going to have to help me find all these places," she said as she snatched Harry's timetable from his hands.

DADA – Defense Against the Dark Arts

Spare – free period

Potions – Dungeons, room 3

Transfiguration – 3rd floor, room 63

DADA – 4th floor, room 32

Herbology – Greenhouse 6

Charms – 5th floor, 47

Divination – Astronomy Tower

"Oh so we have all classes together except…Charms and whatever Divination is…" she smiled at Harry and handed him back his timetable. She turned to Draco and tried to get a hold of the blonde's schedule but Draco wouldn't let go. "Come on Draco! I want to know if I have classes with you!"

Draco put on his well-practiced I-don't-care-so-go-away look of no emotion and held fast to his schedule. Elizabeth pondered how best to get the schedule. Pleading wouldn't work, maybe a distraction? She leant over and kissed Draco on the cheek. The blonde started and Elizabeth snatched the paper from his limp hands.

Harry began to laugh loudly and when Draco turned a cute shade of pink Harry laughed even louder but both were busy with their own thoughts. Elizabeth was looked at the paper but not really paying attention. Her entire mind was on how perfect that kiss had just felt…Draco was fighting again with himself, trying his best not to think about firstly how much he had liked the kiss and secondly how he would have liked it on the lips instead.

Finally Elizabeth shook her head and looked down at the schedule.

DADA – Defense Against the Dark Arts

Spare – free period

Potions – Dungeons, room 3

Transfiguration – 3rd floor, room 63

DADA – 4th floor, room 32

Herbology – Greenhouse 5

Charms – 5th floor, 57

Arithmancy – 6th floor, room 77

"So…um. We have everything together except Herbology and Arithmancy," Elizabeth cleared her throat and looked at Harry for support.

"Looks like we all have a spare right now too, what shall we do? We have another hour until Transfiguration…" Harry looked at Draco who was shifting in his seat, the pink tinge still slightly noticeable.

"I don't really care…have any suggestions Draco?" Elizabeth tried desperately to get the Slytherin past what she had done a few minutes ago. She wasn't sure why he was acting so funny; it wasn't as if he liked her or anything. It was only a slight kiss on the cheek... He couldn't like her if he kept ignoring her all the time.

He cleared his throat and pocketed his schedule; "I left something in my room which I have to get. I'll see you two in Transfiguration…" and with that he was out of the Great Hall faster than anyone could blink. It was a good thing it was more or less deserted.

Elizabeth whimpered and dropped her head on the wood table with a loud 'thump'. "Its ok Elizabeth, he's weird like that…" Harry smiled kindly to her. As the girl lifted her head to look at Harry, he was shocked to see confusion, hurt, determination…and _desire_ in her eyes…

-------------------------

"Good morning class and welcome to 6th year Transfiguration. We have a new student with us this year and it would be best if you all made her welcome here at Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall stood in front of her new class and began to address the topics and spells they would be learning that year.

Many students lay their heads on their desks, knowing from experience that this would be a long lecture but Elizabeth's head stayed straight as she listened to the transfiguration teacher's every word. She was sitting in the desk near the front next to Harry on her right, and Draco was in the desk on her left in the same aisle.

"This year we will be picking the most promising students to learn Animagus Transfiguration later on in the year…yes Ms. Moon?" She pointed to Elizabeth when the girl's hand shot into the air (Hermione would be proud), her red hair bouncing with the sudden movement.

"What's Animagus?" her gray/blue eyes took on the slightest tinge of green when Professor McGonagall turned into her tabby-cat form.

"I'm glad you asked," she began as she turned back, "Animagus transfiguration is very complex and takes much concentration and determination, but when done right it allowed the witch or wizard in consideration to transform into an animal form. Now this year we will decide" she continued to address the class but Elizabeth stopped listening for a minute to share a look with Harry

"This is _so cool_!" she whispered to Harry with obvious enthusiasm. Draco was the only other one who heard and though he was disgusted with himself for doing so, he smiled at her comment.

-------------------------

When Transfiguration ended, Draco rushed off to Arithmancy before Elizabeth could get to him to talk more about…whatever. That kiss had screwed up the barriers he had placed around his heart, not letting anyone in and now she just _kisses_ him and screws it all up! He hated to admit it, even just in his mind to himself, but he had not only liked that tiny kiss…he wanted _more_! He shook his head and continued on to his last class of the day.

-------------------------

Elizabeth was sad to see Draco leaving at such a fast pace but she couldn't worry about it now, she had Herbology in greenhouse 6 with Harry, the Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs and she was dying to find out what Herbology was. (A/N: Lol)

She was thankful that Professor McGonagall had simply gone over what they had done before and given chapters to flip through to refresh their memories. Elizabeth wasn't sure what she was going to do when she had to use a 'wand' but she wasn't looking forward to the inevitable staring that would follow when she didn't pull out a wand.

Harry and Elizabeth pushed open the heavy oak doors leading onto the ground and Elizabeth breathed in deeply, she would worry about what was to come as it came. The air kissed her face with its refreshing coolness. They entered the cramped greenhouse and moved to an empty place at the table between Ron and Hermione and waited for Professor Sprout to begin the lesson.

"Now class, welcome to greenhouse 6! This year we will be working with more interesting and more dangerous plants throughout the year. We have a new student with you and us should all welcome her and make her feel at home here…" the stumpy woman gave Elizabeth a warm smile. '_Is it going to be like this for _every_ class_?' the supposed muggle turned a slight shade of red and the Professor continued explaining the new types of plants they would be working with.

'_Something about…man eating daisies? What has this world come to? Wait what did she say? Dragon-hide gloves? How horrid! I wonder if Hermione got me some…flitterbloom? What the heck is that? I'm doomed…_' she kept trying to pay attention to the teacher but her mind continued to wander to the large grounds to explore, magic to learn, blonde Slytherins…NO! She wasn't thinking about that! How absurd!

She sighed; she let herself admit silently to herself that she had been thinking about Draco every minute after the boy had rushed to his class, leaving Harry and Elizabeth. That was just perfect, '_what have I gotten myself into now_?'

Finally the double period ended and Harry led Elizabeth back up to the castle but as they reached the courtyard in front of the main entrance, the redhead stopped. "Harry, I'm going to explore, maybe check out that lake I saw ok?"

"Uh…sure. Want some company?" Harry felt slightly awkward but wasn't sure what else to say.

"No I'll be fine. I'll come in for dinner," he waved and headed off in the general direction of the Hogwarts Lake. Harry sighed and continued into the magical castle alone. That girl was an odd one; he couldn't want to learn more about her. (A/N: the odder the better! Lol)

He decided to head up to the Gryffindor Common Room to dump off his extra stuff and then maybe head off to the library to see if there were any books Elizabeth might be interested in but Malfoy storming by interrupted his plans. "What the heck is wrong with you, you blonde git?"

That got his attention, "what do you care _Potter_? With that muggle not here to keep me from kicking your arse I thought you'd take some sense into your head and keep your bloody mouth shut!"

"Elizabeth doesn't want us to fight for that reason, not because she thinks I need help. And she's not a muggle, not a true one anyway and if you paid the least bit of attention, and stopped feeling sorry for yourself, you'd see that!" Harry's temper flared, taking up the defensive friend mode.

"See what? And I am not feeling sorry for myself! I don't care about that fucking mudblood, she's nothing more than a slut trying to weasel her way into your life and mine!" Draco began screaming. He was thankful that no one was there as he yelled everything he knew wasn't true but said anyways. Why was he saying this? He didn't think this! But he couldn't hold it back. "She probably kissed me today to get me to take her to bed or shit like that!"

Harry was about to pull his wand and curse Draco to oblivion but they heard a choking noise and both turned to the sight of Elizabeth standing stock-still in the middle of the hallway, tears streaming from her eyes. She ran past the two boys at full speed back out through another door leading to the Hogwarts grounds the school had to offer.

"Great fucking job Malfoy! Honestly, someone falls for you and you make stuff up like _that_! I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you but until you get your bloody mind together, stay the fuck away from Elizabeth!" and with that Harry ran after Elizabeth, completely forgetting to curse the Slytherin into oblivion.

Draco was at a loss. '_What the **fuck** is wrong with me?_' He wanted to run after her, comfort her, tell her that he hadn't meant any of it, that he had just been spewing excused for his feelings for her but he knew the bloody Gryffindor would kill him, if not him then Elizabeth herself. '_Such a **bloody idiot**_!' Draco tangled his fingers in his platinum hair and pulled until he had a headache.

Finally he let go and decided to figure out what the hell was going on with himself before talking to the redhead incase he screwed things up more. He slowly headed off to the Slytherin Common Room, making sure to avoid the door the other two had disappeared through.

-------------------------

Elizabeth stumbled to the bank of the lake she had quickly walked by before she had entered the castle to look for Draco. All four aspects of her soul blurred her vision: physical, emotional, mental, and spiritual means. Her tears, her confusing love for the blonde who had just ripped her heart out, the thoughts about how she had been so stupid as to even think about liking the blonde, and her heart and soul feeling as though it was being ripped in two.

She didn't even notice herself plopping down on the grass or Harry rushing down the hill and slowing to sit next to her. She cried and cried until she had a headache and her eyes stung. She finally had to stop so she could breathe and that was when she noticed Harry sitting next to her, face like thunder.

"You ok?" he asked when he noticed she had calmed slightly. All she could manage was a shake of her head in the negative and bury her head in her hands to let out another sob. "I hate that he said that but he didn't mean it. Malfoy may be a git, but he's not that bad. You'll have to trust me on that," Harry remembered the look of desperation in Malfoy's eyes as he said the last bit of his false statement. He had been scared, of what, Harry wasn't sure… '_…Love perhaps? Someone actually caring about him?_'

"Malfoy is complicated like this. He doesn't show emotions so when he gets emotions that he's not comfortable with he makes stuff up to hide behind…" Harry conjured a tissue for the distraught girl and Elizabeth's puffy red eyes widened and she looked at the tissue.

"Can you-do that again?" she choked on a sob.

Harry laughed, "For you, I'll conjured a thousand tissues just to see you smile again." He hugged her briefly before handing her the first tissue and conjuring more until the girl was finally giving off a shaky but ever-so-wonderful smile again.

Please Review. Next update coming soon… 


	7. Singled Out

**A/N: Here's my second of two updates because it's been a while. Sorry again. **

Singled Out:

Even though Elizabeth was enjoying watching Harry's magic show and Harry was enjoying giving the show, dinner was about to begin and the two friends had to pick themselves off the ground and head slowly to the Great Hall. The two sat down by themselves at their place at the Hufflepuff table seeing as Hermione and the others were coming later after going to the library.

Half-heartedly, Elizabeth pilled her plate and Harry did the same, giving Elizabeth reassuring smiles every time he caught her eye. Things were going relatively well, no one was staring at them or bugging them and Elizabeth was beginning to enjoy herself until she lifted her head and moving platinum blonde hair caught her eye.

Draco was slowly but surely making his way towards the two and Elizabeth's whole body stiffened. Harry, noticing this change looked up and glared at the Slytherin when he caught sight of him. When Draco reached the table he made a movement to sit but Harry spoke before he could, "I don't think you should sit here Malfoy." His voice was a deathly calm.

Draco's eyes sought the muggle girl's but Elizabeth looked away with tears in her eyes. For a minute Draco was going to sit down anyways and try to explain, to apologize for being an ass but pride overcame the battle and he walked away out of the large hall.

"Thanks Harry," Elizabeth wiped her eyes to make sure she wasn't crying and then looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Luckily, no one had, and if they had, they weren't making a big deal out of it.

"No problem Lizzie," Harry smiled once more and then they finished their meal in silence.

-------------------------

The double class of Transfiguration didn't fix matters when Draco stayed persistent in not apologizing. Professor McGonagall had already made the seating plan final so Elizabeth couldn't move so she slumped in her seat between Draco and Harry, paying less attention to the teacher at the front.

"Now class, today we will be breaking back into old schedule by transfiguring a toad into a teacup," Professor McGonagall demonstrated for the class and then set them to their work.

All the students pulled out their wands except one, Elizabeth. Harry looked at her and after a few seconds, others looked at her also, waiting to see the new girl's wand. After she looked around but still did not draw her wand, Harry nudged her. "Elizabeth you need your wand for this."

"I don't have a wand," she said clearly so any nosy person wanting to hear could do so easily. A few giggled, others laughed, some even snickered.

"I thought you got one with Dumbledore the other day," Harry didn't bother keeping his voice down seeing as everyone, including the teacher was listening to the conversation in progress.

"We went to get a wand, but Mr. Ollivander said I didn't need one," she stated calmly, hiding that she was squirming mentally with all the staring.

"Huh?" many shared the same answer.

"Something about not needing a wand to channel my magic or something like that," Elizabeth shrugged.

Hermione and Professor McGonagall gasped at the same time while everyone else still looked confused. The teacher began to explain to the rest of the class why she had gasped, "a few powerful wizards and witches never needed wands because their magic was either too strong for them or they didn't need the help of channeling their magic. They are very rare, one who hasn't needed a wand hasn't been born in nearly a millennium."

Now many others gasped and turned back to look at the now blushing girl, "well I'm certainly not powerful, I guess I just have good concentration. But really, I don't even know what I'm doing or how to turn this toad into a teacup."

She waved her hand over the toad in front of her to indicate her point but instead of nothing happening, the toad shone a very pale blue for a second and then next moment it was a beautifully crafted teacup.

She cleared her throat and giggled nervously, "I guess I'll take that comment back."

-------------------------

The rest of class mainly consisted of McGonagall handing Elizabeth random items and asking her to transform them into something else. Many the girl could do until she reached complicated creatures like cats and the last she bothered trying of the hard ones; a great horned owl.

Many of the other students had come over to watch but the teacher continued to send them away to work on their toad-teacup assignment. Finally the bell rang for lunch and the class cleared out to head to the Great Hall. McGonagall congratulated Elizabeth on her wonderful work and told her that she would see her either next week or during Dumbledore's lessons.

Elizabeth nodded with a smile and then let Harry lead her out of the classroom. Outside, Draco was waiting for the two. Elizabeth stopped dead and stared at him with hurt and confused eyes. The Gryffindor stood slightly in front of the girl and glared at the Slytherin. Luckily the corridor was empty. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"I wish to speak with Lizzie," Draco hid the desperation from his voice as best he could but he thought Potter might have heard it anyways. '_Curses_!'

"You don't deserve to call her that after what you did before," he spat but Elizabeth put an arm on his shoulder and stood slightly in front of Harry, staring at Draco with a blank look.

"Alone Potter."

"I'm not going anywhere after the fucking lies you said about her before. I'm staying here for a reason to curse you to hell," Harry stood tall but when the muggle girl turned to look at him, his glare faltered. Elizabeth's tear rimmed eyes reassured him she would be fine and he sighed, "fine but if I hear _one thing_ bad about this conversation, you're as good as dead."

He stormed off to leave the other two alone but stopped and stayed just around the corner. If Malfoy was going to try something, he would pay. Draco looked at Elizabeth and his breath caught at the sight of her.

Her arms were crossed protectively over her chest and she had a protective stance about her. Her blue/gray eyes shone with tears, but at that moment he was willing to admit that she was the most beautiful person he had ever met and that he _might_ have some sort of feeling for her.

He cleared his throat, "Lizzie-Elizabeth," he changed when she shifted, "what I said yesterday was…I was such an ass. I was…scared and just started yelling random insults. I do that often, you can ask Potter from experience."

He tried to smile but when Elizabeth made no move to crack a smile, his faltered. "What were you scared of?" was all she asked.

He sighed, "of…loving you and being loved."

She snorted, "well you better figure out what the hell you want because I'm not an on-and-off kind of gal. So get your head around it before coming to me because I'm not giving you any of my love until you can give me some in return," and with that she walked bristly away.

'_Well, at least she knows, and I guess she loves me. But do I really want that? What would the Slytherins say? What would Voldemort do if he found out?_' he sighed. He still had a lot to figure out before he did anything.

He trudged off to the Great Hall for a light lunch. He sat down at the Slytherin table, forcing himself not to look at those sad eyes and picked at his food until it was time for Charms. Seeing Harry lead Elizabeth to her charms room, Draco decided to take a different route.

Entering the Charms room early, he saw Elizabeth sitting alone at one of the desks with her head on her textbook. He considered sitting across the room from her but decided he'd rather sit close to her. Therefore he took the seat beside her so no other Slytherin could.

Elizabeth didn't bother lifting her head until the blonde cleared his throat. She looked at him and sighed. She dropped her head back on her textbook but so her face was looking at the boy.

"Look Lizzie," he was happy when she didn't look upset at him using her nickname so continued, "I think I like you…a lot actually. But I can't have a relationship with you. There are too many people that could find out and kill you or me of both of us. Did Harry tell you about Voldemort?"

"Some, he says he has more to tell me when we have free time," her voice was heavy but she was keeping her calm.

"Well…my father serves him, along with almost all of the Slytherins. If any of them found out, Voldemort would probably either kill us or recruit us. See…I don't want to serve him but the Slytherins think I do and that I'm hanging out with you to recruit you. But you don't want to serve him, believe me…"

"Why not?" she began to ask but others began entering the classroom, quickly followed by Professor Flitwick, the charms teacher.

"I'll explain later," he mouthed and she nodded before turning her head to he small man about to teach her magic.

Professor Flitwick climbed up on top of his pile of books and began telling the class about what spells they would be learning this year. He then set up the desk partners to practice old spells and in Elizabeth and Draco's case, Draco teaching the girl spells.

Once again, many looked at Elizabeth when she didn't pull out her wand but the muggle girl wasn't made a spectacle of like in Transfiguration. Draco and Elizabeth were left more or less in peace, some people from both Ravenclaw and Slytherin watching but mainly concentrating on the assignment.

Draco was fascinated that Elizabeth could do many of the simple spells the first time without a wand but said nothing. Pretty soon the blonde was teaching Elizabeth year 5 spells seeing as she had pretty much mastered the spells from younger years that the boy could remember at the time.

"Honestly Lizzie, you should be in year 7 at this rate. You might as well get Dumbledore to teacher you new spells during your spare instead of old young spells," he said as he lead her to the Headmaster's office before heading off to Herbology. He said his awkward goodbye and Elizabeth pulled out her schedule.

Above the writing that said 'Spare', there was slanted green writing appearing reading 'lemon drops'. She read it in confusion and jumped when the gargoyle guarding the stairway hopped out of the way. She shrugged and climbed the rotating staircase until she reached a large wooden door.

She knocked tentatively and opened the door at Dumbledore's 'enter'. The headmaster was sitting at his desk, which was covered in wizard and muggle trinkets. The royal blue plush chair he was sitting in squeaked as the old man leant back to observe the girl. He conjured an identical chair opposite his and after Elizabeth had settled, he cleared his throat.

"Well Ms. Moon, I have already heard extraordinary things about you," he said with a twinkle in his eyes, "lemon drop?"

"Yes please," Elizabeth took one and popped it into her mouth, Dumbledore doing the same.

"Not only do you not need a wand for magic, you are mastering spells of younger years at an incredible rate. I have been informed that every spell Mr. Malfoy gave you in Charms you succeeded in and you achieved in transforming anything given to you until the amazing complexity of a cat or owl. And to add to this list, you accepted my lemon drop."

"Pardon sir?"

"You are oddly, the first to ever accept my offering of a lemon drop," he said with a chuckle.

"Should I have declined sir?"

"No no, it was entirely your choice. I was merely pointing out an odd coincidence. Now, I'm sure you are bored with the easy spells but I think it would be best if you learnt them anyways to be safe. Sometimes the simplest thing can be the most important. Therefore, you will be learning all the spells there is to know from year 1-5 and then depending on how fast we get through that, I may be inclined to teach you some more challenging and advanced spells."

"I can't wait," she said with a huge smile on her face and Dumbledore smiled.

"There is no need to, now first lets see how much you remember of what you learnt in Transfiguration and Charms today," he rolled up the sleeves of his robes and drew his wand.

-------------------------

After about an hour and a half Elizabeth's head was starting to hurt. She had mastered all of the first year spells as well as 2nd year and 3rd year spells. Dumbledore had even taught her some simple spells she wouldn't have learnt in school so now she had 'completed' year 1-3. Elizabeth wanted to continue with the lesson but as her headache grew, her concentration dropped and odd trinkets started breaking or flying around the room, much to the amusement of Dumbledore.

"You have made extraordinary progress but you need rest. It will not do for you to be too tired for your regular classes. I shall see you on Friday afternoon and no sooner unless it is necessary. If you wish you can pick up a headache potion from the Infirmary. Good day Ms. Moon."

"Good day sir," she said as she walked slowly towards the door. On her way though, a glint of reflected light hit her eye and she turned to see a small ring sitting, almost forgotten on the table. She turned fully and moved to pick it up but held back just before touching the cool metal of the band.

Her hand hovering an inch above it, she looked at it with curiosity. It was what she assumed to be white gold and the band was quite normal until it reached the design; a jewel she did not know with the band wrapping around it like vines. The stone didn't look like anything she had ever heard of before; clear like a diamond but having a mist-like substance of pale blue swimming around in the center.

She removed her hand and looked at Dumbledore, who was watching her intently. "Good day sir," he inclined his head to her and she left in a rush, closing the wooden door behind her.

A/N: Not much to say. I'll try to get more written soon but don't get your hopes up, this week of school is going to be hectic. Please review.


	8. Reactions

**A/N: In this chapter, Lupin is the DADA teacher again! Yeah! Sorry people but I like him too much so I gave him the job again. Snape teaches potions still too. To my reviewers, sorry if it's confusing, I'm trying, I really am but this is really my first fanfic along with 'The Price of War'. Nice names: 'hey scruffy', 'you smell', thanks for the ego boost. Lol. Sorry for not updating in a while, I haven't had time to write with all the school homework.**

**Reactions:**

"Is there a library here?" Elizabeth asked as she buttered her toast.

"Yeah, what books do you need?" Harry was picking at his bacon, slightly put-off that Malfoy was sitting with them again.

"Spells to try, I'm going to be done year 4 and 5 soon and I'm sure I've not learnt all of the spells there are to know," she smiled and stuffed the whole piece of toast in her mouth.

Draco sighed, "Do you have no sense of etiquette?"

"No," she said through a mouth-full of food.

"After post gets here we'll go get you some books ok?" Harry smiled at the disgusted look on Malfoy's face and continued eating until the owls began swooping in with the morning post.

Arion, Elizabeth's newly named owl swooped down and began stealing her sausage. Without post, he left shortly after with another piece of food in his talons as Hedwig landed in front of Harry. Harry looked over the Daily Prophet and then put it on the table, quickly snatched up by the muggle girl.

"What's this?" she began flipping through, fascinated that the pictures moved.

"Wizard paper. Those are Death Eaters, followers of Voldemort," Draco pointed at the front page where a picture of two Death Eaters running from the scene of burning buildings. Without thought, Elizabeth ripped the paper in two and it suddenly caught fire. The startled girl dropped the burning paper on the wood table but the fire simply turned green and burned the paper until there was nothing left, including no marks on the table.

"You ok Lizzie?" Harry reached over the table to place a hand on Elizabeth's shaking arm. Draco was looking at her with concern he couldn't mask. The girl's shaking grew less noticeable but continued none-the-less and the glasses near the three began to crack and shatter. "Malfoy, help me get her to Dumbledore, something is wrong! Draco!"

Draco started and jumped up from his seat and took Elizabeth's right arm while Harry jumped over the table and took the girl's left arm. Leading the shaking girl out of the hall, they heard more items smash as the door closed behind them.

The two 6th year boys more or less had to hold the girl up because she was shaking violently, lights above them shattering and suits of armor clattering to the floor as they passed. Finally they reached the gargoyle but realized they didn't know the password. "Now what do we do?" Harry yelled and Draco shook his head, at a loss.

Before either could think, Elizabeth began shaking on a greater scale, making the boys have to tighten their hold so she wouldn't fall to the floor. The gargoyle was smashed in two by an invisible force but the two didn't pay attention as they rushed the girl into the Headmaster's office.

Elizabeth had been trying to hold herself up but when a glint of light reflected off the ring she had seen the day before hit her eye, her world went black and her body went limp in the boys' arms. "Professor Dumbledore! Something's wrong with Lizzie!" Harry and Draco put her in a conjured chair and looked at him.

"I think it would be best if you told me what happened…" Dumbledore inclined to more chairs as he sat down in his.

-------------------------

Ten minutes went by as Harry explained all that had happened and when he was done, Dumbledore leant back into his chair and steepled his hands. "I think it would be safe to assume that seeing those Death Eaters is what set off Ms. Moon."

Both boys nodded their agreement and the old man continued, "I will start teaching her how to control her magic so she does not cause so much of a…interruption," Harry rolled his eyes and Draco made a sound any normal person would call a snort (but Malfoys don't snort so that obviously wasn't that). "I would say to keep any Death Eater and Voldemort activity from her, but I do not think that would be wise."

"So what do we do?" Harry looked up at the old man.

"I think it would be best if she learn as much as possible and I think we should help her learn more about her past, I have a feeling Death Eaters somehow intervened in her past before joining us here. And speaking of which…" he looked over as Elizabeth shifted in her chair.

"Ah Ms. Moon, how are you feeling?"

"Lizzie you ok?" the two boys took a more direct approach.

"My head hurts and I really want to sleep but I'm fine, what happened?" she rubbed her head and then looked at the three with a reassuring smile.

"It is quite understandable that you are tired and your head hurts, you used quite a lot of magic destroying everything in your path on your way here," Dumbledore smiled and laughed lightly. "Now, we think you seeing those Death Eaters in the paper set you off, something to do with the past you cannot remember. Do you remember anything?"

"When I saw that picture…I didn't remember anything in the sense of an image but I remember screaming, laughing, anger, triumph and…_pain_," she shuddered but the shaking did not start up again.

"Hmm, very odd. Explain these feelings. Could you tell who was feeling them? Or who was laughing?"

"Some lady was screaming. Some man was laughing. I felt anger at the laughing man because he was feeling the triumph and I…felt the pain."

"You felt the pain? Is that why you were shaking?"

"I felt like someone was sticking 1000 knives in my body, I guess that's why I was shaking." She shuddered at remembering the pain.

"Anything else?" Dumbledore was very interested, what she was saying was giving him a lot of possibilities to think over.

"Green…then white. That's all," she shrugged.

"Well Ms. Moon, we shall be taking on more in our classes together. We will continue the normal spells, but we will also be teaching you how to control your magic better and also different techniques for trying to blow away the fog covering your memories."

"When?"

"We will have to stay to our schedule but we can make the classes longer if you don't have homework. Now if you are able, Defense Against the Dark Arts will be starting in 20 minutes. I suggest getting a headache and pick-me-up potion from Madam Pomfrey on your way."

"Bye Professor," Elizabeth was helped out of her chair by the two boys but then walked without assistance to the door but once more stopped to stare at the beautifully alluring ring sitting on the table, the jewel facing her.

The Headmaster's eyes sharpened, his attention fixed solely on the girl's hand as it moved slowly towards the ring. "Come on Lizzie, we need to get you a potion," Harry said from the doorway and Elizabeth jerked her hand away from the ring as if she had been shocked. She looked up and left the office without a word.

-------------------------

"Hello class, I'm Professor Lupin and I will be teaching you Defense Against the Dark Arts for your 6th year," Remus Lupin stood in front of the class of Slytherins and Gryffindors with a tired smile on his face seeing as the full moon had been last week. "I will do a few demonstrations for spells we will be learning to fight and to cast and then we will break into pairs for the remainder of class to practice spells from last year. We have an odd number so there will be one group of 3. Now, who would like to come up and help me with demonstrations?"

A few hands rose cautiously into the air while Elizabeth's shot into the air like a bullet, making Hermione smile. "Ms. Moon, are you sure you wish to? You are not quite as prepared as the others but it is entirely your choice."

"I'd like to Professor, there's no way better to learn than to do it," she got up slowly from her seat and moved to the front.

"Very well spoken, ok have you learnt the shielding spells yet?" He drew his wand while Elizabeth stayed standing.

"Protego isn't it?"

"Yes that's right, can you cast it?"

"I only tried it once yesterday, but I wanted to try it without speaking the spell so I could try it now," she smiled and the werewolf smiled back.

"Very well, now everyone pay attention. This will most likely break her shield since she hasn't had practice yet so you'll be able to see the effects. Are you ready?" Elizabeth nodded and the teacher spoke the spell before she even thought.

Automatically, Elizabeth thought '_Protego_' and just before Lupin's orange-coloured spell hit her, there was a loud, low hum and the spells ricocheted back and Remus had to duck so it wouldn't hit him.

"Your shield charm is extraordinarily strong, would you mind very much if I tested its strength?" Professor Lupin asked her and she looked warily at Draco and Harry. Draco looked nervous but Harry nodded with reassurance in his expression. She nodded also and Lupin cast much more complex spells on the girl, all bouncing back off the invisible shield.

"Very well, thank you for your assistance, please give this note to Dumbledore when you see him next. Now everyone, we have another hour for you all to practice spells from previous years, get to it."

Elizabeth went back to the table she shared with Draco and Harry. "That was awesome Lizzie!" Harry exclaimed while Draco merely smiled lightly.

"That was very impressive, would you like to be my partner Ms. Moon?" Blaise stood behind the three and smiled lightly at the girl alone.

"Actually Blaise, we were going to be the group of three," Draco looked up at the dark skinned boy with a look Elizabeth couldn't place. Protectiveness possibly?

"Oh now Draco, I'm sure you wouldn't mind sharing Ms. Moon for a little while, you can have your time with her later," he gave an evil smile to the blonde.

Draco looked like he was going to do something stupid so Elizabeth stood up and looked at the Slytherin boy with an even look, "sure I'll be your partner." He nodded and led her away to an empty corner of the classroom. Both boys kept a close eye on them as they started practicing.

Blaise began shooting spell after spell at the girl without warning but Elizabeth thought quickly and her shield blocked them all. The boy was clearly getting upset that none of his spells reached the girl so he began spells his father had been teaching him. Elizabeth could feel the power of these spells as they hit her shield and bounced back.

Getting worried about how she was a sitting duck for a spell that was too strong for her, she immediately took the offense and Blaise was knocked back onto the floor. Elizabeth rushed over and listened to her instincts and pulled up his left sleeve to reveal the same mark as that on that Pansy's forearm.

"You ok? I didn't mean to knock you over," she pretended she had pushed up the sleeve by accident trying to help him up but he got up and shoved her away and without thinking cast 'imperio' silently on her. If Draco wasn't going to do it, he would and he would get the glory.

He saw her eyes glaze over and he silently commanded her to come up to him. She did. He wanted to test it to see if it was working and ordered him to kiss him. She slowly began leaning over, her lips moving closer to his but about an inch away, she smirked and shoved him into the wall.

"What the hell did you do to me?" she screeched at him and everyone stopped to looked at the two. Professor Lupin ran over and asked what was going on. Blaise was dazed from being shoved into the wall so Elizabeth answered, "he cast some spell on me and started trying to order me around. Something like 'imerpio' or something!"

Many gasped at Blaise casting an Unforgivable Curse on the muggle girl in class but before anyone could react, the dark skinned Slytherin pushed himself up from the floor and yelled loudly 'crucio'.

Elizabeth cast her shield charm out loud and for the briefest moment everyone thought the shield would withstand against the spell but there was a sickening cracking sound and the white light hit Elizabeth square in the chest.

The same pain she had experienced when she had seen the pictures of the Death Eaters enveloped her again and she fell to her knees in the pain. She forced herself not to cry out as the pain worsened and then she collapsed, unconscious.

-------------------------

"Shield nearly stopped curse…cast 'imperio' then 'crucio'…on trial…alive but confused…miracle," Elizabeth groaned as she slipping in and out of consciousness, only catching pieces of the current conversation. Something wrapped itself around her body and she whimpered at the pain still coursing through her.

"Ms. Moon? Ms. Moon can you hear me?" she grumbled and cracked open a painful eyelid but could still not see anything because there was a curtain of platinum blonde hair covering her face. She couldn't think of who was on top of her or who was talking to her so she made a small squeak-type sound.

Suddenly she felt wetness on her face, whoever had their arms around her must have been crying. "Mr. Malfoy, please let go of Ms. Moon, any contact will only cause her more pain."

'_Malfoy? Draco? Who's talking to me? Why does everything hurt? Wait a minute…_' the curtain of hair was removed and Elizabeth looked around wildly, where was that fucking Blaise?

"Ms. Moon, please stay still while Madam Pomfrey gets you some more pain relieving potions," Dumbledore said quietly from her right where he was sitting on a conjured chair. She ignored him and looked around, Harry was lying motionless in the bed next to her.

"What happened?" she looked at the old man. Draco took a place on Elizabeth's bed, looking at her through tears.

"Well, Mr. Zabini first cast 'imperio' on you, which is called an Unforgivable Curse because it was created by Voldemort but when it didn't work he cast 'crucio', another of the three Unforgivables. Mr. Potter is fine; we just had to knock him out for a while seeing as he was trying to kill Mr. Zabini after you collapsed," Dumbledore sighed.

"Professor Lupin knocked out Blaise immediately and now he's on trial, he'll probably get the death penalty for this soon," Draco looked over at her and when she smiled at him slightly, he broke down and began hugging her again, blonde hair tickling her face. "I had to pretend I didn't care because of the other Slytherins serving Voldemort but most of them, including the ones who have been marked looked ready to kill Blaise."

"Professor," she took a breath, even talking hurt, "whatever that second curse was, that pain I felt when I saw that picture of the Death Eaters, it was exactly the same…"

"Yes, when you mentioned the pain and the white light I assumed it was the Crucio Curse. Also, I think the green light you mentioned was the third and worst of the three Unforgivables; 'Avada Kedavra', or the killing curse. If my guess is correct, Death Eaters or maybe even Voldemort himself came and cast those on you and someone with you. Your family may still be alive, but I wouldn't hold up much hope," the old Headmaster looked down at the floor sadly.

"I'll kill that bastard!" she snarled and she heard a snort from her left. She looked over and saw Harry looking at her. Even with the current situation, she couldn't help but laugh lightly when Harry spoke, "Join the club."

**A/N: Again, sorry for not updating soon, please review, even reviews from 'hey scruffy' makes me laugh. Lol.**


	9. In the Hospital Wing

**A/N: sobs uncontrollably. I'm SOOOOO sorry I haven't done any writing. School is trying to kill me and I'm at war with the evolutional electronics and the centipedes that joined their ranks.**

**MidnightRose:** You are my only real reader so I love you. Lol. Thanks for the support. I hope you don't give up on me, I'll never give up on this story, updates may just be a few far in between. P.S. Awesome name.

* * *

**In the Hospital Wing:**

"Get your arse to Charms!"

"I won't leave you here!"

"I want to know what's going on in class, you're not going to miss much, I'll just be asleep."

"I'm not leaving you alone Elizabeth, something might happen." Draco had refused to move from the end of the bed, even after Dumbledore had left to go to the trial.

"Something might happen anyways," Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Like that will get him to go," Harry snorted from the other half of the bed. Draco had tried to shove the Gryffindor off but Harry had pushed back. Eventually Elizabeth tired of watching and ordered them to stop.

"Honestly Draco, you're not doing a very good job of hiding your feelings," Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow.

"I AM NOT LEAVING," Draco crossed his arms, ignoring Elizabeth's comment.

"Madam Pomfrey, can you please tell him to go to class to get the homework?" Elizabeth lifted a stiff hand to point at the blonde. Every inch of her body still hurt slightly from the curse.

"Mr. Malfoy, you should at least go and get the homework, I can give you a note to leave seeing as you won't concentrate anyways," the head nurse handed him a note and he left, grumbling.

"If Malfoy gets off, so do I!" Harry looked stubborn.

"And what of class?"

"I'll tell her that I predicted that Divination would bring great misfortune today. She thinks I'll drop dead at any minute, and I'll probably get extra marks for the fake prediction," Harry smiled and the nurse shook her head and left.

Elizabeth dropped back on the pillows and sighed. First week of school and she had already been attacked. "You know Lizzie, you're going to break my record of times in the Hospital Wing soon."

She smiled. "Harry…tell me more about Voldemort, and Draco…please?" she added when she saw his face.

"Lizzie, there's lots to tell, and I'm not too thrilled to talk about Malfoy," he looked at her face and sighed again. "Ask Malfoy about himself, I don't know much, or at least I don't know the real him."

"The real him?" she looked up at the window and saw an owl fly by before dropping her gaze back to the Gryffindor.

"Yeah, Malfoy doesn't show feelings too often. He can't with all the Slytherins working for Voldemort. His father, as well as Snape are spies for our side so it's really hard for him. I can't believe I just said that," he looked disgusted but smiled when Elizabeth laughed lightly.

"So what about Voldemort?" Elizabeth looked at Harry and noted that the boy's face-hardened slightly.

Harry began telling Elizabeth about all the encounters (A/N: meetings, not…_encounters_. Get your mind out of the gutter people) he had had with the wizard. (A/N: sorry for all the interruptions. I'm not going to explain it all because I'm hoping you've all read the books) Ten minutes later, while Harry finished explaining the prophecy and what it entailed, including the 'one cannot live while the other survives' part, which he had told no one else about, Draco returned to the Hospital Wing.

He immediately rushed over to the bed and sat down on the end, a sheet of paper with the homework placed on the bedside table. "Hey Lizzie, how you feeling?"

"As good as I can after getting a curse put on me," she said sarcastically, making Draco smile slightly. "So what are we missing in Charms?"

"Not much, just more practice from last year," Draco moved self-consciously forward until he was level with the girl's knees. "You sure you're ok?"

"I'll live Draco, don't worry. So what else should I know about this place?" Elizabeth looked between the two boys, though her eyes lingered on Draco longer. "Who will try to kill me? What do you do for fun? You know, the usual."

"Slytherins may try to kill you, and maybe a few recruited people from other houses but we don't know who they are. You should stay with one of us at all times, you seem to be a new target," Harry looked worried but Draco looked frightened for the girl.

"Most of the time is spent studying but there are Hogsmeade trips once a month usually," Draco shuffled a few inches closer to Elizabeth. He seemed to be the only one who didn't notice him doing it either.

Elizabeth gave a great yawn, thought she tried to hide it. Unfortunately, that was the moment Madam Pomfrey returned to her patient and began shoeing the two boys out of the room, forcing a sleeping draught down the girl's throat. Elizabeth began blinking multiple times as her world grew dark.

-------------------------

A flash of green light from the corner of my eye and the lady beside me screams…the man laughing, he is triumphant…I'll kill you! I'll **kill** you…white light…pain… Elizabeth jerked to wakefulness and was met with two silver diamonds…no…eyes.

"Elizabeth?" Draco shook her slightly. "Elizabeth, are you alright?"

The muggle girl blinked quickly, trying to bring her world into focus. Draco was in front of her, blonde hair mussed from sleep, looking worried. The moon was streaming into her window; she was back in her bed. "What happened?"

"I think you were remembering whatever you remembered when seeing those Death Eaters again," Draco didn't let go of the girl.

"Why am I in my room? And…why are you here?" she looked at him, finding it hard to focus with the moon shining directly behind the boy, the platinum hair reflecting it ever so slightly.

"Madam Pomfrey brought you here, she said you would be fine and you might as well get a goodnight sleep. I think Dumbledore persuaded her a bit though. I'm here to make sure you're alright, Harry is asleep out on the couch," Draco smiled slightly.

"Oh ok," Elizabeth nodded and fell back on the bed, again out of consciousness. Draco shook his head and lay back down on the opposite side of the large canopy bed. Before trying to fall asleep though, he leant over and kissed Elizabeth softly and sweetly on the lips. The girl did not wake but smiled slightly in her sleep. Draco smiled too and turned over to get more sleep before class started in another 6 hours. He was happy that there was no one to see his show of affection but the moon and the stars twinkling overhead.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for it being so short! Well…short compared to what I normally write. I just figured I'd update the little bit instead of making you wait forever. I am still updating both of my fanfictions if you're interested in reading my other one. Ignore the one called 'The Referee Edited' because I'm going to teach my class about fanfiction and I needed to get rid of all the inappropriate stuff. Lol. Please review and don't worry if I don't update all that often, I'll never give up on the story, so there is no need to give up on me. I strongly recommend that if you will be looking for updates, add my story to Story Alert, it will make it easier for you.**


	10. Potions

A/N: It's been a week, at least its not 2 weeks. Lol. The electronics have given up I think but I need to watch my back.:.shifty eyes.:. In other news school is being a pain. Lol. Isn't it always?

**MidnightRose: **Aren't they cute together? Its so much fun to write them. Lol. Thank you for the comment on my name. I hope you like this chapter and I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Potions:

.:.Beep, beep, BEEP.:.

"5 more minutes," Elizabeth muttered into what she thought was her pillow, until her pillow started laughing. She jerked up quickly and saw that she had been previously sleeping with her head tucked on Draco's chest. A blush took over her face, '_how long was I like that?_' "Sorry."

"Its ok," Draco gave a slight smile, "I just woke up too." This was a complete lie of course, he had been up for at least half of an hour, secretly enjoying the feel of the extra weight on his chest, looking across the girl's beautiful body and taking in every specific detail.

Elizabeth cleared her throat, hoping that her blush was gone and got up to start picking out clothes for the day. She wished she could just stay like that, without having to move… '_If only_.' "So what do we have today?"

"Double Defense and then Potions. You have a spare with Dumbledore after that and I have Arithmancy," Draco slowly got out of the warn, inviting bed and looked for the bag he had grabbed quickly before coming to Elizabeth's room.

"What's Arithmancy?" Elizabeth asked as she moved towards the bathroom door.

"A branch of magic that is concerned with the magical properties of numbers," Draco quoted from somewhere offhand as he pulled out his rumpled clothes. Elizabeth disappeared into the washroom so Draco changed quickly where he stood, finishing 5 minutes before Elizabeth returned looking quite…_very_ beautiful.

She was taking her privileges to a new level with her outfit. She had a dark green-like coloured pair of jeans with a beaded design on the left leg and a 'LOTR forever' t-shirt with the regular school robes overtop but open slightly so people could see her outfit. She hadn't put on any makeup but she had tied her hair back in a ponytail and continued to wear her little chain and ring necklace.

Draco continued to stare at her until she weakly asked if he was ready. He quickly snapped out of it and nodded, following her through the door into the miniature common room with a blush he silently cursed. They were met with a view of Harry sprawled out on the couch, still sound asleep. Before Draco could even think anything Elizabeth began tiptoeing to the couch and bent down on her knees.

She waited a few seconds to take in a breath and then began whispering repeatedly in Harry's ear. She whispered nonsense as her voice grew steadily louder and finally with a loud screech, Harry jumped into the air and landed on the ground, fully awake. Elizabeth quickly helped him up and told him to hurry up. He quickly obliged and 5 minutes later the three were headed towards the Great Hall.

As they entered, the hall grew quiet as they watched the girl, who really should have still been in the hospital wing, move to her regular seat and grab some toast. After a while everyone went back to his or her business until the mail came. This time Arion came flying down with a letter in his talons. It was from Dumbledore, explaining that Blaise had gotten the death penalty for not only his actions the day before, but for possessing the Dark Mark.

She handed it to the boys and continued eating, even thought he had done that she didn't think death was the best solution. "Wow, they've really up-ed the penalty for following Voldemort. Before it was just jail but I guess as the war gets more at hand, they want less possible followers," Harry set down the letter and it burst into silent flames.

Elizabeth sighed, "still, death. He was only what? 16 like us? Now he won't get to live life," she said sadly.

"Lizzie, he _attacked_ you, multiple times _and_ used two illegal curses made by Voldemort on you!" Draco gaped at her.

She sighed again and stood from her seat, "see you two in DADA," and with that she grabbed her bag and walked quickly out of the Great Hall.

Harry began standing but Draco stood up first, "I'll handle it Potter." Harry gave him a searching look for a moment and then nodded quickly and grabbed his book bag, heading off to the 4th floor.

Draco began heading off in the general direction of where Elizabeth had headed, hoping he would somehow find her. As he scraped the hallways, he couldn't find any trace of her. He looked at his watch; he only had seven minutes to get to class. He sighed and ran off to the 4th floor, surprised when he saw Elizabeth sitting curled up with her head resting on her knees.

Everyone was already in class, but she made no move to go in the class so Draco sat down next to her, against all of his common sense. She lifted her head slightly and Draco's breath caught as he saw glimmering tear tracks down her face, more tears welling in her eyes, making her eyes more prominent.

"…I didn't want anyone to die because of me," she said quietly and then let her head fall back onto her knees, a new set of tears escaping her blue/gray eyes.

Draco desperately wanted to wrap his arms around her and pull her to him but he held himself back, "it was for the best Lizzie. That's one less follower for Voldemort." Draco tried to calm her but it didn't seem to be working very well.

"No one…should die…because of a…wrong choice," she said between sobs. Draco had no idea what to do and was slightly relieved when Harry came through the door quietly.

"Hey, class is starting really soon, do you think you want to come in now?" he squatted in front of Lizzie and smiled sadly when she lifter her head. She nodded and he helped her up. He pulled his wand and cleaned up her face and got rid of the redness and puffiness with a quick spell he had been taught after Sirius's death. She sniffed slightly and walked into the class, head held high. Harry and Draco shared a look and then followed her.

-------------------------

The door banged open and then with a slam it closed once more, leaving the 6th year potions class in the dim light from the few windows on one wall. Snape walked quickly to the front of the class, Slytherins and Gryffindors alike watching his every move. "Now class, because of Ms. Moon here, we have already missed our first double potions. That means that you miss out on review. Everyone open their textbooks to page 178."

Everyone did but stayed silent, the only sound being papers rustling around and a half-muffled cough from one corner of the room. "Now class, we will be learning many new potions this year which I doubt many of you will succeed in, seeing as some people's skills are…lacking," he glanced over at Harry and Elizabeth before continuing with his lecture.

5 minutes later everyone was setting to start a Pepperup Potion (t) to restock Madam Pomfrey's store for the colds inevitable to start as the weather grew colder. Snape had allowed whoever was sitting together to be partners except for Elizabeth who he made work on her own after enlarging the desk she shared with Draco and Harry.

Both boys watched her to make sure she didn't do anything wrong but she was working so fast they found it hard to do so. She had grabbed all ingredients needed, and an extra item the two overlooked. Finally Elizabeth had put everything in the cauldron and began stirring as the book said. She looked at the instructions and it said she'd have to wait 10 minutes before it would be done.

She grabbed the two fairy wing tips she had snatched and bit her tongue, counting time she shouldn't have been. Harry looked over and noticed her holding the two ingredients over the cauldron and yelled at her to stop but she dropped them in the second after. Everyone turned and watched as the potion went through a variety of colours and then stopped a few seconds later at the finished product.

She grinned after checking the description of the final potion and filled vials with her potion, stashing a few in her bag while Snape wasn't looking for when she caught a cold herself. She then cleaned her cauldron and brought all the vials to Professor Snape. He sneered and tested one in every way possible, finally muttering a 'passable' and stacking them in a vial rack.

She looked at her watch, still another 45 minutes until class. Now what? She cleared her throat and looked at Snape, "would it be alright if I did another potion seeing as I'm done early?"

He sighed, "as long as you don't explode anything or waste my ingredients on some failure, yes you may. Now leave me be," he waved his hand and the girl thanked him before returning to the deskwork. Both boys were looking at her but she was busy flipping through the various potions of interest.

After a few minutes she concluded that nothing was of interest to make. She sighed and then people could practically hear the animated 'ding' of a light bulb lighting above her pretty redheaded head. "I think I'll make my own, what's something that hasn't been cured yet?"

Both boys looked very nervous and looked at her as if she was insane. "A curse that causes internal bleeding and can't be healed. One of Voldemort's," Harry joked but looked very scared when the girl began to smile and rush off to the potions store cupboard.

"Uh-oh Potter, this could be bad," Draco looked at the other boy as the girl returned with some items he hadn't even seen before.

"No need to worry boys, I have a good feeling about this," and with that her cauldron filled with water and began boiling. The next 15 minutes was spent with Elizabeth putting items in at different orders and writing down what she did, the two boys next to her getting ready to duck for cover if the potion did anything along the lines of exploding.

Five minutes before class was over the girl added two more fairy wing tips and stirred 7 times counterclockwise as she wrote down the last step. The potion let off a bit of steam, which she noted and then turned a colour of liquid silver. She stopped stirring and looked into the potion, both boys get ready to pull her away.

"Professor, this isn't quite done, is it alright if I stay a few minutes after class to finish it? I think it will take…" she looked at the potion again, "6 minutes to settle before its done." She looked so excited he rolled his eyes.

"And what potion are you doing Ms. Moon?" he drawled and walked over. His eyebrows knitted together at the look of the potion and looked at her, "what is this?"

"A potion for some internal thing Harry told me about," she quickly stopped looking at her Professor and stirred slowly 3 times to the right and then noted the new step.

"You mean to tell me that you risked making a potion from scratch?" Snape tried to sound pissed but it was hard at looking at an obvious new potion, created from scratch from a muggle girl.

The bell rang and everyone cleared out, except for Elizabeth and Snape. "I think you should put that in a vial and come with me to Dumbledore," he said and moved to take some out but she grabbed his hand.

"Don't touch it yet! Something has to happen, I can feel it," she said and stared at the potion. 30 seconds later a small silver cloud of vapor 'poofed' out and she nodded. "Now it's done."

-------------------------

"Excuse me sir but there is something you must see," Snape entered Dumbledore's office with Elizabeth trailing behind carrying the few vials her potion had filled.

"Yes Severus, what is it?" the old man looked up from his paperwork and his eyes rested Elizabeth and the silver type potions in her hand.

"Ms. Moon," he sneered slightly and then continued, "created a potion from scratch for the new curse Voldemort has created for internal bleeding. Also," he sighed in disgust, "she managed to make a flawless Pepperup Potion in a mere 15 minutes."

Dumbledore's annoying twinkle returned to his eyes as he smiled at Elizabeth, "Well, shall we test Ms. Moon's new potion?"

* * *

**(t) The Pepperup Potion is actually a potion J.K. created. It cures the common cold. Glover Hipworth made it (so J.K. says) and it causes steam to come out of the taker's ears for several hours.**

**A/N: So I would have written more but I got sick and I can't concentrate very well. Sorry. I'll try to get more out soon but I can't make any promises at the moment. Hope you liked it, I'm having fun writing it.**


	11. Mrs Patterson

**A/N: Sorry its been so long. School has been a killer pain and I got really sick so I couldn't concentrate enough to write. Thanks for sticking with me.**

Warnings: Blood. Slightly graphic.

**Mrs. Patterson:**

****

"Come along, come along," Dumbledore led Elizabeth and Snape through the bland white corridors of St. Mungo's. Elizabeth was thankful she was following someone or she would have been lost ages ago in the labyrinth of the hospital. Finally the headmaster slowed to a stop outside a plain white door and knocked.

A man who looked to be in his 30s with shoulder length dirty-blonde hair quickly opened the door and smiled before ushering the three into a small but quaint office, "ah Dumbledore, what a delight to see you again. And Severus too, this is a surprise. And who would this young lady be?"

"This is Ms. Elizabeth Moon and she is a new student at Hogwarts," Albus beamed and Snape simply sniffed in distaste. "She has created a potion from scratch for the Cruitus Curse (t)."

"Indeed? Well, how can you be sure if she has just started at Hogwarts?" the man looked at Elizabeth quickly and then locked his eyes on the headmaster.

"That is why we are here, we were wondering if we could test it on someone," Albus pulled out a vial of the silver-type potion and handed it to the healer.

"We would have to ask permission of someone already under the curse, we had four more come in today with it, they won't last long either way, follow me," the healer pocketed the potion and stood up from his desk, leading the three out into the hallway.

They moved quietly along the corridors to a small section near one corner of the hospital. The healer moved into the room but Dumbledore held out a hand to stop Elizabeth, "this may be very disturbing Ms. Moon and we will understand if you wish to wait outside."

Elizabeth breathed deeply for a moment and then looked up into the blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore, "I'll be ok."

"Very well then, but feel free to leave at any time," the old man had a grave expression on his face and then pushed the door open for himself and the two behind him, Snape staying quiet during the entire time.

Red filled Elizabeth's vision as she entered the small room; she almost turned around and fled back into the safe and plain white corridor but held herself together as she shakily moved to the end of a blood soaked bed. A witch in her 40s was shaking continuously as blood spilled from her nose and mouth. '_So much blood_,' Elizabeth nearly threw up where she stood but simply grasped the nearest thing to support herself.

"What are you doing?" Snape began to ask as he felt the girl's weight latch onto his sleeve but stopped when he saw the girl swaying and turning very pale. He simply held her up, slightly disgusted with himself for doing so.

"Now Mrs. Patterson, concentrate on my voice. There has been a potion created that may help you through this. It hasn't been tested and may not work. Can we administer it to you anyways? Mrs. Patterson, just simply nod your head or shake it, can we use a new potion on you to try and help you?" the healer spoke slowly and strongly so the lady could hear above her coughs that caused great amounts of blood to spill from her mouth.

She nodded her head ever so slowly in the positive and then let out a cry as a large clot of blood was choked up and left her body. Elizabeth's grip on her professor's sleeve grew greatly and she turned her head away until the lady was once more calm, her view blocked by Snape's arm.

The healer quickly uncorked the potion and forced it down the lady's throat, his hands and arms becoming bloody as he held her down. A silvery light surrounded her and she stopped shaking and a bit of colour returned to her face. This continued and the blood flow finally ceased altogether. The lady in the bed blinked numerously and looked around, "where am I?"

"You are in St. Mungo's, how are you feeling?" the healer looked at her with shock and surprise.

"Quite well actually, I have a slight headache but after that curse it is a welcome thing," she smiled at everyone in the room and then looked back to the healer, "I thought there was no cure for the curse."

"You have Ms. Moon here to thank for your life," the healer motioned a hand to the girl covering her face with the potion master's large robe sleeve. She quietly peeked her head around Snape's arm and when she saw that no more blood was leaving the lady's body, she slowly righted herself with a little help from both teachers at Hogwarts and smiled weakly.

"Dear child I thank you, but I must know, how did you do it? So many before you of greatest skill and education have tried and failed at what you have accomplished," the lady smiled lightly at her and Elizabeth blushed.

"I had extra time in potions class and I wasn't interested in any potions the textbook had so I just followed my instincts and the potion just kind of created itself," Elizabeth laughed nervously.

"You are a student at Hogwarts?" she asking in great surprise.

"Yes, my first week and I love it already," Elizabeth smiled and then remembered something. She quickly pulled her notes from her pocket and handed it to Dumbledore, "here are the steps to making it."

"We should administer these others to the rest here and then make more potions," the healer picked up the other vials and Dumbledore nodded. "Mrs. Patterson, someone will be in to help you get tidied up and although you are better, you should stay here for a while we do some testing."

Mrs. Patterson wasn't paying attention, instead she was looking at Elizabeth with great shock in her expression, "Severus, don't waste her skills, there are many other things yet uncured and don't be stubborn about it," she looked at the potion master sternly and he nodded. "Thank you again Elizabeth, I hope to see you again some day for I owe you my life."

"Your welcome Mrs. Patterson but no debts are needed, I'm just happy one less person will die in the hands of Voldemort because of my boredom," the supposed muggle smiled.

"Oh many will be saved, more than you will ever know. Keep good care of her you hear?" she looked at Albus and Snape and they smiled in a silent response.

Elizabeth began walking but was still slightly queasy and had to let her potion's professor lead her into the corridor and down towards one of the many fireplaces in the lobby. Dumbledore and the healer had gone to other rooms in the ward to give the rest of the potions she had made. She felt stupid at holding onto her Professor's arm the way she was so she let go but began to sway once more.

Snape grabbed her arm and put her hand back on his arm, "supporting you is one thing, but I refuse to pick you off the ground because you are too stubborn to accept help so just hold on, we're almost back anyways."

"Where do you know that lady from?" Elizabeth asked out of the blue as the main lobby expanded out in front of the two.

"We knew each other at Hogwarts, we were somewhat good friends," Snape grabbed some Floo powder and called out 'Hogwarts, the Hospital Wing' and they were gone in a burst of green flames, reappearing moments later in the hospital wing. "Please get this girl a Calming Draught (t) and a Scintillation Solution (t)," Snape helped Elizabeth to a bed and then departed quickly.

"Hello again Ms. Moon, has young Mr. Potter told you that you will be catching his number of visits to the hospital wing soon?" the head nurse smiled as she handed the girl the two potions. Immediately she felt better and able to support her own weight and left to her room.

She was happy that she didn't meet anyone in the hallways on her way back to her room even though she was feeling much better. In her room she looked around and muttered a quick spell to light her fireplace before grabbing her homework and sitting at her desk in front of the large glass windows.

She spelled them open to let in the refreshing breeze seeing as it was unusually warm that day and listened to the birdcalls from outside as she worked on her small amount of homework.

Just as she finished the last of her homework, the sound of shouting floated through the open windows and she got up and looked out. In the weird sport pitch she had seen the other day where people flying around… "Flying!" she exclaimed and hopped up on the table and sat in the windowsill, watching with keen interest.

She saw quite a few people zipping around with more people on the ground, all in Gryffindor colours. Unable to contain herself she grabbed a scarf from her room and then casting a strong levitating charm, lowering herself multiple stories to the grass below and then rushing off to the pitch.

* * *

**(t) Cruitus Curse – I completely made this spell up.**

**(t) Calming Draught – Calms emotional turmoil. **

**(t) Scintillation Solution – Effects unknown, but I looked up 'scintillation' and its like letting off sparks and stuff so I'm using it as a pick-me-up potion.**

**All curses, draughts, etc that I list on these chapters are J.K's creation unless I specifically say otherwise. I'm using a website with HP info for these too just so you know.**

**A/N: Again I apologize firstly for taking so long to update and second for the update being so short. I could have made one big one but I thought I'd break it up into two. So anyways, I hope I didn't make anyone sick or anything with the blood. It was kinda graphic but not overly so. Anyways, review and I'll get a new update going as soon as possible.**


	12. The First Weekend

**A/N: So So Soooooo sorry! First I had a minor flash of writer's block, and then when I go to write, I cut my finger and I can't write. Then to top it off I have some Science unit test coming up and I'm playing in the musical at my school and the music is really hard. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I'll try to update more. 38 days until Christmas and then there will be piles of updating I swear! Lol. Enjoy!**

The First Weekend:

"Harry! Harry!" Elizabeth called out as she noticed Harry's messy ebony hair in the crowd on the grassy pitch. The Gryffindor boy turned and smiled at her, waving her over to the stands where he was seated, out of the breeze whipping around. "What is this?"

"This is Quidditch, the main wizard sport. I just have to finish the try-outs for Gryffindor team and then I can explain it, you want to sit down and watch until then?" Harry patted the bench next to him and the girl smiled as she plopped herself down, looking around with interest.

Harry got up from his seat and began talking to the large group of people who had just landed to join the others on the field but she couldn't quite hear what he was saying. She was content to look around the pitch and take in the odd sights. A few minutes later she heard Harry yell above the chatter, 'thanks for trying out, I'll post the list next week!'

The crowd disappeared and Harry returned to the bench where Elizabeth was seated. "So what happened with Dumbledore?" Harry asked as he placed his Firebolt on the bench beside him.

"We went to St. Mungo's and they gave some lady with the Cruitus Curse on her the potion I made and she's fine now. So they gave out the other potions and I gave them the steps to making more. It was horrible Harry, there was so much blood," she said weakly at the mere memory and Harry put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"I'm so amazed you made that potion on your own, I can barely make a potion with the steps and ingredients given to me," he smiled when the girl laughed lightly.

"I wasn't really thinking, I just did what felt right," she smiled and then looked at the broom beside the green eyed Gryffindor. "You want to explain this to me?"

"Sure," Harry smiled and then spent the next half of an hour explaining Quidditch to her, rules, positions, and all the main information about the wizard sport. He then began explaining how to fly the broom seeing as that was clearly what interested the muggle girl the most. "Would you like to try flying?"

Elizabeth looked up, shocked, "I don't know, I don't want to screw up your broom and I wouldn't know what I was doing at all," she said shyly.

"Nonsense," Harry smiled and they both stood up. "Here take this," he handed her his prized broom and directed her to the relative middle of the pitch. "Ok so, mount it, kind of like a horse, one leg on both sides and push off from the ground ok? I'll hold onto the end just to be safe for now."

"O…k," Elizabeth smiled nervously and then did as he said. She kicked off and the broom lifted off from the ground so she was just in reaching distance for Harry. She smiled more confidently and then laughed at the feeling of her feet dangling above the ground, how she had always dreamed of flying.

"Want to try flying around? I can grab another broom," Harry said and then went to grab one from a broom shed, kicking off quickly and hovering next to Elizabeth. "Ok so to fly, lean to change directions, lean forward to go faster and straighten to slow down. For the rest of the time you almost just need to think what you want the broom to do. Ok? I'll be right here," he said encouraging and Elizabeth knitted her eyebrows together in concentration and then her broom moved quickly into the air to around 50f.

Harry quickly followed and smiled when Elizabeth laughed out loud at the pure feeling of air rushing around her. They continued around the pitch until Elizabeth had it down. "You know Lizzie, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear you have been flying your entire life," they laughed as they dismounted, heading into the Great Hall for dinner, both windblown and happy with life.

-------------------------

"I like this girl, she knows what's important," Hermione beamed as Elizabeth grabbed books from the library and piled them in her bag for their homework. Actually, she only had a quick essay to write but she was getting a lot of books about earlier year spells that she had missed as well as a few on potion ingredients and a few on uncured curses, poisons and '_much much more'_.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Elizabeth were headed to Gryffindor Tower to dump off all of Hermione and Elizabeth's extra books and then they were planning to head out to do homework by the lake. The halls were relatively empty since most people were already where they were planning to go and lunch wasn't for another two hours.

Elizabeth hadn't seen Draco since potions the day before and she was really beginning to miss his presence but there was nothing she could really do so she forced herself to join in the conversations and smiled at everyone she saw, ignoring Harry's worried glances every few moments.

When they reached the Entrance Hall and opened the large oak doors to the grounds spreading around them, they took in a breath of crisp fresh air and stopped for a moment just to enjoy the beautiful weather they had been blessed with before the snow of winter came.

"Hey guys we'll meet you there, I just need to talk to Lizzie for a quick moment," Harry said and Hermione and Ron nodded, heading off to their favourite spot under birch trees by the sandy shore of the Hogwarts Lake. "Are you ok Lizzie?" he turned and looked at her.

"Yeah of course," she smiled but knew that it didn't reach her eyes. "Why wouldn't I be?" she decided to add quickly.

"I dunno, you just seem kind of down and, I don't know…like your missing something, or _someone_ perhaps?" Harry knew he was treading on dangerous ground but he wanted her to confide in him so he could help take the pain away.

Elizabeth sighed, "ok Harry, but don't tell anyone," she looked around and then cast a few silencing charms she had read about around the two as they moved to a deserted section of the path leading around the Hogwarts grounds. She sighed again, "first, I can't get that ring I saw in Dumbledore's office out of my head, it just seems so familiar and… like it's calling me. Second is I want to know who I am, and why I can't remember my life, and," she trailed off, though Harry could see in her eyes that she really missed Draco and that she was hurting from him not really caring for her the was she did for him.

"Well, you can talk to Dumbledore about the first two," Harry reassured her but she looked up sharply.

"I only said two," she narrowed her eyes at him, almost begging him not to continue.

"…Draco is a weird one Lizzie, he has to pretend to be someone he isn't and I guess you could talk to him…but maybe just forget him," Harry said hopelessly.

"I can't Harry, that's the problem," Elizabeth looked up at him sadly, her eyes a crystal blue at that moment of sadness, like the first drop of spring rain. She breathed deeply and then put on a very plastic looking smile. "Well I'm going to go do homework, you coming?"

"Yeah, I just forgot a book…I'll be right back," Harry said and then hurried back into the large magical school, which he easily called home. But instead of heading upstairs towards the Gryffindor Common Rooms, he descended the stairs two at a time towards the Slytherin Dungeons and a certain blonde boy…

**A/N: I'm so sorry it was short. Do me a favor, review and tell me whether you'd prefer short updates more often, or long updates less frequently. It's completely your say because I can make the updates longer but they'll be less frequent. Please let me know so I can please you and I hope you liked this (short) chapter. Sorry again.**


	13. Romance Blooms

**A/N: Wow, I'm actually updating at a normal rate again. School has been killer stressful, I'm just updating now because I'm already done my homework. Please review, I dunno where my reviewers went but I like feedback. I dunno, maybe my story just isn't popular. But oh well, I'm having fun writing.**

* * *

Romance Blooms:

Harry threw his invisibility clock over his form as he neared the Slytherin Dungeons. He suddenly came face to…face with a painting of a very evil looking witch that he remembered from year 2. This was the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. "Can you let me in?" he asked the witch, staying under the cloak.

"You are clearly not a Slytherin so no," she said in a huff and Harry rolled his eyes. Suddenly he noted a snake wrapped around her neck, staring directly at him. Suddenly he got an idea.

"_Can you let me in my snake friend_?" he began speaking Parseltongue to the snake and it began hissing back.

"_Why do you need entry to this room that is not yours_?" it asked and the witch stopped her ranting to look down at the snake.

"_I must speak with one Draco Malfoy who I know resides behind your portrait_," Harry was trying his best to be polite.

"_You know you will be trespassing…I like you_," the snake said before slithering up to his mistress's ear and she looked down in contempt at where he was standing.

"Fine, but don't tell anyone," she said before opening slightly to allow the invisible boy in.

"Thank you, _thank you my snake friend_," he added before slipping into the green and silver bathed common room. He looked around. He saw a few girls heading into one of the two corridors and he decided it was the girls' dormitory.

The one farther from the door must be the boys' dormitory so Harry quickly and quietly made his way around the couches and to the hallway entryway. He noted that on each door was a name in sliver plated writing, '_Lucky, they get their own rooms_," Harry thought as he moved down the small corridor until he found a door with '_Draco Malfoy_' written on it.

He looked around and when he was sure no one was in the hallway with him, he pushed open the door and closed it again with a light click, casting a Silencing Charm around the room and adding a few locking spells before relieving himself of the cloak.

"Bloody hell!" Draco yelled when he entered from another room and saw Harry standing there, "what the hell are you doing in here? How did you get in here? Get out of here!" he began yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Malfoy, calm down! I want to talk to you about Lizzie," Harry silently smiled when Draco immediately stopped yelling at the girl's name and looked at him worriedly.

"Why? What's wrong?" Draco motioned for the two chairs by the fire burning in the fireplace and Harry complied silently. Once they were both sitting, Harry took a breath. He would either be thrown out of the room after being cursed or be thrown out of the room after being cursed to hell.

"You need to do something about Lizzie, she won't listen to me," Harry looked at the blonde and noted a flash of guilt through his eyes before the Malfoy mask was placed once more upon his face.

"What do you know Potter?" Draco snapped at him.

"I know Lizzie is more or less in _love_ with you and that I don't want her to get hurt any more than she already has because _you_ are too much of a prat to show her how you feel. How _do_ you feel Malfoy?"

There was a long awkward silence and Harry was beginning to get worried that Draco was simply taking the time to think of the most efficient curse to use on him. Draco opened his mouth, looked at Harry…and closed his mouth again, his normally pale face taking on a slight flush.

"If you're worried about her getting hurt, I think she'll be ok if we both watch over her and you're only hurting her now," Harry said sadly and noticed a look of extreme guilt in the boy's eyes. "Well just do something soon, I'm going to go see Lizzie, Ron and Hermione."

Draco looked up sharply as Harry took off the silencing charm and locking spells and then gave him a tight smile before grabbing his invisibility cloak. "Wait Potter," Draco said quickly just before Harry disappeared. "Where's Lizzie?"

-------------------------

"Look who I picked up on the way back from the Common Room," Harry said as he and Draco neared the three positioned comfortably under the birch trees swaying hypnotizing in the breeze. Ron and Hermione looked up and said a quick 'hello' and then returned to their work but Elizabeth looked up and when she saw Draco, her face broke out into a beautiful smile.

Harry moved to sit beside Hermione and Ron, Elizabeth on his right under a separate tree and began chatting away with the other two Gryffindors but Draco just stood there for a few moments, trying to get his breath back from when he has seen Elizabeth smiling. The light shining through the branches of the trees made her practically glow and Draco couldn't help smiling back and sitting on her left, away from the annoying eyes of the Gryffindors.

Elizabeth returned to her book, unsure of why Draco was there and not wanting to bother him or something by flirting, '_there's no real point to flirting anyways_,' she reminded herself and her smile quickly dropped.

Draco was looking at her and seemed to know he was the cause of her smile falling. What if Voldemort found out and took Lizzie? What if the Slytherins found out? He didn't want her to come to any harm but Harry's words rang in his ears, '_If you're worried about her getting hurt, I think she'll be ok if we both watch over her and you're only hurting her now…_'

Taking a deep breath he slowly inched his hand closer to Elizabeth's and subtly took her dainty hand in his rough hands from years of Quidditch. Elizabeth looked down at their hands and then up into Draco's eyes, seemingly searching for something. Suddenly she smiled, supposedly she found what she had been looking for: commitment, trust, _love_. Draco was sure that was what she saw because he could feel those feelings radiating off himself.

"You sure?" Elizabeth wanted to be sure before she got her hopes up too high and Draco's squeeze of her hand told her everything she needed to know. She smiled brightly and leaned slightly into him so her friends didn't notice and continued with her book, still holding hands with Draco in the shade of the birch trees.

Draco let her lean on him and smiled to himself, this is what he wanted and it made Lizzie happy too. He wanted desperately to kiss her, to show her _how much_ she meant to him but decided public affections were not the best thing at the moment, and Elizabeth seemed to understand that too because she seemed the happiest person in the world leaning against the platinum blonde.

Harry looked over and smiled when he saw Elizabeth smiling and their fingers intertwined. He would keep a watch over them in case Draco tried something but he had a strong feeling Draco wanted this as much as the muggle girl. He mentally patted himself on the back for a job well done and returned to the potions homework he was supposed to do.

"Hey Lizzie, what did you do to speed up that potion the other day?" Harry asked and Elizabeth moved Draco and her entwined hands between them where the Gryffindors couldn't see, understanding why Draco had wanted to hide his feelings with all the Death Eaters.

"I put in two fairy wing tips, why?" Elizabeth looked at him.

"We have to write about an ingredient that speeds up the process of a potion's making, didn't you do that already?" Harry looked at her and Elizabeth shook her head, her red hair bouncing with the movement.

"Nope, Snape wanted me to write more about that potion I made instead of doing that essay," Elizabeth smiled and everyone laughed, Ron throwing out a 'lucky you'.

Everyone went back to their own work, Elizabeth explaining some things to Harry when he needed help until the sun began to set. "We better go in for dinner," Hermione said as she packed away her books in her book bag. Everyone nodded in agreement and began packing up and heading towards the Great Hall.

-------------------------

"Hey, do you guys want to have a sleep over in my room?" Elizabeth asked excited as she stuffed the last of her apple into her mouth, making Draco roll his eyes and Harry laugh.

"What's a…sleep over?" Ron asked and Hermione laughed, being the only other one raised by muggles.

"Its when people all stay overnight at the same house, sometimes for parties or celebrations but mainly just for fun," Hermione said before looking at Elizabeth, "that sounds like so much fun, I'll definitely come after getting my stuff from my room.

"Cool, anyone else?" Elizabeth smiled when Harry, Ron, and a hesitant Draco nodded. Draco knew he would actually be safer outside of the Slytherin Dungeons with all the Death Eaters but sharing a room with all those Gryffindors made him nervous also. "And if this is a success, we can invite more people next time!" Elizabeth smiled and stood up from the table.

"We'll all get our stuff from our rooms and meet you at your room," Hermione said as she dragged Ron off towards the Gryffindor towers, quickly followed by Harry. Draco smiled and headed off towards the dungeons to get his things and Elizabeth headed up to her room to get everything ready.

* * *

**A/N: There is a plot going on, I'm just really enjoying writing the romance parts right now so stick with me, there is a plot hiding under all of this. Ok I want your opinions for this, who should I get together with Harry? I was thinking the normal Ginny thing but I want to know what you think.**


	14. Joined Auras

**A/N: Look how much I'm writing! Go me! This is going to be fun to write, and I hope you enjoy reading it! I was actually inspired for this idea from 'Checkmate' with the joined auras idea though I've changed a lot I just thought I'd mention the name. **

**P.S. If there's spelling issues let me know, I was so excited to get this posted I didn't do a thorough reread through it. **

* * *

Joined Auras:

Half of an hour later everyone was assembled in Elizabeth's Common Room. Hermione looked excited, Ron looked worried, Harry looked nervous, Draco looked uncomfortable, and Elizabeth was wearing an evil smile on her face, half covered by her red hair she had decided to let out for the party.

"Oh come on, its just a slumber party between friends," she said happily and Ron snorted, Hermione hitting him over the back of the head and everyone else snickered. "Ok so first off, changing into PJs!"

Hermione and Elizabeth ran off to get changed seeing as they were both girls and left the boys to their business. The guys exchanged looks before heading to separate parts of the large room to change. The three guys finished before the girls so they sat down on the couches, blushing profusely at seeing each other in their sleepwear.

All three boys were wearing full-length pajama bottoms, Harry's being white with blue strips, Draco's being a silky traditional Slytherin green, while Ron's was an embarrassing maroon colour. Every time someone sent him a look he'd start muttering about 'hate maroon…stupid…maroon…' and so on, making Harry and Draco smile slightly. Though none of them normally slept with a shirt but they decided it would be more suitable if they wore one with the girls around.

Draco had brought a t-shirt of pale blue, which brought out his eyes very nicely. Harry had a shirt of tacky Gryffindor red with a snitch stitched on that buzzed around once and a while and Ron was wearing a plain white shirt that read 'do you got a problem buddy?'

Moments later the two girls reappeared, smiling from ear to ear at seeing the guys actually went along with the plan. Hermione was wearing a Gryffindor t-shirt and pajama bottoms of black that fanned out at the bottom. She had taken out any jewelry she had been wearing earlier and she had her hair up in a ponytail. But Draco didn't spend much time on her, his eyes immediately looked at Elizabeth.

The 'muggle' girl was wearing pajama bottoms that were relatively loose and they were Gryffindor red with flower patters on them. She was wearing a sliver t-shirt, almost like matching Slytherin and Gryffindor colours. She still wore the tacky gold ring on a chain around her neck and she had yet to take off the jelly bracelets but she looked beautiful.

The two girls sat on cushions on the floor and gave the boys a dangerous look. They quickly grabbed cushions and joined the girls before they were killed and everyone smiled, some more comfortable than others with the arrangement. "Ok, I think first off, we should do a friendly game of truth or dare!" Hermione yelled out and the boys shared worried glances. "And since Elizabeth is the host…truth or dare?"

Elizabeth gave her a mock glare before pretending to ponder the thought, "dare," she said boldly.

"In spirit of the current situation…I dare you…to sing the pajama song!" Hermione laughed and Elizabeth groaned. The boys looked utterly confused.

"Ok, ok!" Elizabeth cleared her throat;"I wear my pink pajamas in the summer when it's hot! I wear my flannel nighties in the winter when its not! But sometimes in the spring, and sometimes in the fall, I jump into my little bed with nothing on at all!" she sang and even thought it was a silly song, everyone was amazed at how beautifully she could sing.

She stopped and looked around, seemingly oblivious to the stares she was receiving, "ok…Ron, truth or dare?"

Shaking his head to get his mind back, he looked around nervously, "dare I suppose…"

"Ok good! I dare you to kiss Hermione, and a real kiss!" Elizabeth looked on proudly as Ron leaned over and captured Hermione's lips with his in a passionate and loving kiss. Draco made a face and Harry muttered something like 'bout time.' A few minutes later Draco cleared his throat and the two Gryffindors broke apart, blushing furiously.

"My turn?" Ron looked around and Harry rolled his eyes before nodding. "Ok, um…Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare obviously," Harry smiled and then looked back to Ron.

"I dare you to show us that trick Dumbledore taught you during the summer with making rings," Ron smiled brightly, he had always liked watching Harry do this spell at HQ.

"Ok, I need favourite jewels and types, like white gold or silver…" Harry looked around for suggestions and Elizabeth rose to the challenge.

"White gold band with a ruby and emerald," she said cheerfully and Harry smiled back with an "I shall do my best."

Everyone stopped talking to watch as Harry crossed his legs and raised his hands to the height of his chest, cupped but with four inches in between. First there was nothing but then Elizabeth began hearing a low hum. She looked around but it seemed only she could hear it. A few seconds later there was a bright light between Harry's hands and then the four students could see the ring appearing from nowhere and start to mold into shape.

A few minutes later there was a beautiful white gold ring with vine-like designs around the band hovering between Harry's hands. The two jewels, a ruby and emerald, were touching diagonally and facing Elizabeth. The bright light faded and everyone clapped, even Draco.

"Malfoy, I think you will need this more than me," Harry said and handed it over to the pale Slytherin, "Malfoy, truth or dare?"

"Dare Potter," Draco said quickly while pocketing the ring but quickly whished to take it back.

"I dare you Draco, to give Elizabeth the ring to show your current status," Harry smiled wickedly from the stuttering Draco to the blushing Elizabeth, "and do it the proper _pureblood_ way too."

"Draco and Elizabeth? What status is this?" Ron asked nervously as Draco pulled out the ring and shuffled over to sit in front of the smiling girl.

"Elizabeth Moon, may I, Draco Malfoy have the honor of courting you?" Draco asked, blushing furiously but correctly reciting the formal question for pureblooded courtships.

"I, Elizabeth Moon, accept your offer with love and allow you, Draco Malfoy to court me," she unknowingly recited the rest of the courting procedure to perfection, making Draco smile.

To finish the bond, Draco slowly leant forward and captured Elizabeth's lips with his own, his blonde hair falling like a curtain around their faces. She readily returned the kiss and a bright light of the two student's auras appeared, surrounding them even though they didn't notice.

Ron and Hermione looked confused and Harry was smiling widely. First there were two separate auras; Elizabeth's a pale blue with fiery green streaks flowing through it and Draco's a deep forest green with silvery threads swirling through it.

As the kiss deepened, the auras began to combine and after a few brief moments, the auras joined completely and let off a powerful magic burst, flinging the on-lookers backwards. Harry was the first to react and picked himself up off the ground just in time to see the joined aura before it began to fade. It was now a solid colour of ever-changing forest green and pale, icy blue, changing in the light, and held together with the silvery wines from Draco's previous aura since he was the 'dominant' in the relationship.

Harry saw the aura's magic disappear from the naked eye into the ring Harry had created and given to Draco to give to Elizabeth. Because Harry was the one to create the ring and was present during the exchange, his magic and love joined the bond to make it stronger still, and he could practically feel the combined aura as it took its place in the ring and created an identical one on Draco's finger.

The bond complete, the two separated with a smile playing on their faces, hidden before by the curtain of white blonde. The Slytherin boy leant forward so his mouth was by Elizabeth's ear, "I love you and will protect you for as long as I live."

"I love you Draco and will support you in everything you do," Elizabeth continued to speak the pureblood oaths unknowingly, making Draco wonder how muggle the girl really was. 'Maybe she was from a pureblood family even though she couldn't remember…'

Getting ready to share another kiss, they leant forward but stopped when they heard a groan from a few feet away. Ron and Hermione were pulling themselves off the ground, Harry smiling happily beside them. "Well that was…uh…_interesting_," Ron said while trying hard not to make a face.

"I think you should talk to Dumbledore about your auras joining, that has never happened in recorded history before," Hermione said excitedly and looked ready to start asking _a lot_ of questions so Harry quickly looked at Draco with a 'she's-going-to-go-bookworm-on-us-hurry-and-cut-her-off' look.

Getting the message, Draco looked around quickly, "Granger, truth or dare?"

She stopped mid-sentence and thought for a moment, "I'll take truth," she looked nervous but looked at Draco expectantly, who was now sitting very close to Elizabeth.

"How long have you had it for Weasley?" He smirked when the girl began blushing cherry red. Ron looked at her, clearly very interested in the answer.

"Well I-erm…since I watched him do that faulty spell on the Hogwarts Express first year," she muttered quietly before dropping her head so they couldn't see her blush anymore.

"What spell was that?" Draco asked out of curiosity and Harry laughed at the memory of seeing his 'first spell' when he joined the wizarding world when he was eleven.

Now Ron was blushing too, "it was a spell my twin brothers gave to me," he refused to say more.

"I want to hear it," Elizabeth said happily from her cushion, leaning into Draco.

Ron rolled his eyes but kept himself from commenting, "fine! _Sunshine daisies, butter-mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow_!" Ron said before explaining how he used to have a rat and the whole story of Peter Pettigrew and then the game of truth or dare continued.

-------------------------

The Hogwarts bell chimed midnight and the spell on it amplified the sound, causing the ringing to reverberate around Elizabeth's Common Room. Everyone grabbed their charmed sleeping bags and laid them out on the floor, five large beds quickly taking their place.

Everyone dimmed the lights but charmed the fire to stay alive all night to fight the cool, refreshing breeze entering from the slightly ajar window. The five Hogwarts students bid each other goodnight before slipping into the warm sheets. Elizabeth and Draco's beds were side-by-side, blanketed by the magical light of the moon; adding to their bond's power.

"Love you…Draco," she said between yawns.

"…Love you Lizzie," Draco said sincerely.

They both fell asleep fingering their identical rings, symbolizing their magical bond of love.

* * *

**A/N: yay me! I told you I'd update soon! I actually wrote this during my morning classes at school since I finished all my work early and it was a choice between listening to Macbeth spoken by monotone actors or write The Referee. Hmmm. Hard choice eh? Lol. Jokes. Please review; I want to try using that 'reply to review' button! Yes I am weird! New update will probably/hopefully be up this weekend. **


	15. Breaking the Memory Fog

**A/N: For anyone who is confused, Elizabeth went to St. Mungo's Friday after school and under the tree was Saturday afternoon and the sleepover was Saturday evening so when they wake up it will be Sunday morning. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, ByeByeBirdie at school is really stressful but that just ended so I will probably update more but not a lot until Christmas Break. Sorry in advance. you can see how long I was working on this chapter.**

Breaking the Memory Fog:

The group sat at their regular table and ate breakfast while chatting happily with the others in the group. Draco and Elizabeth had cast very powerful concealing charms on their rings for the safety of everyone, with Harry's added spell to make it close to non-existent.

"So what do we want to do today?" Ron asked as she shoveled another spoonful of cereal into his already stuffed mouth.

"We've already finished our homework…" Elizabeth said, completely unhelpful.

"We could do a game of Quidditch?" Harry offered.

"There's five people Potter, the teams would be uneven," Draco said though wished that they could play. He hadn't been able to play Quidditch for fun in a while.

"I'll watch, I wouldn't know what the heck to do anyways," Elizabeth shrugged and they finally decided that it would work out; Harry and Ron on one team with Hermione and Draco on the other. Harry and Draco _accio_ed their and Ron's brooms and got Hermione and Elizabeth best ones off Madame Hooch.

It had originally been Draco and Ron on the same team but after Draco had continuously tried to answer the question of whether 'Weasels could fly' by trying to push Ron off his broom, it had been decided Hermione could get by without Harry to tell her what to do and they switched up the teams, for the health of everyone. Elizabeth watched in fascination from the staff stands, which were, at the time, completely deserted as the game began with one Quaffle, one Bludger and one Golden Snitch began, trying to follow the rules so later on she might be able to play with them.

It was quite obvious that Harry and Draco knew what they were doing with Ron knowing well enough without the skills to really show it and Hermione looking rather confused, almost with a longing for a book lingering on her face, making Elizabeth snort to herself. Once she got the gist of it she began keeping score, currently being 30 to 50 for Draco and Ron, seeing as Ron was more skilled at scoring than Hermione.

Harry and Draco had disappeared a little before into the misty clouds above in search of the tiny golden ball, in hot competition, completely putting aside the new friendship between the two, created (with force) by Elizabeth. A few more minutes passed by and without a keeper Hermione scored another goal, which Ron quickly congratulated her on before zipping off towards the opposite side of the pitch, Quaffle in hand.

Elizabeth was getting rather caught up in the game and stopped wondering where Harry and Draco had possibly disappeared to. The score quickly became 60 to 70, still for Ron but Hermione was getting more confident with herself and was quickly catching up. Suddenly there was a scream from far above and all three below the cloud cover looked up sharply, seeing shadows hitting the clouds with the sun behind like shadows from hands in front of a flashlight.

There was obviously more people than just Harry and Draco up there from the five new shadows visible. There was a flash and a terrible thunder-like sound cut through the air, leaving vibrations in everyone. There was another flash, this time of a pale, yet familiar green and Elizabeth's ring from Draco began to burn white-hot.

Unsure of what to do she grabbed the last broom from Madame Hooch that Harry had gotten her just in case she decided to join. Ignoring the burning pain on her finger from the ring, she awkwardly mounted the broom and kicked off as had as she could manage. Ron quickly followed while Hermione flew as fast as she was able towards Hogwarts to get someone.

More flashes were seen, painting the clouds surrounding Elizabeth in a rainbow of colours. She heard another cry, deep throated, so she assumed it was an older man, and had to quickly dodge the limp form of the said man falling to the ground below in an odd black cloak. Ron seemed to find the appearance very important on the man because he quickly followed the man and did his best to bind him once the man fell to the ground (not that it was truly needed after such a fall).

There was a second where the ring turned frigid cold, burning her hand as if it was still the hottest thing ever, almost like of you held dry ice (frozen carbon dioxide) it would be so cold you would get burnt. But it was quickly over and back to burning hot. Taking this as a bad sign, Elizabeth put on more speed and finally entered open air. The sight she was hit with almost made her plummet back to the ground below.

Draco had a large gash across his right cheek with another one running the length of his left arm, so deep it was dripping blood, amazingly not dying the clouds below. He raised his wand and sent another powerful curse at the man in black…

"Death Eaters!" she blurted out to herself, suddenly remembering the news article. A new hatred burnt in her, though she didn't remember the reason that it came back as something familiar. She looked around wildly until she noticed Harry quickly fighting off two other Death Eaters. He muttered something that Elizabeth couldn't hear and the Death Eater closest to her fell from her broom, letting off a brutal scream.

Harry looked up and his face scared Elizabeth. It was cold and full of a deep hate. She could see the pain in his eyes too, not physical for he had no real injury but some inner pain he seemed to be unleashing on these evil beings. He drew his eyes from her and sent a freezing charm on the other and final Death Eater, letting him fall to the ground below without being able to even scream.

But where was the last one? She had seen 5 new shadows had she not? Before she could turn around a sharp pain hit her in the middle of her back and began to travel along her spine and spread throughout her body until her whole body felt as if it was being destroyed by burning knives. Harry and Draco, Draco having had killed the Death Eater he had been fighting before, let out a scream but things quickly became slow motion through the girl's eyes.

She turned slowly but before she could do anything the final Death Eater steered his broom towards her at lightning speed and snatched her off her own and began spiralling down through the clouds towards the Forbidden Forest. Both Harry and Draco gave up hot pursuit, dodging curses sent their way.

Right before reaching the edge of the forest, the man turned sharply and took the broom right into the icy waters of the Hogwarts Lake, the half-conscious Elizabeth half struggling with the man, half with the peaceful darkness that threatened her. Down, down, down they went and finally Elizabeth lost all consciousness.

Draco was about ready to jump in the lake after them but Harry quickly grabbed his arm and shook his head sadly, "there's nothing we can do now, there's a portal that can be used down there and I'm sure they're already gone to wherever the Death Eater was supposed to meet Voldemort."

Draco struggled lamely for a few more minutes but at seeing Harry's pained and understanding face he let himself be led away so they could talk to Dumbledore and get Lizzie back, though never taking his full attention off of the ring, which before had had Elizabeth's pulse beat through it calmly earlier but was now silent on his finger. He let out a choked sob at what it could mean but noticed Harry's internal battle. Amazed at himself, he put a comforting hand on his shoulder, a silent question as to if the boy was alright. Draco completely forgot about his wounds as Harry broke down into quiet sobs.

"I'm as bad as him now," Harry said between sobs. "I used '_Crucio_' on one of them, I'm a monster!" By now they were nearing the pitch where Dumbledore and other teachers, assembled by Hermione were together questioning the Death Eaters that Ron had bound.

"Harry, you did what you had to do. You did it to save yourself and us, not to enjoy it and us. There is no 'good magic' or 'bad magic', there's just _magic_. Only the person and what they use it for can be 'good' or 'bad'. And you definitely not bad, do you understand?" When Harry nodded silently and quickly wiped away his tears, Draco looked at him again. "Good, now help me find Elizabeth will you?"

-------------------------

"You! Girl! Wake up!" Pain laced through Elizabeth but she took no notice. The ring on her finger seemed almost to absorb some of the pain, giving her comfort at the slight burning she felt from it. "My Lord, this isn't the ring of the Estel Saiqa Clan, maybe we missed it when we killed her parents…"

She felt someone with clammy hands touching her ring from Draco and she wanted to kick them away but was unable to do so seeing as her wrists where tied and she was hanging, quite painfully from the ceiling, all of her energy sapped out of her. Suddenly she remembered Dumbledore's lessons and created the strongest mental barrier she could muster. She could feel the pain from her wrists as they began to dislocate from the strain but tried to concentrate on what was being said.

"Fool of a girl didn't even have her wand on her…" she heard and with a jolt she realized that they didn't know that she could do wandless magic, which could come in very handy during an escape. "So what do we do now? She's the last of the Clan but doesn't have the ring."

"Silence!" a raspy voice said and Elizabeth opened her eye a crack to see who it was, the voice sounded so familiar… "This is good news that you are overlooking my Death Eaters. If she doesn't know of her heritage and doesn't have the ring, she is no real threat to us. Also, it means that she doesn't remember that we…paid her a visit many years ago…"

He stopped as others began to laugh at this and he joined in for the fun. As the malicious laughter rang through her, the nightmare that was the memory of people dying began coming into focus. It was almost like someone painting in the details she had previously forgotten. First it was her father that came to her, telling her she was beautiful but suddenly having to get up because someone was at the door.

His face had been young with only wrinkles of wisdom on his face, probably around his thirties. He had had a chestnut brown head of hair to his ears with a very thin beard. His nose had been slightly hooked but in a distinguished way and his eyes had been a silvery grey. Her mother came next as she finished drawing a sacred design on her daughter's complexion.

Elizabeth seemed to be watching from an out-of-body perspective so she got a close look of the design that had been drawn on her face. "You have all of the Clan's power now, you must take care once we are gone, other's will need you," her mother whispered in her ear. Elizabeth nearly choked on a sob, 'she knew she was going to die… Saria was her name, I remember now. And Thomas was my father…'

She didn't bother thinking anymore; she moved to look at her mother's face. Around the same age as her father but with a few more wrinkles from both wisdom and laughter, Saria looked like a kind and loving mother. Her eyes were of the purest blue with a similar design as on young Elizabeth's face but altered slightly so it was on her left side while young Elizabeth's was on the right. Her auburn red hair fell lightly around her mid-back and she looked sadly at young Elizabeth.

"You will experience much suffering and I'm sorry, you won't deserve it. But know that we will always love you and the Estel Saiqa Clan will always be with you in spirit. Stay strong, for others will need your help. And Elizabeth Ayria Estel Saiqa Moon, always keep the Clan mother's ring with you for it will always protect you and the ones you love."

She drew the ring from her hand where it had been resting beautifully on her right ring finger. She transferred it to young Elizabeth's right ring finger and it glowed for a moment, as well as the designs on both females' faces and the tiara that Saria was wearing.

The light dimmed and, with tears in her eyes, Saria pointed to the diamond. "This honey, holds all the protection, courage, and magic from the Clan fathers, just like your father, Thomas…" she next pointed to the sapphire, "this holds all the hope, love, and magic from the Clan mothers, like me…" and this, she said with a choked sob, "is the gift to our Clan from the great Heavens above. Keep it safe, hide it now Elizabeth."

Her mother's tone had changed and the young Elizabeth stuffed the ring out of sight in a side pocket in her jacket as she heard a loud noise from where her father had disappeared. Her mother had an accepting but determined look on her face as she stood up and stood in front of Elizabeth.

Watching the doorway, her father never returned but seven men, that she now knew to be Death Eaters, entered the room and spread out but were all quickly killed by Saria in a desperate hope to save her daughter. Elizabeth noted that Saria didn't have a wand either. All seven fell but as the last one hit the ground with a quiet 'thump', a taller man with snake-like features and glowing red eyes entered the room.

"What a waste, I never expected you, Saria, to become a murderer," the man said, but Elizabeth couldn't make him out clearly for he was still covered in memory fog.

"I kill to save the ones I love and those who need to be saved. There is no good or bad magic, only the reason it is used and the person who uses it can be good or bad. Magic is a simple grey and cannot be categorized," Saria yelled before sending a curse at the man, which he easily deflected.

Young Elizabeth stood frozen behind her mother as the man with a raspy voice spoke again, "your husband is killed, a great honour to be killed by me but I didn't even get a 'thank you' in return." In that moment, Elizabeth wanted to step into the dream and kill the man in front of her but she could do nothing but watch as he said '_Avada Kedavra_' and her mother's dead form fell to the ground.

The man's laughter again rang through her and as the residue power from the killing curse and the maniac's laugh echoed through the room, it seemed to break up the fog and the man once again became visible to her mind's eye. He had snake nostrils and he was so pale she was amazed he was in the living. His eyes glowed an eerie red and he was so thin, he seemed more of a skeleton than anything else.

"Now girl," he turned to Elizabeth, "give me the Clan ring and you may be spared. Give Lord Voldemort the ring." Young Elizabeth stepped back, shaking her head with a proud 'no' coming from her lips. "Very well then, it's always easier searching people when dead anyways," he cast the killing curse before she could even blink but from third-person perspective, Elizabeth saw that the green jet of light merely bounced off the young version of herself and blasted the couch into ashes and flames.

Even though that didn't work, the '_crucio_' sure did. Young Elizabeth dropped to the ground in pain and let out an ear-slitting scream. As if one of the knives was in fact real, a small cut from eyebrow to cheekbone formed on young Elizabeth's face and started to turn crimson. Suddenly there was an explosion but before Elizabeth could see what was happening, the dream began to fade and she was back in whatever dungeon with the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort himself, still talking.

"You bastard! You killed my parents!" Elizabeth snarled and sending up blue flames from her palms onto the ropes, burning them through within a millisecond. She dropped to her feet, completely ignoring the blood dripping from her cut up wrists and stood proudly, ready to show the worth of the Estel Saiqa Clan. All the Death Eaters' eyes were on her as the pair of red eyes slowly turned to her.

**A/N: **Ok, so do you want pronunciation for the Clan name? I have different words that have the same sound so it will be the word and then **bolded **and **underlined** in the parts that sound the same, ok?

----- Estel ----- P**est** – **el**ephant. (Actually that sounds funny, pest elephant, lol. This is actually an Elvish word from Lord of the Rings meaning 'hope')

----- Saiqa ----- **Say** – **kay**. (I know technically you need a 'u' after a 'q' but I woke up from a weird dream one night with this in my mind and every time I say it I get all calm so yeah, I'll stop babbling now)


	16. Spell of the Clan

**A/N: OMG! This is getting so exciting. I keep trying to write my original fiction, but I want to find out what happens here so badly I can't put it away! And no, I don't know what's going to happen, I type as it comes except for major parts like, oh I dunno, being in 6th year instead of 7th, I had to think about that. Anywho, I wanna find out what's going to happen next and I hope you do too so I'll write. Please review if you have free time, even 'wow', 'ewww', 'whatever', you know, I'm not picky. Anywho, I'm getting bored of begging so I'm gonna write.**

Spell of the Clan:

"Where did the other Death Eater take Elizabeth?" Dumbledore had the point of his wand at the throat of the single Death Eater that had woken up from the fall, trying to pry out the location without letting Draco or Harry kill him.

"I'll never tell, I'll be loyal to the Dark Lord until the end," he spat out before going rigid as the Headmaster's wand sent a shockwave through his body.

"Do not think I will not force the answer out of you for the well-being of one of my students," Dumbledore's voice was grave but strong, almost making Hermione shake at the sound.

McGonagall and Snape had taken over Ron's binding spells for added security and now Ron was holding Hermione as she frantically tried thinking of possibilities for where Elizabeth was taken. If you were looking at her it was almost like she was rereading books in her mind's eye.

Harry and Draco were taking turns holding each other back from cursing the Death Eaters to hell or further, depending on moods. One moment, Harry would have his wand pointed at the Death Eater's heart muttering possible spells and walking towards the man on the ground, Draco desperately holding on before the Death Eater was blown to smithereens.

The next moment, Draco was yelling at the top of his lungs at the Death Eater for the location of Elizabeth, Harry gripping around Draco's middle, having to dig his heels into the grassy ground of the pitch to keep Draco away from Dumbledore's working. If it hadn't been a more serious situation it would have been terribly funny to watch.

Dumbledore was starting to get upset that there was no progress and was using stronger spells to force the answer out of the man. Snape was talking to McGonagall under his breath and Ron, the only one who was really thinking straight, found it odd that Snape looked really worried about where Elizabeth could have gone.

"Severus," Dumbledore said quietly and the Potions Master moved over next to him, his black robes billowing out behind him with the slight breeze flowing through the pitch. "Did you hear about any of Voldemort's plans from any other meetings?"

Snape looked shocked; the Headmaster never really addressed Voldemort's meetings unless he was desperate for answers. Clearing his throat, he hung his head, "I'm sorry sir, no. He must have only picked a few specific Death Eaters to get the plans ready. I can ask Lucius if you wish next time we talk."

"It's alright Severus, we'll find her, and do please ask Mr. Malfoy next time possible. Minerva, you and Severus stay with these while I owl the Ministry," Dumbledore looked very old as he picked himself up off the ground. "You children should go inside, get something to eat. I'll inform you of any new developments."

Hermione and Ron nodded, heading towards the Great Hall at a slow pace. Snape and McGonagall continued to talk in whispered tones as they knocked out the one Death Eater that Dumbledore was talking to and continued to bind them all. Draco and Harry, refusing to go inside, made their way to two moss-covered boulders on the edge of the Hogwarts Lake.

-------------------------

"Foolish girl, your parents were simply in the way of what I wanted," Voldemort said as if he were explaining it to a two-year old. "Tell me…how much do you remember?"

Wondering what that had to do with anything, Elizabeth cast her memory back but couldn't recall anything other than the fateful night where she was passed the powers of the Clan. Drawing herself up, she spoke in a clear voice, "all I need to know is that you killed my parents!"

He let off yet another laugh; cold and uncaring. The other Death Eaters followed like obedient servants and soon the dank room was filled with laughter. "If you give me the location of the ring, I _may_ spare you, though you don't deserve it after this display."

"I'll never let you get a hold of the Clan Ring!" she mentally added another layer of her mental barrier before she accidentally thought of the ring sitting calmly on Dumbledore's desk, waiting for her to take once again for her own.

"Kill her, she is of no use," Voldemort said before swiftly leaving the room, some stumpy man who had strong features of a rat following quickly, letting the other Death Eaters surround Elizabeth and back her into a corner.

"Come back here you coward!" she yelled but it was too late, Voldemort had already Disapparated away. Some of the stronger Death Eaters, though she could not identify any of them, began to step ahead of the newer ones, getting ready to have some fun before handing off the carcass for the newbies. Some were even snickering that she didn't have a wand, ignoring the blue flames as coincidence before (or maybe they were just really stupid, I don't know).

Backing up against the wall, Elizabeth sent out some freezing charms but the Death Eaters easily deflected them. Becoming desperate, she muttered the first spell that came to her mind. Raising both hands above her head, she crossed one in front of the other with both palms and fingers facing her face. "Aria Estella Reiqua!" she yelled clearly and brought her hands down quickly to her sides, almost like slashing two invisible swords through the air.

She immediately knew something happened for she felt her energy drain greatly, so much that she began seeing blind spots on her vision. But she also knew that something good was happening too for there was a current of energy that filled the air and molded around her form. Startled, but not scared by something they couldn't see, they cast multiple '_crucio_' curses on her, the white lights all hitting the invisible shield at the same time.

The force of so many powerful spells at once threw Elizabeth back into the wall yet her shield held and all the spells reflected back on their owners and the Death Eater casters got the full blow, falling to the ground. More Death Eaters stepped forward for their turn but not being as strong as the first, had no chance of reaching Elizabeth and fell to the ground also, a few foolish ones dead from a reflected '_Avada Kedavra_'.

'I want to go home,' Elizabeth thought desperately as the last few Death Eaters fell to the ground. 'I need to get out of here. What do I do?' she was looking around desperately, trying to figure out what to do before the blind spots covered anymore of her vision. With her energy stores low, even though she cancelled the spell, her left eye was almost temporarily blind.

'I need to find my home,' she though quietly before stumbling into a wall and falling to the stone ground below her, the last thought she held was of her mother, Saria, and her father, Thomas, smiling at her as she was blessed with the Clan's power.

-------------------------

"Potter let go I need to get in that lake!" Harry was once more taking his turn at holding Draco back, this time from jumping into the lake and swimming down to get to the portal Harry had discovered during 4th year during the 2nd task. "The ring Potter, it was burning and now it's like its dead, Elizabeth _needs me_."

"Draco I know! I felt it too remember? I'm connected to the ring too, I can't feel it as strongly as you but I know something is wrong but there is nothing we can do. The portal down there needs to be connected to another place or else it won't work and Voldemort won't do something so careless," Harry tried to reason with him but it was no use.

"Feel this Potter! Feel it!" Draco shoved the ring into Harry's hand with tears in his eyes. Harry closed his hand around the ring and closed his eyes. Draco was right, he couldn't even feel much energy left coming from the ring, though he did feel a slight tremor.

"Draco…there's nothing we can do," Harry said sadly as he handed Draco back the ring.

"Come _on_ Potter! This is what you _do_! _Help me_…please," Draco begged Harry, more salty tears dripping down his cheeks. Taking a deep breath, Harry looked around, at a loss for what to do.

**A/N: Nothing to say. Review please, I need something to read, and reviews are great fun to read/reply to.**


	17. Homeward Bound

**A/N: This is 3 seconds later than the last A/N I wrote so I still don't have anything to say.**

Homeward Bound:

'I don't remember falling down on a carpet…' Elizabeth blinked her eyes and was happy to see that the blind spots were gone except for one pinprick on each eye. Pushing herself up cautiously, she looked around. 'This place looks familiar…'

Looking around she realized she was back in her home, or…what used to be her home. Whatever the explosion had been in her dream from long ago, it had knocked out the north wall for the sitting room. The house had clearly been abandoned, probably after the night Voldemort 'visited'. Trees were overgrown and the large branches were coming in the open roof and the grass out the north way where she could see was overgrown, up to the height of the windowsill.

Everything was burnt, the couch, the table, all furniture except a mirror with a crack spreading out like a spider web over the reflecting part hanging lopsided on the wall. Getting up to inspect herself for any injury, she stepped back quickly when she saw herself. The design that her mother had put on the right side of her face was once more in position though not with ink, it looked like it had been burned on.

Coming out from outside edge of her right eye, three lines spiraled out, one twisting up into a curl around the temple while the second one twisted downwards and curved in and ended on her cheekbone, just where her scar ended. The third and longest line outlined the side of her face and came up to curl into a spiral on her jaw line. "What the bloody hell?"

Looking around, she wondered if there was anything left that would be of use, something, _anything_ about the Estel Saiqa Clan. She began digging around in rotted pieces of furniture for anything, purposefully staying as far from the mirror as she could, hoping the next time she'd use a mirror the design would be gone so she wouldn't have to explain it.

There were scorch marks on the walls, which she followed. She ended up in what she assumed was a bedroom, most likely her parents'. A quarter of the bed was left from whatever fire had been spread through the house and a glint of sunlight reflected off some metal on the floor, half under the bed, caught her eye.

Getting down on her hands and knees, Elizabeth saw that it was a trap door with a brass-looking handle covered in rust and ash. Grabbing hold, Elizabeth pulled with all her might until she heard a creak and the door lifted enough that she could enter. She looked inside and began coughing on the dust cloud that had flowed upwards at the new space for it.

When she had caught her breath and the dust had settled, she slowly dropped herself into the room that couldn't have been more than 2m2. At first she thought there was nothing there but after she saw past the sun-drenched dust, she noticed a small wooden chest of what looked like cherry with gold trim. Going to open it, she realized that it was heavily locked with both lock and magic.

She shrunk it and placed it in the remaining pocket of what was left of her school robes. Looking around, she determined that there was nothing else of interest there. She scanned the rest of the house from top to bottom as much as she could with all the debris until she was sure that she hadn't missed anything.

With tears in her eyes, she tried to remember everything so that maybe, one day, she would be able to return. Brushing away her tears, frustrated, she tried to figure out what to do to get back to Hogwarts, her new home. Maybe she could grab a cab; she always kept a few pounds in her pocket. She looked around one last time and then walked through the door that was on half hinges in the doorframe.

-------------------------

"Sorry Malfoy," Harry pushed the blonde hair out of the Slytherin's closed eyes, "there was nothing else I could do right now." Draco had clearly gone into a panic attack and knowing that nothing could be done, Harry had put a Sleeping Spell on him, but making sure that he had the power to wake Draco if there was any news.

Draco was now sprawled out on the grass with Harry sitting on the boulder just over the water's edge. Hermione and Ron had brought them out some food to eat, which Harry picked at briefly before saying a quick thanks and turning back to the water. Realizing that there was nothing they could do either, Ron and Hermione returned to the Great Hall so no one was suspicious, though it was a Sunday and they doubted people would be interested in going out since a light drizzle had started up.

Dumbledore had gotten specific Ministry personnel to question and take away the Death Eaters, who, like everyone assumed, told nothing about the location. Dumbledore had disappeared into his office, tense and worried, while Snape and McGonagall had returned to the building to keep the kids under control and try to make sure no one found out that Elizabeth was gone.

For a moment, Harry looked up and let the rain, which was becoming heavier as the day progressed, cover and soak him through. After he was dripping wet, he dropped his head once again onto his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs as he looked out across the Hogwarts Lake as fog began to cover it.

-------------------------

"Oh my gosh! _Come on_!" Elizabeth yelled, completely exasperated by her position. After a quick trek around her former home, she realized that the house was in the middle of nowhere. Forest on all sides with an overgrown beaten-down path leading her, there was nothing she could do except follow it and hope it led to some town.

After what she thought was an hour of walking, a clearing was visible up ahead and she began jogging towards it, looking forward to a town where she could get food, water and hopefully, transportation. She was out of luck. As she turned a corner and entered the complete clearing she saw that there was nothing but an old oak signpost with the name '_Angelisaz Way_' chipped into it and a path heading north, east, west, and back the way she had come; south.

"What to do, what to do," Elizabeth began to mutter as she walked around a complete circle of the clearing in the quiet forest. She could hear a few birds far off; enjoying the warm sunny day but that was no help. And she heard no river or anything else she might follow that would lead to a town.

She couldn't use magic outside of school since she wasn't 17 years old yet without worrying about getting in trouble. 'But wait…I've already used spells today and I haven't gotten in any trouble with the Ministry…well I suppose even if I do get in trouble they'll have to track me down and I'll transported to wherever…'

With this thought in mind, she muttered the spell, "_Point Me_," with the idea of Hogwarts in her mind. She also added in a second, "_Direct Me_," to the burst of light, which turned into an arrow so that the arrow would go in front of her until she reached her destination and tell her how far it was. Looking at the little numbers underneath the arrow, she gave a sigh, "oh its _only_ 178 kilometers is it?" she said in a very sarcastic tone before storming around the perimeter of the clearing once more.

The arrow turned red so she knew she was going the wrong way and she glared at the arrow quickly, though it was more to make her feel better than anything else. She thought of maybe _accio_ing a broom from Hogwarts but she quickly dismissed the idea that it would take far too long for it to reach her, and the spell may not even _reach_ that far to begin with.

She next thought of creating a broom from scratch but with her low magic supply she doubted she'd have enough energy left to _use_ the broom afterwards. She could _walk_, but it was far too far to really bother and without any sort of muggle transportation, broom seemed the best option. The forest seemed a maze of paths where anyone could get lost; maybe that was why her parents had made the house there?

Her next and really, final option came to her around twenty minutes later after she had plopped down on the grass to think. She wouldn't survive making a broom from scratch, but maybe, perhaps, transfiguring one from something else would be manageable. First she was going to use a leaf but she figured it would be easier if she used proper materials. Therefore, she grabbed a branch of good size and a larger group of smaller twigs. Next she ripped off a piece of material from the remainder of her robes for attaching it all and then settled down to transfigure it all.

Another ten minutes later, there was a passable broom sitting on the ground in front of her. She hadn't had enough magical energy to add speed to the broom to make it like the new _Firebolt_ or anything but she'd make due. The blind spots where back again so after kicking off through the foliage and into open air, she added a, "_Guide Me_," to her other two spells so the broom would follow the arrow and she was off.

It was a long way to go but during the times she was half coherent, she made sure she had an invisibility charm over the broom and herself so no Muggles would spot her in the sky above. But most of the trip she was out cold, her body shutting down to try and replenish her magic.

When the broom was led over Hogsmeade, Elizabeth woke up once more after being out for almost 45 minutes. She was soaked through from going through clouds and her pathetic excuse for robes (now, after everything of course, they were fine before) were doing nothing to keep her warm. The wind had picked up and the water in Elizabeth's long red hair was beginning to freeze over into a light frost and she was very stiff.

Looking up, she finally saw her new home; Hogwarts looked so inviting that Elizabeth gave a great cry of joy though almost immediately she was out cold once more from the strengthening winds. As she was over the Hogwarts Lake, the three spells considered her at the destination and all disappeared at the same time. Therefore, Elizabeth slipped off her broom, unknowing, and plummeted to the water below.

-------------------------

The second Harry saw something in the distance he immediately quit the sleeping spell and shook Draco until he was awake. Looking up, slightly bewildered, Harry pointed in the sky the second the person on broomstick passed over the Hogwarts bounds. "It doesn't work that way," Harry said, just as confused as Draco now, "Hogwarts bounds doesn't let anyone in with broomstick or Apparating."

"It does if it's a Hogwarts student!" Draco said excitedly as he felt a faint pulse return as a certain someone came closer. "Potter its Elizabeth! But her pulse is really weak."

At that very moment, they saw the young girl slip from her broom and disappear into the black water of the Lake. Immediately, Harry rushed to the school entrance to get help while Draco jumped right in and swam to where bubbles were slowly rising from deep below. He ducked under the surface, ignoring the biting cold of the ice water and swam deeper and deeper until he saw Elizabeth's form. Catching hold, he pulled her back up to the surface and was relieved to see she was still breathing fine.

Swimming rather awkwardly, Draco towed the girl to the shore where he immediately ripped off his coat and outer robe to warm Elizabeth at seeing the frost and dust coating Elizabeth. "Elizabeth wake up, I know you're alive so you better wake up," Draco said quietly while wrapping his body around the muggle girl's frigid-cold form to make sure the blood didn't rush to her heart too fast.

Harry returned with the only person he could find; Professor Snape. He wasn't too thrilled about the fact but he knew Elizabeth would need immediate help and wasn't going to be picky at the current moment. When they reached where Draco was warming Elizabeth, they saw that her breathing was back to normal but she still hadn't woken.

"Draco, move. I'm going to take her to Madam Pomfrey," Snape said calmly and with Harry's help, pried the Slytherin blonde off of his girlfriend. After that he took her in his arms and began walking as fast as possible towards the Hospital Wing, self-consciously tightening his hold to try and warm her though he'd never, even under the truth potion, admit to doing so.

"Potter, go get Minerva and Albus," Severus said quickly when they had entered the hall towards the Hospital Wing. Not bothering to argue, Harry quickly ran in the opposite direction to Dumbledore's office where he figured the old Headmaster would currently be. If he was lucky, the Deputy Headmistress would also be present. Knowing the platinum blond wouldn't be leaving, Snape let him follow as they entered the ward and placed her on one of the beds.

The Head Nurse appeared quickly and gave a cry of joy at seeing the missing student returned home. She immediately changed the girl into hospital pajamas with a flick of her wand, the scraps of the old robes appearing instead on the counter beside the bed. She cast some diagnostic spells over the girl, healing the few cuts she had received until the girl, besides being asleep and having the odd design covering the right side of her face, looked completely normal, maybe even a bit better.

She next cast a strong spell to look at the girl's aura and magic stores to look for any problems there. Immediately she went pale and looked at Severus with a quick, "get your strongest Replenishing Potions," before returning to her work. The man was out of the room within seconds, leaving Draco alone to ask questions again and again without answer.

Madam Pomfrey next traced her wand tip over the design but shook her head when she was finally done. "Well, what's wrong?" Draco asked, frantic and exasperated.

"I healed her cuts and that sort, I don't know what this design is from but I'm sure Albus will know when he arrives…but what's the worst of it is that her magical supply is more or less, completely wiped out. She only has enough to keep her body alive, if you asked her to do a simple unlocking charm she would either collapse, sleep for quite a while, or…die."

Draco nearly fainted at the last part but held himself together, "will there be any lingering damage?"

"Oh no, magic always replenishes itself, and with Ms. Moon's ability I'm sure it will be exceedingly fast but it will still take a while and when the body is down to that little amount of magic, it shuts down so it doesn't waste any energy until it is caught up," she paused for a minutes, catching her breath, "which means, that she will be asleep, much like being in a coma until her magic is back to its normal amount. Ah, Severus, good, good, bring them here, this should speed things up a bit," Madam Pomfrey turned to the Potion Master as he returned with three orangey-gold liquid filled vials.

They immediately forced all three down the girl's throat, Draco being surprised that Snape looked almost as concerned as Madam Pomfrey. After they were done Draco inquired as to this change and Snape answered rather grudgingly, "I suppose the ruddy girl has grown on me; much the same as the bloody Potter boy."

Draco couldn't help but laugh at the man but quickly stopped when Severus glared at him. He wouldn't put it past his godfather to not give him detention. Finally Dumbledore and McGonagall, quickly followed Harry, entered the Hospital Wing. The four adults grouped together so the two newcomers could get caught up so the ebony haired boy rushed over to the Slytherin for an explanation.

Draco kept getting distracted as the pulse in the ring on his finger let off a stronger and stronger pulse every 5 minutes. Finally, once everyone was informed, Dumbledore moved to the bedside and began looking over the design that was more like a tattoo than anything else, only completely non-removable. He muttered to himself for some time before saying they would have to wait for Elizabeth to wake but he thought strongly that the design was not harmful and was actually something very good and important.

The teachers scattered to watch over the Hogwarts students again during dinner, which was about to start, while Dumbledore returned to his office. Draco and Harry grudgingly left Lizzie's side to get a quick dinner and to find Ron and Hermione before it got too crowded. The Head Nurse had guessed that the girl should wake up within a week, two at the most before they should begin to worry. Alone in the Hospital Wing, Elizabeth turned over and continued to sleep soundly as her design began to glow in time with the ring sitting on Dumbledore's desk, waiting to be reunited once again.

**A/N: Again, sorry for not updating so much lately but I've already given out my excuses. I hope this makes it up. Please review and I'll try to get more out ASAP. **

**A/N2: I've passed the 100page mark! Go me! Lol.**


	18. Reunited

**A/N: More at bottom; worry about reading the story first.**

**To Snarky Bitch (no comment on name so that I don't appear rude) If you were smart enough to look at my profile you would see that I do have other stories on the go and this is not a Mary Sue due to the fact that Elizabeth looks nothing like me, nor does she even have the same name. She may act a _little_ like me but I do that with all my stories and characters because it gives me the ability to say "hmm, if this happened to me, then what would I do?" It makes the situations more realistic... Anywho, bye.**

* * *

Reunited:

Dumbledore sighed from his chair as he looked at the glowing ring that he had moved away from the door to the side of his desk to keep away from others as it continued to pulsate a bright light in time with, what he assumed to be Elizabeth's heartbeat. He couldn't even hold it for more than a few seconds without getting a severe burn so Dumbledore had barely moved it as far as he would have liked. He had wondered when Elizabeth kept hovering over the ring if she was the destined one but had never perused the idea and now he wished he had taken the time before.

It had been one week to the day since Elizabeth had returned to Hogwarts on her homemade broom and she still had not woken. Draco was frantic, unable to stay in class very often because of his low concentration levels, the only thing keeping the blonde sane being Harry offering support and his hourly visits to Ms. Moon's bedside.

Something would have to be done if the young girl didn't wake soon but Dumbledore was pretty sure, and Madam Pomfrey agreed that the girl had just fallen into a magical coma, her body refusing to let her wake until her magical and physical strength had returned to normal. Even with her obvious magical potential, it was taking a lot longer than was normal, hopefully just because she had completely drained her magical stores and not for some worse reason.

The final bell rang for the day and Albus was sure that both Harry and Draco were headed to the Hospital Wing, if they hadn't left class early like the rest of the week, the possibility of Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley going along being quite probable. The girl had grown on everyone, 'including Severus,' Albus thought with a smile. He hadn't seen the Potions Master show any caring towards anyone, let alone a student, for many years and the Headmaster was happy to finally see him opening up.

He sighed once more, he wanted to see how the girl was doing before heading down to dinner which would be started in about 1 hour so he hid the ring away quickly before being burned and locked the rooms before heading down the spiral staircase towards the Hospital Wing.

-------------------------

Draco lovingly traced the design on the right side of Elizabeth's face. How he missed her voice, her personality, and her smile. He sighed again, how long would it take for her to wake up? Madam Pomfrey had said 1 week, maybe 2 but he could tell that Dumbledore and Poppy were getting nervous and anxious.

Elizabeth had been moved into a private room for her stay so that others didn't know that anything was wrong with her besides the rumor that she had a bad case of the flu. Harry was sitting at the end of the bed, looking worriedly at Elizabeth but letting Draco stay close to her, knowing he needed to be close to keep his sanity. Those moments where they had seen Elizabeth fall into the lake and watch Severus carry the limp body to the Hospital Wing was one of the scariest moments in Harry's life and he hoped that it would never happen again.

He was curious about the dimly shining design on Elizabeth's face but figured Dumbledore had some idea and would tell them more when Elizabeth woke up. Seeing un-ushered tears in Malfoy's molten silver eyes, Harry put a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder for a minute before leaving the room quietly to talk to Madam Pomfrey about the girl's progress.

When Draco was sure he was in the room alone with Elizabeth he leaned forward and began whispering in his love's ear, "Lizzie you need to wake up, before I lose it. I'm pretty sure that Harry knows I'm going crazy…" Draco smirked lightly but when there was no giggle like normal he couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Please Lizzie…please wake up. I don't know what I would do without you and I don't want to know…" he continued on, hoping she could hear him.

He brushed a few strands of her red hair out of her face but the tears continued, a few landing on the black design he had been adoringly tracing a few minutes before. For a minute he thought the light radiating off the design grew in intensity as the tears landed on it but before he could really consider the possibility, he heard voices coming closer through the closed oak door and quickly made himself presentable, brushing away the tears.

Harry reentered the room, giving him a small smile before moving out of the way for Madam Pomfrey and the Headmaster to enter the now rather crowded room. One last tear fell before Draco put up some sort of mask; the salty teardrop landing on the design and making it glow. Dumbledore's eyes filled with understanding but he put the idea aside for a moment, there would be no way to be sure until the girl woke up and that was why they were here.

Draco and Harry each sat on one side of the bed while Albus took the end of the bed as Madam Pomfrey talked about the girl's recovery. "I don't understand it, she was doing fine, magic and physical strength are both returned to normal so the coma should be done now, but for some reason her body still does not react to the outside life and there's nothing either I or Severus can do to change it," she explained sadly, unsure of what to do. "This has never happened before so I don't know why her body won't wake, maybe its missing something…" she said dejected, with a sad shrug of her shoulders.

"I think I may know something that will wake her," Dumbledore said, hoping it was true with the hopeful looks he got from the 3 other occupants of the room. "We'll go get dinner, just in case Elizabeth's waking is rather time consuming. Then we shall all meet in my office and if things go the way I hope they do I think we'll be able to get Ms. Moon awake tonight."

Harry shot Draco a happy grin but the blonde was too busy whispering in the girl's ear again, "you hear that? You're going to wake up soon and I'll get to see you smile again…" his voice broke with emotion and he hugged her limp body close to his, more tears falling.

The adults excused themselves to be there for the beginning of dinner and told the two boys to get some food before long as the closed the door. Harry let Draco hold the girl's fragile body for a while before suggesting a quick dinner. Draco shot him a glare so Harry had to explain the possibility of Dumbledore not helping her wake until they had eaten. That did it and after Harry cast the same spell on Draco to cover his tears, they headed to the Great Hall.

-------------------------

After the quickest dinner possible, Draco and Harry excused themselves from the table, Harry whispering a small explanation to Ron and Hermione before disappearing up towards the Headmaster's office. They had decided that it would be easier with less people around so Ron and Hermione had agreed to visit later so there would be more breathing room.

The two boys had to wait a while for the Head Nurse and Albus to arrive seeing as they had to stay at the Great Hall for most of the dinner without raising suspicion but finally the old man and nurse were visible down the hall. After Dumbledore muttered the password and the 4 had quickly made their way up the spiral staircase, they all sat down in the comfortable chairs provided.

"Now, I believe that Elizabeth's design on her face has something to do with her not waking. I have no idea what it means unfortunately, all we can do is wait and ask when she is awake and is well enough and well rested. But," his hand disappeared briefly into a drawer and he dropped the glowing ring on the desk, "I believe this is part of the same thing."

"I can't hold this for more than a few seconds without getting burnt, but when I saw today when Mr. Malfoy's tear hit the design on her face, it began to glow brightly and I felt a strong magical surge. I think there is more to Draco and Elizabeth's relationship than meets the eye and, I believe, Draco will be able to hold the ring without side effects," Dumbledore raised his hand encouragingly towards the ring.

Hesitantly, Draco reached his hand out and clasped the ring loosely in his hand, ready to drop it if he felt any pain, but there was none. Minutes passed with baited breath but Draco was not burnt, the only thing happening was the light coming off the ring temporarily flaring before returning to the pulsating beat of the girl's heartbeat. Draco sighed happily and looked at the Headmaster expectantly.

Dumbledore smiled and looked around happily, "let's go wake up Ms. Moon now shall we?"

-------------------------

Everyone was in Elizabeth's room with baited breath, Madam Pomfrey and Severus each on one side of the bed in case the girl needed potions or anything for stabilization, while Dumbledore was on a chair in the corner to be out of the way and Harry was sitting at the foot of the bed, out of the way yet still there for support and to be close.

Not quite sure what was going to happen or even what he was doing really, Draco sat on the right side of the bed, level with the girl's waist area and he slowly picked up the girl's limp left hand, fingering the ring which was glowing brighter by the second in his other hand. Looking at Dumbledore for confirmation, Draco slipped the ring on her left middle finger until it rested soundly there.

Everyone held his or her breath but as time ticked by, nothing seemed to be happening. Refusing to give up, Draco leant forward, balancing himself with his right hand on the mattress, he whispered to the girl again, so faint the others could barely hear, "please Elizabeth, wake up…I need you…I…love you…"

To seal his statement he leant forward a bit more and kissed her slowly on the lips, the fact that the lips didn't respond at all nearly broke Draco's heart there and then but he did what his instincts were screaming at him to do so he continued.

Harry and Dumbledore suddenly started, as the felt a very strong magical surge. Looking at each other, they smiled, something was happening! Severus and Poppy noticed this and raised their eyebrows at the two in an annoyed fashion as if saying, 'would you like to _share_?'

They both opened their mouths to explain but were cut off by a little squeak-type sound that was let off by a startled Draco. The lips he had been kissing had suddenly responded and he had pulled back, completely in shock. Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open and a deep blush took over her face when she saw everyone in the room.

"That was certainly a nice way to wake up," she said when Draco looked at her and she blushed deeper, trying to match the famous Weasley blush, when everyone began to laugh.

"I'm so happy you're away Lizzie," Draco held her tightly in his arms, making her feel loved and supported. He kissed her once more on the lips before he realized that the design on Elizabeth's face was slowly beginning to fade along with the light from the ring that was newly situated on her left middle finger.

She looked around and at seeing the people she was closest to, she smiled, "I'm happy to be back."

* * *

**A/N: Well, its not as long as I would have liked but I just felt so bad for making you all wait so long I decided not to keep it to add onto it. I promise that every weekend I'm going to set time aside and will write and write and write until I have the next chapter ready so that you don't have to go through that again. Please don't kill me! I hope you liked it and reviews would be very welcome. Even cough not so nice ones because I like opinions and suggestions. But if you want a reply back don't expect me to put messages on my stories, so either log in or give me an email. Anywho, I will update ASAP.**

**A/N2: Has anyone looked at the fanfictions I posted in my notice? Also, I had this chapter ready before but was acting up so, sorry for the wait but I outsmarted it! P**


	19. Time Back

**A/N: Well it's certainly been a very long time since I've written anything. Well…that's not true, I've been writing off and on but it has been ages since I've written anything for this story. I had to reread it all to remember everything I had planned out and I noticed all these little mistakes I've made. I know I should edit them before writing more but I can't contain myself! I'm so excited to finish this story. I'm not sure how often the updates will be, but I'll do my best to be finished by the end of the summer at least.**

Warning: Slight sexual content.

* * *

Time Back:

"Nothing like a fairy tale kiss to make your stomach churn," Severus said with a quirk of the mouth. Grinning, Elizabeth returned his version of a smile tiredly; it felt as if she had been asleep for a year.

"It feels like I've been asleep for a year," she yawned. Poppy ran her wand along Elizabeth's body to complete the scan, though the girl was still in perfect health, except now in a conscious state. She said this aloud and Snape and herself excused themselves from the room after the girl gave them a tired 'thank you'.

"Well, Elizabeth," Albus let out a sigh of relief as he moved to the side of her bed, "you never cease to amaze me. Tell me, what happened after you were stolen from us?" Worry lines creased his already aged face like that of a grandfather seeing his granddaughter with a scraped knee.

"Well…I woke up hanging by my hands in some room, I don't really know where as I wasn't conscious arriving or leaving, but there were some Death Eaters and Voldemort there," she paused to look at the two younger boys as they let in an intake of breath. "Being near him kind of…triggered my memory I guess you'd say, and I relived the night he came and killed my parents."

"So you remember everything now?" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to respond but instead she let out another yawn, "Not everything, but everything about that night, and a bit about…the Estel Saiqa Clan." She noticed the older man's eyes sharpen and started to relay the night to the three attentive people in the room, including everything about the Clan power being passed to her, the ring, tiara, and design.

When she lifted her hand to her face, Draco shook his head, "It kind of disappeared with the ring being put on your finger and the…uh…kiss," he smiled shyly. She smiled at him before continuing.

"To be honest," she looked at Dumbledore specifically, "I was hoping that getting the ring back would bring my memories back, but I can't think of anything new. Oh! I just remembered! You didn't…_poof_ my clothes out of existence did you?" She sat up anxiously.

Harry laughed lightly at her hand movement with the 'poof' she said, while waving her hands up like a cloud of dust but rushed off to grab her tattered, but now dry clothes. He handed the remains to her and she dug around in the fabric for a few moments before she fished out a small wooden box about the size of a matchbox. She then leaned over the bed and placed it by the bed before enlarging it in front of Albus.

He leaned over to have a better look but she shook her head, her red curls bouncing slightly, "It's locked magically and physically, and probably something _special_ having to do with the Clan," she rolled her eyes.

Dumbledore's puzzled eyes lifted from the chest back to the girl, "I think I may know how to get your memories back. I'll need to do some research of course, but I'll keep you posted. But before I'm off, would you mind telling us the rest of what happened to you before you plummeted into our lake?"

She nodded and told them about waking back up from the dream and about using the shield spell but was stopped again by Dumbledore, "What did you say the spell was again?" She said the words and then described the movements and effects it had and the man nodded, stroking his snowy-white beard, "Alright, continue."

Next was about how she had woken up in her destroyed house and how she had rummaged through debris, found the chest, found the design on her face, and then wandered through the forest before making the broom and passing out on and off until she arrived at Hogwarts. The story made the listeners weary just thinking about it, and Draco ran his fingers along her hair, tucking it behind her ear.

Everyone was silent for a moment and then Albus picked himself up and waved his wand, making the chair he had been occupying disappearing into the air. "Well, I do believe you need to rest, and I see no reason why you shouldn't return to your rooms. I've placed strong wards on it, as well as more on the main boundaries of this property. I will research and let you know as soon as possible. It is Tuesday tomorrow but I think it would be alright if you took time off school, under the circumstances," he gave her a little smile. "I'm very glad you're back safe."

"Thank you," she said before Draco and Harry helped her sit up as the Headmaster left the room. She stifled another yawn and turned to shrink the chest but Harry was faster and did it for her, not wanting her to use her magic again so soon. She smiled and placed it in the pocket of her pajama bottoms. "Do you both want to stay in my room tonight?" She asked as they moved out of the echo-y hospital wing.

"That'd be great, I don't think I could leave your side if I tried," Draco said with a grin, proving his point by raising their still entwined fingers. She smiled and then turned to Harry, who was on her other side, not holding her up but there to catch her if she needed it.

"I can't, sorry," he said with a sullen face, "Hermione and Ron will be frantic, and I'll need to calm them down. But how about I bring them over tomorrow for a visit?" He grinned as they reached her portrait.

"That sounds great," Elizabeth grinned at him before starting when Eliza began yelling at her.

"Oh dear, you're alright! I was just _frantic_ when you didn't show up for over a week, Dumbledore came to explain things to me but still, I'm so glad you're okay. Know that if I had a body I'd be hugging you to death right about now," she said before swinging open the portrait.

"Night Lizzie, night Malfoy," Harry said, only using Draco's last name for fun. Elizabeth smiled and hugged him tightly before allowing Draco to help her through the portrait as it closed behind them.

Just then, Elizabeth burst out into a fit of giggles and Draco quirked an eyebrow at her. Eventually she calmed herself down and explained, "I just realized that I walked through half the school in pajamas. I should have gone to the Great Hall to get some food while I was at it!" She started laughing again and the idea and Draco joined her.

Finally they had calmed themselves down enough to get ready for bed and soon they were both tucked into the large four-poster bed, Draco in conjured pajamas and Elizabeth still in the hospital ones. Elizabeth tucked her head on the Slytherin's chest, comforted by the steady rise and fall of his breath, "Things are so different now."

She felt strong arms lift her up so that she was level with Draco's eyes, "How so?"

"Well," she licked her lips, "everyone is trying to kill me, and us, and I just found out I'm some powerful…witch thing from some magical clan that people want the power of and, I was so scared when I was taken. I thought…I thought I'd never see you again, or that something might happen to you."

The blond traced the edges of Elizabeth's face for a few minutes to calm her before he spoke, "Well apparently people have been trying to kill you for a while, and you've always survived… more like kicked ass actually," he smiled when she giggled lightly. "And we'll figure everything out about your heritage soon, Dumbledore's probably in his office right now, looking up a million things, and as you can see, I'm perfectly fine."

"I'm glad," she said quietly and Draco leaned forward slightly to capture her lips with his. Oh how he had missed this. What he first meant to be a simple kiss of reassurance soon deepened into one more passionate and he felt his body shifting so that he was overtop of the girl while holding his weight up on both his hands, which were placed on either side of Elizabeth.

They continued kissing for what seemed like forever and mere seconds at the same time, but when they had to surface for air, Draco immediately began making butterfly kisses along the girl's jaw line and neck, smiling when he felt her shiver underneath him. Elizabeth raised her arms to wrap around his neck, but as he continued to kiss her sensitive skin, she couldn't help but drag her fingernails along his shirt-clad back.

She had never felt anything like this before, she was sure of this even though most of her memories were still missing in action. It was as if every nerve in her body was on fire and she couldn't get enough of it. She wanted it to go on forever, but her traitorous body forced another yawn from her mouth, and Draco noticed, '_Curses!_'

He smiled before kissing her once more on the mouth and then rolling off of her. She pouted prettily; she didn't want it to be over, though she was amazed at the boy's self control. "You need rest Lizzie, and you _know_ you do," he added when she glared at him. "Besides," he kissed her cheek, "we don't have any protection."

"Witches and wizards haven't gotten past that problem?" her eyebrows arched mockingly and Draco laughed.

"Who says they haven't? There's a charm you can buy, almost like a tiny necklace or something that works the same way. I haven't seen it but I've read about it. _What_?" he said when he saw her stare. "No, I haven't slept with anyone before!" He turned slightly pink, though it was hard to see in the dim light of the room.

"Really? Someone as good looking as you?" Elizabeth looked genuinely shocked and she giggled when she finally noticed the pink on his normally ivory cheeks. "Well, I'm a virgin too…as far as I know," she furrowed her eyebrows for a moment but Draco laughed.

"It doesn't matter Lizzie, I love you and will no matter what, but I think we should wait until we have protection and we're both not sleep deprived," he quirked his lips into a smirk.

She returned the smirk before giving him a quick kiss on the lips and then returning to her place on his chest, "I love you too, Draco." With that, they both dropped off into dreamland with smiles on their faces.

-------------------------

"Awww! That is _so adorable_!" Hermione squeaked when they had opened the bedroom door, spilling sunlight onto the couple with Elizabeth still tucked onto Draco's chest with his arm holding her tightly. Elizabeth blinked a few times at the sudden light but quickly fell back to sleep. Draco never even stirred.

Ron merely grunted and Harry burst out laughing. Finally they moved to the left side of the bed where they were both still sleeping soundly and shook them awake. Draco jumped into wakefulness, causing Elizabeth to roll off to the right side of the bed while still half asleep, though she let out a grumble as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Sorry guys," Harry smiled as he threw open the drapes on the large windows in the bedroom, "but as you can see from the sun's position, you two have been asleep for the whole day. It was getting close to dinner time so we figured we'd wake you up for some food."

"That and we were worried _sick_ about Lizzie, even though Harry assured us you were okay," Hermione said while clamoring onto the bed, hugging the other girl tightly. Elizabeth smiled and hugged her back while Ron came up and awkwardly touched the redhead's shoulder.

Finally the blond and redhead got up and got ready to head down into the masses of the Great Hall. Draco conjured an outfit from his room back in the Slytherin Dungeons, which consisted of dark green jeans and a silver t-shirt covered by the Slytherin robes. He was trying to get his hair _perfect_ but Elizabeth swatted his hand away from his hair with a giggle as she came out of the bathroom.

She hadn't gone for style, instead opting for comfort with her dark red pajama bottoms, a loose black t-shirt and those pale flip-flops she had been wearing when she arrived here that fateful night. She had thrown some robes over herself but more like a sweater than to follow the dress code. She looked around the room, "Do you think they'll mind that I'm wearing pajamas?"

The others laughed, "I doubt it," Draco said while pulling her towards him for a quick kiss, "No one is dumb enough to complain with something so beautiful. Can it Weasley," he said when Ron made a gagging noise across the room.

"I think it'd be great if we had a pajama day, you know?" Elizabeth put a finger to her chin in thought, "Everyone show up for breakfast in them and then go to classes and everything for the day, I think it'd be great!"

Harry laughed, "You'll have to talk to Dumbledore about that," he said and then paused, "Lizzie, what happened to that bracelet you were always wearing?" Everyone looked down at the girl's wrist, including herself and they all noticed what Harry had pointed out, it was amiss, though the chain with the ring was still in place around her neck.

Everyone started feeling the wind pick up and they shared nervous glances and finally Elizabeth blurted out, "Dude! He broke my bracelet! I've had that since the time of my life I can't remember! He's _so_ going to pay!" She glared at her wrist for a moment longer before shrugging. Everyone looked at each other for a moment and then Harry pushed open the portrait and everyone followed him out and down the halls filled with students milling about, deciding to just leave the scene a moment ago out of conversation topics.

Everyone started walking ahead, chatting about this and that, but Elizabeth slowed her pace, Draco keeping pace with her until they were alone in the hallway. He quirked an eyebrow at her as she pulled him into a small alcove, "I was just wondering…Do we have to still pretend not to be dating because of the Slytherins? Because I don't want to get you in trouble," she bit her lip.

Draco paused for a moment, he had never even thought of that since had been so relieved to just have her back in his arms, "Well…normally I'd say yes, for both of our sakes. But honestly, I think we'll both be safe enough with each other and Harry and his gang looking after us. Not to mention old Dumbles," he smiled lightly. "Besides, I don't know much about these rings we have or your Clan one, but I think they can help keep us safe too."

Elizabeth nodded, her eyebrows creased lightly as she thought, "If you start defying them…what will happen to you staying in the Slytherin place…and your father and Severus?" She tilted her head to the side, worry in her eyes.

Draco worried his lip between his teeth in a completely un-Malfoy way as he thought, "I don't know. It's hard to say what the Slytherins will do; they may still think I'm recruiting you, but sooner or later they'll hear that you defied him…"

"You could stay in my room," she suggested shyly and Malfoy nodded.

"Possibly, we could talk to Dumbledore about it, but I'm really not sure what to do about my father. Things are getting dangerous, for everyone. I think I'll talk to Severus about it after dinner and meet you back in your-our rooms. And I'll make sure the Golden Trio go with you so that you don't get lost or kidnapped on me again."

Elizabeth nodded before lacing her fingers with his again, slightly tanned mixed between ivory, as they headed towards the Great Hall. As they entered the noisy room, they're eyes widened when they saw a few new people at their spot at the end of the Hufflepuff table. From the looks of the robes, there were two Ravenclaws asking Hermione about some book they had open in front of them, and there was a Hufflepuff 4th year talking to Ginny. Ron and Harry were talking about Quidditch, completely ignoring their food but looked up when Elizabeth sat on Hermione's left and Draco on her's.

"Thank god no one made a big scene about me suddenly showing up," Elizabeth sighed in relief as she grabbed some chicken and rice from platters on the large oak tables. The others nodded but turned back to their food and conversations while she happily ate in peace. Suddenly she felt a bit of parchment touch her right elbow and looked down, seeing the creased paper with Hermione's writing on it.

Raising her eyebrow at the brown haired girl, she picked it up to read and nearly choked with what she saw. She looked at the girl with an expression close to '_Are you __**insane**_?' Hermione rolled her eyes and took it back for a moment, adding something more to the message before shoving it back in front of the girl. Elizabeth sent a quick glance around to make sure no one was looking before looking down.

_So did you and Draco, you know, have some fun last night? ;-)_

_I charmed this parchment so no one else can read what we write, don't worry!_

Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief after reading the added note before reaching over and stealing Hermione's quill and ink, which she had actually managed to master using in the short time she had been here. She wondered if she should feel offended at the girl asking so outright, but Hermione was a close friend of her's, her only girl friend, besides Ginny, and Elizabeth trusted her so she lowered the quill to the parchment.

_Well…we kissed a bit and it started heading towards that direction, but then he stopped us before it went too far. Too bad he stopped us though :P_

She finished writing and slid the paper back to the girl before taking another few bites of her dinner while she waited for the other girl to finish replying. She smiled when the paper was pushed back towards her; this was just like when she had gone to a public school. For a moment she wondered why she had ever been to a public school if she was magic, but she figured she'd figure it out with her memories returning. Placing her fork back down on her plate, she looked down to read the Gryffindor's response.

_He stopped? __The guy__ stopped?! Why?? _

Elizabeth burst out laughing at the underlined part. Everyone else looked at her and she covered her mouth as if she had just blurted out a secret. "Sorry, just thought of something funny." Everyone went back to what they had been doing but Hermione was also laughing beside her, the two Ravenclaws had returned to their table a little while ago.

_I know!! I was like 'wow, self control in this one!' But yeah, he said we should wait until we weren't sleep deprived. Also, he said because we didn't have protection, to be honest, I didn't even think of it! –blush- _

She shoved the paper back to the girl before taking another large bite of chicken and gulping down some pumpkin juice, giving Draco a wink when she noticed him rolling his eyes at her 'etiquette'. She was bubbly, overjoyed at getting to tell someone about this, and soon enough the paper prodded her elbow again. Elizabeth itched the place it had touched as she started reading over the note.

_Awww!! That's so cute, and very responsible. _

_I know!_ _By the way, do you know where…I could get some protection? He mentioned a charm or something? But I really don't want to ask Madame Pomfrey and I don't know where to buy one or anything…_

When Hermione looked at the paper next, she stopped for a moment to think while chewing absentmindedly on an apple in her hand. Finally she bent over the page again before returning it to Elizabeth with a smile.

_I know there's a place in Hogsmeade where they have healthcare products for women. If you can wait (:P) we can go get it at the next Hogsmeade trip._

_Thanks, that sounds great. And yes, I think we can wait :P It can be like an experiment, 'How much self control does he have?'_

Hermione snorted at the last comment, nearly choking on pumpkin juice and Elizabeth also burst out laughing. Everyone again turned to the two, "What is going on with you two?" Harry asked.

"Nothing!" They answered at the same time, shared a glance and then burst out laughing even harder. The boys rolled their eyes and eventually the two girls calmed themselves down. Just then, a great horned owl swooped down and dropped a sealed letter in Elizabeth's rice.

Shaking off most of it, the girl ran her fingernail under the wax seal and then popped the letter open. In shiny green ink there was a short message:

_Come to my office after dinner,_

_Dumbledore_

She looked up to the teacher's table and noticed that he was not at his normal place at the head of the teacher's table. She handed it around her friends and they decided that Harry would take her up while Draco went to talk to Severus, and Ron and Hermione would meet them all back in Elizabeth's rooms. Everyone got up from their seats and went their separate ways.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope that was okay for my first chapter back in over a year. When I was rereading through I noticed the timeline was a little confusing, so at the end I'm going to post a sort of time-line for people who want to see it. Also, the first few chapters were all in a few days, but now things are going to start speeding up. Also, for later chapters I'm going to up the rating to M to be safe.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, I'll write more soon and please review, it only takes a minute.**


End file.
